18 and life
by Maggie Valo
Summary: Erica Elkins had a rough start in the hunting world. She found an old family relic in the moment she needed it most and it changed everything. There's no coming back now, but what will she do? Will she carry on her grandfather's work with the gun that many covet, or will she help an old friend find the justice he's been looking for more than twenty years? M for language and content
1. Chapter 1: Miles traveled

**_Hi there! This is the third Supernatural fic I've written so far, and, in case you wanted some more info, here's some trivia about it. _**

**_The name of the story came from listening too much 80's rock, and seeing too many Sebastian Bach's videos. You might know the song "18 and life" from Skid Row, and if you don't and wanna understand what I'm saying, read the lyrics, and imagine the Ricky in the song is a girl instead of a boy. _**

**_Anyway, please review, and tell me how's the story going, it helps me focus if I have other's opinions. And there is a romantic side to this fic, I'm developing it, and you might find some clues in this chapter and the next, which I'll publish as soon as people can read it. Yes, I'm an attention whore, I admit it, I just happen to have my weakness with writing, that's all._**

**_A friend of mine did a drawing of Erica's character in her teen years, which is where this story begins, I'll leave the link on my profile, if you're curious. In case you wondered, this is an old fashioned Erica/one of the boys, I love those stories, they're always fun to read, and in my case write. _**

**_So, peace to all, listen to Skid Row if you can, review, and happy reading ;)_**

**_Love, Maggie_**

_It was a cold night, like every one during winter in Denver. Erica Elkins, aka Ricky, was sitting in her old and dusty chair, enjoying a good shot of whisky. It wasn't her usual, but it'd have to do. She had her favorite Colt revolver in her hand, and was studying it. Since she left her home town almost 9 months ago, she never had the courage to fire it. She had this weird feeling, in the pit of her stomach, that told her that gun wasn't a kid's game. She had learnt as a child that no gun was a game, that she was supposed to take them seriously. And she did, she was a good shooter at the age of 13, and a perfect aim at the age of 18. She practiced every day, just not with the Colt._

_All those thoughts left her mind as the front door burst open and a dark haired man walked in. Okay, maybe calling him man was a little too much, but he wasn't a boy, and since he was the one feeding her, she decided to call him man, bread winner and all that. It could've been her working her ass off in a super nice winter resort in the mountains, but she was a known felony and a drinker, nobody wanted her in their important hotels. _

_-Hi- she greeted him warmly. She studied him with her eyes and sighed. Like every other time she looked at him, she felt amazed. Her best friend, Julian York, was no one to take lightly. He'd been her salvation since the moment she left her house, leaving her mother and son of a bitch step- father behind. In fact, Julian had been the one who helped her and prevented a bigger fight between her and her so-called new paternal figure. Damn, she hated that man, really, really hated him._

_-Hey- Erica snapped out of her inner thoughts and stared at Julian. He was different. His voice was cold, and none of his usual good mood was present. He was tense, even with his back to her; she could see his jaw working to unclench itself. Something was very wrong. She put the Colt in her jacket's pocket, and slowly put the whisky glass down on the tiny coffee table. She took a look around, and the hairs in her neck stood up anxiously. She didn't like feeling trapped and alone. And though her rational mind told her that this was her best friend standing there, not her enemy, her gut told her that was most definitely not Julian. _

"_But how?" she wanted to ask to no one specific. How could it be him, and not him at the same time? _

_-Julian?- she inquired softly, trying to sound more sober than she was- J, are you okay?-_

_-Perfect- he replied, still not making eye contact. She moved towards the door, her instincts taking over. But he was there almost in a blink, blocking her way out. And hell, he looked scary. Crazy scary, like maybe he'd lost his mind since that morning when she last saw him._

_-I, uh, finished El Diablo- she said with a barely there accent. She had lived in Argentina during her childhood, after all and could speak Spanish as well as English._

_-Good- he told her, staring straight into her eyes. His were a darker than usual shade of brown, and she had to suppress a shiver- At least you did _something _useful today- he mocked, making her take a step back._

_-What?-_

_-You heard me, it's what you do best, right? Drink, work on that hellish car, shoot your big bad guns- he laughed, and she swallowed, ready to bolt at any moment- you're just like your father, useless, obsessed with that gun-_

_-What…- she cleared her throat, never being the one to back down from a fight- what do you know about my dad? You barely knew him-_

_-Oh, sweetheart- his voice was sickly-sweet and it made her want to throw up- I know him longer than you imagine- She let out a scream then, she couldn't help it. Julian's usually beautiful chocolate brown eyes turned completely black suddenly. His smile was wicked and she had to use all of her strength to get rid of him and run out of the house. Luckily, she had her guns. Though something told her that normal bullets weren't going to save her this time._

_-Come out, come out, wherever you are!- Julian, or the thing inside him, yelled. She was hidden under a big pile of stashed newspapers, from the editorial across the street. Her Black Panther Camaro, newly restored, was resting on the street, ready to be ridden, almost calling to her. But she had to struggle with her pockets to get the key, and needed some time to think of a strategy to get away from Julian, or whatever it was in him, safely. _

_-Please, Ricky, I'm not gonna hurt you- the use of her nickname didn't work. It only made her panic more- I just want to take a look at that old revolver you had there- _

_She was driven by a reflex. She took out the Colt and studied it quietly. What was so special about it, if a… she didn't know what that thing was, but it wasn't her friend. "A demon!" something inside her mind stirred with recognition. She didn't have a clue as to why the hell she knew that, but she did, and was glad. "If he wants the Colt, must be a big deal" she gripped the revolver firmly, wishing to God that Julian would be gone. _

_But of course, as she took a step away from her hidden spot, she cursed under her breath. God hadn't proven his existence so far, and wasn't doing it now. Julian stood there, in the dark, almost lost in it. He was a monster, a creature of darkness, and an attractive one as it was. But her blood was burning hot in her veins, an ancient and ingrained command screaming at her. "Get rid of the threat! He's unnatural, a monster! It's him or you, act fast!". And she could only obey. _

_Erica made her way silently, like a freaking ninja. The demon was good, but she was somehow better. She ignored it, but her blood was stronger than her mind, and in that instant, it was also wiser. She cocked the gun in her hand and readied it, getting off the safe. Julian turned around, all black eyes and creepy appearance, and smirked at her._

_-There you are- he seemed to notice the gun for the first time, and though his smirk shook a little, it didn't vanish- Little girl- he said- you don't know how to use that, better give it to the grown-ups- he tried to grab the gun, but she aimed it at his chest, directly where his heart would be. _

_-Don't move- she warned, fighting to sound confident- Or I swear I'll shoot you-_

_-And damage this fine package?- he chuckled- I doubt that-_

_-Try me- she hissed. She couldn't deny it, she was a fighter, a warrior, strength and spirit ran in her veins, and she felt right. Killing that monster felt right, though it came at a high price. The demon sensed her determination, and backed away, only slightly. _

_-Erica- it growled- give me the gun, and nobody will get hurt-_

_-No- her tone was blunt and hard, perfect- get the hell out of my friend, or I'll shoot you-_

_-You wouldn't dare-_

_-Even then, accidents will happen- But her mind wasn't into the threat. What she was seeing, with a jolt of joy, was that the demon was afraid of the gun. So, even when she didn't know a single fuck about monsters, she knew _that_ gun was powerful. So powerful a demon feared it. And that demon was going to get the hell out of her friend, or die in him. One way or the other, the fucker wasn't going to get away with it._

_-Ricky, please- he tried the soft approach again, but she was too tense_

_-Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Friend!- she enunciated each word, and for the first time in her life, she sounded dangerous. The demon smirked and lounged for her, but she was quick. She heard the shot before she felt herself actually fire the revolver. With her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open, she watched as a light, much like a thunderbolt ran through Julian. And much like an electric storm, it killed him. And she fell down along with him. _

_-Julian? Julian, c'mon!- she was frantic and desperate, tears were blurring her vision. She searched for a pulse, and found a weak one by his neck- Oh, God, J, it's okay, it's gonna be alright, I'm gonna get you…-_

_-Ricky- he whispered_

_-Yes, yes, I'm right here, I'm gonna get you to the hospital and you're gonna be alright- _

_-Ricky…- He coughed, spluttering her hand with blood and she sobbed harder-Ricky, thank you-_

_-No, no! Listen to me! __You're gonna be fine, You're gonna get better, and we're gonna get the fuck out of here, you hear me? You're gonna be fine- She was desperate, and her entire body ached from the pain of seeing her best friend die. But Julian looked peaceful. He smiled a calmed smile at her, telling her everything was going to be okay, that she was going to survive, she was strong and pigheaded, how could she not?_

_-Julian…- she wept, hugging his now dead body tightly to hers. The last thing she saw was his beautiful smile._

And then she woke up. She sat up on the bed, breathing heavily and with tears running down her cheeks. She cursed out loud. Every night for the past five years had been the same. That nightmare haunted her dreams, and didn't let her rest. She needed a good night sleep, damn it, she had just finished a hunt.

Erica decided she wasn't going to get more sleep that night, and got up. The nightstand clock said it was a little past 5 in the morning. She patted Kovu's, her cat, head softly and he purred, and jumped to the floor with her. She smiled at him, picking her running clothes from her duffel bag. She changed her Minnie Mouse sleeping T shirt for a cotton tank top, shorts and her snickers. She put on her hoodie, plunged her mp3 player, put her switchblade in her pocket and patted Kovu's head again on her way out of the room and he followed.

It was a warm July morning in Colorado. She had stopped in a small town motel when the night had caught her off guard, returning to her grandfather's house from a hunt in Minnesota. She was a few hundred miles from Manning, she did the math mentally, calculating an hour run, half hour shower, half hour breakfast, and then she'd be on her way back to the mountains. She really missed them.

-Alright, K, go do your thing, meet you here in an hour- she told her cat, like he could understand. Kovu meowed and rubbed himself against her bare legs. She petted him softly and he sat, watching her as she literally ran away. But after a couple of steps, she stopped, glanced back, and Kovu was gone.

The town was strange to her, never had visited it before, but it was small, and she spotted a little café in her way to the park she had passed last night and smiled. Good small town folks liked their coffee early. Okay, maybe running at 5:30 in the morning isn't the safest thing to do, but after killing a Wendigo with a Molotov, one can take such risks. Erica had been in Minnesota hunting with a friend of hers, Lucas Stinson, but they'd parted ways after taking care of the monster in question.

Erica remembered she had promised Lucas to call, she cursed herself and turned around, going back to the motel. Her running time was up, and as she made her way through the park, she got her cell phone out, dialing Lucas' number from memory.

-_Hello_?- his usually charming voice was husky from sleep

-Shit! I woke you, didn't I?- she asked, feeling kind of guilty. After all, she wasn't the only one who had hunted a Wendigo a few days ago.

-_Ricky? God, girl, I was worried about you!-_ she heard movement on the other line and guessed Lucas was sitting up or something- _where are you?-_

-Colorado- she replied, slowing her pace to a jog- hours away from Manning- Lucas was one of the few people who knew about her history, not like her mother or brother, who had no idea what she did for a living.

_-You got there okay? Everything's cool?-_

-Yeah…why?-

_-I heard some news, but I'm not sure they're accurate-_

-What news?-

-_I'll e-mail them to you, okay? Call me when you finish reading_- and with that he hung up. Erica shrugged and began running again. She wanted to see what the big deal was about, Lucas wasn't the one to fuss about petty things.

She paid for the room, and left her stuff in the car, since she wasn't planning on coming back there. She didn't find Kovu, so she walked to the closest café in town, ordered a white mocha and a bagel, settled with her laptop on a nice and solitary corner, and took advantage of the free wi-fi.

She was half-way to finishing her coffee when she came across Lucas' e-mail. She almost dropped the cup and the computer. She could have sworn her blood froze on her veins when she read the article he sent.

**Manning, Colorado. Local translator, Daniel Elkins. Found in his house drained of blood. Animal attack. **

-God, no!- she whispered, horrified. Good thing she had already paid her breakfast, because the moment Erica registered her grandfather's death, she was out of the café, running to her car. It was a short distance, and in a minute she was struggling to get her car keys out. Kovu was already by her side, waiting patiently. She didn't even glance at him. When she finally got the door opened and jumped inside, her heart was beating at an abnormal rate.

Erica took a deep breath and tried to stay calmed. She was about to suffer a panic attack, and that couldn't help the situation. After almost two minutes of measured breathing, her hands had stopped shaking and she was able to drive safely the few hundred miles to Manning.

It was almost midday when she arrived at Manning. She decided to go check the official report first, and headed to the small police station in town. A few locals recognized her car, and threw sympathetic looks her way. She continued to stare straight ahead as she drove, avoiding strangers' gazes. After all, it was a small mountain town, and she was just an outsider. She'd came to live with her grandfather 4 years ago, and people still looked at her funny most of the time. She made her way into the community, working at the bar, or the local diner, but deep down, she was an outsider, much like she was anywhere else.

The sheriff watched her get out of the car and held the door of the station open for her. She didn't look at him either, just marched in, and positioned herself in front of the sheriff's desk. Michael Thompson was a regular guy, like everyone in that place. With blonde short hair, hazel eyes, 5'8' and a belly you just knew was from all the beer and donuts, Michael was your average sheriff, usually good for nothing except scaring teenagers off private forests.

-Ricky…- he had taken in use her nickname, since he'd been a close friend of her grandfather, just for the convenience of that, of course- sit down, okay? We should talk…- he moved to place a hand in her arm and she snapped, jerking it out of his reach. His eyes softened and he nodded lightly.

-What happened?- she asked, her voice tense and strained

-Animal attack, with human involvement. We're thinking one of the guys that train wolves, but we can't prove anything yet-

-Can I see the report?-

-There're some nasty pictures in there, Ricky, I wouldn't…-

-Let me decide what I can or can't handle- she cut him off-please, the report- she wasn't usually so unfriendly, but she always disliked Mike, and didn't feel like playing nice that day.

The sheriff gave her a copy of the official report, and she left. She jumped in her car and took a few minutes to read. Kovu sat next to her patiently, like he could sense her distress. Erica was convinced it hadn't been an animal attack what killed her grandfather, but she needed proof. And she found it. The police originally thought it was a simple wild animal attack, but later they found signs of robbery.

-Please don't let it be the Colt, please…- she murmured desperately. There was nothing of use in the report, so she decided to go check it out herself. She drove to her grandfather's house and parked on the other side of the road, behind the house, so if someone would come looking for something, they'd found the path empty.

-Stay here- she told Kovu and the cat meowed in discomfort but stayed in the car. She grabbed her gun, a beautiful silver M1911 Colt, with her initials carved in it. It'd been a gift of her grandfather when she started hunting. She used her key to get in the house, and secured the locks once inside. She knew where the most damage was done, and immediately walked to Daniel's study. And almost screamed when she saw the mess. Her grandfather's study, the room he valued the most, was a total and gruesome mess.

-Oh por Dios- she whimpered, covering her mouth with her hand. Whenever she was nervous or panicking, she started talking in Spanish, it was an old habit born of living in Argentina when she was a kid. There was the usual salt line in the windows and doors, but that didn't stop whatever came for him. And the minute she saw the place, she knew. It had been a revenge murder, payback, sadistic payback, only achievable by supernaturals. And they had taken the Elkins' treasure. The Colt was missing, along with its bullets. She cursed as she checked the old case.

Blood everywhere, that meant her grandfather fought, which was pretty obvious if you knew him. Damn vampires made sure he suffered. It was nice to see they keep their traditions of torturing people. Just like they did her father.

A sudden noise in the living room startled her. She clenched her gun in one hand and walked silently. Another loud noise and a meow of complain. Erica lowered her gun and smiled tensely.

-Kovu- she said in relief- come here, baby- the cat went to her side and she continued her check-in. Everything was there, in a mess, but there. So, next move would be getting her stuff out of the house. It was funny, Erica thought, as she packed her clothes and belongings, how shock worked. She felt numb, not angry, not sad. She just felt nothing. Maybe she was some kind of sociopath, who knew?

She remembered when her father died, how fucked up she'd been. How miserable her mother had been, how her brother wasn't there. All that year, she cried herself to sleep every night, thinking about her dad. She had had to take over the gun shop he owned and make it valuable, because her mother couldn't do it, and her godfather alone couldn't either. Josh Colbert, or J.C. was her father's best friend, and later she learnt, hunting partner. He wasn't killed by a supernatural being, but by a heart attack, brought on by his life style.

But now, after her grandfather's death, she had no desire to cry. It didn't feel real, she didn't feel like he was gone. Mike had told her the memorial service was the next day, but she would have to change a few things, since she wanted him to be cremated. That was his grandfather's last wish.

"Burn me" he once said to her "salt me and burn me, give me a hunter's funeral". And she'd be damned if she wasn't going to do just that. But first things first, she needed to figure out who had killed him. She knew it'd been a vampire, but, was there a nest nearby? Were these vamps crazy or stupid enough to locate in a town where the most prestigious vampire hunter lived? Or did they have a secret agenda, and they wanted to kill Daniel all along?

Too many questions, too little time. Erica finished packing and began moving the baggage to her car. It wasn't the biggest, but it would do. She moved to his grandfather's weapons and put them all in her trunk, where she kept her hidden storage. Back in the house, while she was putting some of his papers away, she heard a noise by the front door. As fast as she could, she hid in the kitchen, and waited for the intruders to finally get in.

It was night time, not a safe moment for a petite girl to fight two big men as she could see from her hidden spot. Good thing she had her gun. Erica listened carefully, trying to understand if they were vampires or other hunters, who would be the next most likely choice of people to break and enter her grandfather's house. They headed straight into her room, which was more like a personal office of weirdness, which was the closest room from the entrance, and Erica adjusted her position to have a better look at the guys.

One was tall, maybe a little taller than her brother, who sported a good 6'4'. This tall stranger also had dark shaggy hair and broad shoulders. The other one was shorter, maybe 6'2', with short dark blonde hair and a brown leather jacket that looked oddly familiar.

-Looks like the maid didn't come today- The shorter blonde one said. Erica couldn't see what they were doing, but she heard one of them move, probably the big guy from the noise the wood made under his feet.

-There's salt in here- Erica could tell from the voices who was who, so she cleared the conversation pretty fast.

-Like for protection against demons salt? Or like Ooops I spilled the popcorn salt?-

-It's clearly a ring-

-You think this guy Elkins was a player?- "So…they're hunters" Erica thought "freaking awesome". Now she only had to figure out who they were, maybe she knew them, though she doubted it.

-Definitely- "Shit! What did I miss?" she figured she was thorough when she searched the study, but she obviously missed something important if the guy found out her grandfather's work so easily.

-That looks a hell of a lot like Dad's- "Fuck!" Erica decided that wasn't her lucky day "I forgot the journal, freaking great"

-Yeah, except this one dates back to the 60s-

After that, they made their way to the stairs, looking for the place where he'd been killed most likely. Erica waited a minute, then followed as silently as she managed.

-Whatever attacked him looks like it was more than one-

-Looks like he put up a hell of a fight too-

More walking noise as the men searched the room.

-Found something?- one of them asked after a little while

-I don't know. Some scratches on the floor- She had also missed that, but in the state she was, if was understandable. Erica moved closer to the room to hear better and missed part of the conversation.

-Or maybe a message- she caught after settling near the hall window-Looks familiar?-

-Three letters, six digits, the location and the combination of a post office box- "Granddad's mailbox!"- It's a mailbox- Erica narrowed her eyes at his deduction and hurried downstairs to follow these guys. There was no way they were going to get to that mailbox before her.

Erica made her way down the stairs pretty quickly, but in her quest lost the chance to hear a piece of information that would have clear things out a bit. She jumped into her Camaro and drove to the main route that crossed her grandfather's state to wait for the men to get out of the house. They took half an hour to pass by her on the road. She followed slowly after them, though whoever was driving liked to speed. They made it to the mail office and as the guys walked in, she waited outside. She ordered Kovu to stay put and lurked in the dark, gun in hand, waiting for the right moment to pounce on them.

While she waited, she took a look around. The guys were driving a Chevy Impala that immediately hit a nerve. She knew that car. She knew the owner of that car, and she sure as hell would like to talk to him. But as far as she heard, John Winchester wasn't hunting regularly anymore. He sent his kids to do his jobs most of the time. And so now everything made sense. Those were Sam and Dean Winchester, John's sons.

"Interesting" she thought "but if John knows Granddad's dead, he must be close". John had an unhealthy obsession with the antique revolver her grandfather had. The revolver she gave him after she found out the truth. The revolver her father kept hidden for a reason, to avoid people from misusing it. The revolver the vampires stole.

The boys stayed inside long enough for her to start looking for John. She found a truck that could be his now, she wasn't sure, but no real sign of John. She waited by the Impala, ready to bust the window open and get in. It wasn't the smartest move, but it was the only one she had, after all, she was running out of time. Sam and Dean walked out with two letters, and got in the car fast. She listened for a few seconds, long enough for John to materialize on the other side of the car. He scared the living shit out of his sons and asked them to open the doors. Perfect opportunity for her to get in.

-Erica?!- John was surprised, and that was an understatement. The three Winchester men looked at her like she might bite them

-John- she greeted, a force smile on her face- long time no see-

-What are you doing here? Sheriff said you were out of town-

-Got back today, just in time to see your gorgeous boys breaking into my house- she grinned at them- nice job covering your tracks, by the way- she complimented. John decided to ignore her until he knew more about the situation. Instead, he pointed to the letter in Dean's hand

-I should look at that-

-And I should look at that- Erica stared at the second letter, the initials E.J.E written in it- Erica Janine Elkins, not proud of my second name, though-

Dean looked at his father for approval and John nodded. Both her and John read their respective letters.

-So, wait- Sam said, his voice showing shock and annoyance, maybe- you came all this way for this Elkins guy?- Erica glared at him

-Yeah, Daniel was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting- Erica groaned internally. Now John was willing to talk about her grandfather, sure. But there was one subject he couldn't mention, ever, her father's death.

-And now you're coming back for your mentor's funeral? I doubt that, John- Dean shot a seriously nasty glare at her, but she just pretended not to see him, there was too much going on in her head to add an annoying guy in the mix.

-Who the hell are you?-

-Erica Elkins, last name doesn't ring a bell?- she asked sarcastically- maybe it's too hard for you, let me spell it-

-Ricky…- John was back to his instructor self, and she could see the man who taught her how to exorcise demons and shot werewolves again. She relaxed a bit, but there was so much she could do in a situation like that.

-Sorry, John, but your boy isn't the brightest-

-She's Daniel's granddaughter- he answered for her- she'd been hunting for the past five years-

-And we've run into each other a couple of times- Erica added

-Why didn't you mention it to us?- Sam inquired, getting frustrated

-I think that's a question for family time- Erica interrupted- right now, your father and I need to discuss something-

-He had it the whole time, didn't he?- John obviously knew from Daniel's letter the truth, but it was nice to hear it from her anyway

-Yeah- Erica nodded- but they took it-

-Who took what?- Sam was getting seriously pissed off right now. He didn't like his father leaving them in the dark, but he liked even less that a girl was into it

-Whoever killed Daniel- John pierced Erica's eyes with his own-you know who killed him, Ricky?-

-What my grandfather killed best-

-What is that?- Dean asked

-Vampires-

-We need to pick up the trail. We've gotta find this gun-

-The gun, why?- Sam asked. "Still playing little annoying brat, big guy?" Erica thought

-'Cause it's important, that's why-

-Okay, guys, too much testosterone in this confine space, I'm gonna head out- Erica interrupted their pissing match- John, care to join me?- she wasn't going to let him out of her sight. He nodded and they got out of the car, after John gave his sons some instructions.

-I thought they were extinct- John finally spoke after half an hour of drive. Both he and Erica were in his truck, she had left the Camaro in town.

-Of course not- she scoffed with her usual non-caring-ness that made her so difficult to talk to- And I'd bet my non-existent paycheck that these vampires knew my dad-

-Why?-

-C'mon, John!- she shot back angrily- this wasn't a random murder, and it sure as hell wasn't a hunter murder either. These guys knew what they were doing, and to who-

-Your grandfather's been off the radar for a long time-

-Yeah… but I'm in now, and they know. I killed a few vampires in a little town in New Mexico a couple months ago. Two escaped; a male vamp and his mate. I tried to follow the lead, but they just freaking vanished-

-So you think they told this clan where you lived-

-Doubt it-she answered, sighing loudly- They didn't know where I lived, but they've known where Granddad lived all along. There was a shallow truce between vampires and my grandfather, John, you know that-

-You might be just right. The way they did it, they were seriously pissed off. Makes me wonder how long they'd been waiting for the opportunity-

-To kill Granddad? Not long. I left for two weeks to Minnesota-

-What did you find?-

-Wendigo. I really appreciated your tricks, thanks- she smiled, for the first time that night, for real. John couldn't help but return the smile, not matter how nasty things looked right then. There was always a part of him that loved Erica like his own daughter. He knew that if Tyler was alive, he'd be proud of her. And he also knew that he would've wanted for him to look after her, so that was what he did. Or tried to anyway, Erica could be pretty hard to look after some times.

-Don't mention it- he dismissed- okay, I sent my boys to go find us a motel…-

-Find us?- she questioned-sounds crowded-

-Ricky…- he resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her

-John, you know I work better on my own-

-Do not- he argued good-naturedly-the times we worked together, I saved your ass more often than I thought possible-

-Did not!- she chuckled- I handled that werewolf in Louisiana pretty well myself-

-Yeah….until he had you pinned against a wall with his drooling jaw a few inches from your pretty neck-

-Okay, now you're exaggerating-

-If you trust me you can trust my boys, they're good hunters-

-I don't have a problem with them- she admitted- I don't even know them. But I know you'll want to kill as many bloodsuckers as possible, but I want 'em all dead-

-And, you're afraid I'll take the Colt-

John had parked outside the motel Dean had found for them and she could see his reflection in the windshield mixed with the red lights of the motel sign. It read "No vacancy".

-I don't doubt you, John- she took a deep breath and decided to go with the truth- for a while now we've heard the conspiracy theories about you and that demon-

-You know I need the Colt-

-Don't guilt-trip me- she warned- Granddad thought it'd be fair for you to have it, at least until you kill that son of a bitch. But then the gun has to return to our family, John, there's no discussion about that-

-And I think that's fair- he agreed- if you've heard things, you know I'm getting closer to that demon-

-Yes. Everybody knows that-

-You've been around the Roadhouse lately?- he asked in suspicion

-A few times…- she lowered her gaze and then focused it in the black Impala parked next to the truck.

-How are things there?-

-Same old same old. Ellen's convinced Ash can help, but you've gotta get there first-

-No…- for a moment, Erica thought he looked sad- I can't. Ellen and I…-

-Yeah, I know what happened. And I know that Ellen doesn't blame you for it, she's willing to see past that, John. And you need the help-

-I'm not so sure…-

-That you need the help? Please, I'm sitting right here, ya know?-

-Not that part-

-That Ellen is past that?- she arched her eyebrows- John, we all make mistakes, we don't deserve eternal isolation for it-

-We don't have time for this now- he shook his head and got the door opened, but stayed in the car- look, I say we find the vampires first, get the Colt second, and decide what to do with it third, what ya think?-

-I think that's fair- she nodded and got out of the car- God, I hope your kids got me a separate room-

John shook his head in exasperation and started walking towards their room.

-One room, two beds. We'll take turns-

-Aw….c'mon! I'm tired as hell and I need to make some calls-

-Then let the boys take the first shift and you stay up with me listening to the police scanner-

-Oh, joy!- she murmured sarcastically

-I heard you-

-Whatever- she waved her hand in front of her in a flip off gesture. Suddenly, she stopped walking.

-What's wrong?- John moved to grab his gun from his belt quickly

-I totally forgot my car, and my cat!-

-Oh, God, you still have that thing?-

-If you mean the Camaro, of course. And if you mean Kovu, double of course-

-You're not going for it now, are you?-

-I left it outside the mail office- she said, retreating fast- I'll make a fruitful round and go talk to Mike. Arrange Granddad's…- she paused- funeral pyre-

-I'm sorry, Ricky- John put a comforting hand in her shoulder- Daniel truly was a great man-

-He was…- she was staring ahead blindly, her eyes watering, her whole frame began to shake-I hadn't…- she repressed a sob and continued- I hadn't had time to fully comprehend what happened- she bit her bottom lip hard, drawing blood. It helped her focus- I just found out today…-

-They didn't call?- now he sounded angry

-No…- she shook her head and sobbed once- Mike thought I was out of town, which I was-

-Still, Ricky, they have the obligation to communicate with you in these cases-

-Well, they didn't-

-Then how did you find out?-

-Lucas emailed me. He called, and was worried. You know him, if he sounds worried, then shit just got serious-

-Goddamn it!- John cursed and fisted his hand in frustration- I'm gonna have a few words with the sheriff when this is over-

-It's alright. I always knew he was a dumbass-

-Yes, but he's the sheriff, he's got responsibilities-

-Okay, if you say so- she sighed and wiped her eyes- I'm gonna walk there, clear my head-

-Alright, call me if you need anything- he turned to knock on the door- we're in room 55-

-Okay- and with that, she left, walking slowly towards downtown Manning.

When she got to the Sheriff Office, it was closed, but she knew where Mike lived, so after going to a 24/7 store and buy some food for the guys and Kovu, she went to see Mike. And to say he was surprised was an understatement.

-What the hell are you doing here?- he almost yelled at her. He opened the door in pajamas and his gun in hand- Erica, it's 2 in the morning!-

-I know- she tried to smile at him, but failed- I just needed to talk to you-

-Okay- he sighed and opened the door wider- come on in-

-It's okay. I just wanted to ask you to cancel my grandfather's funeral-

-What? I can't do that-

-Yes. I was the one who was supposed to do it, but you never called, took the responsibility and arranged everything. I'm fine with it, you were always a dick, and you never liked me- by this point, he had an expression of shock on his unhandsome face- but my grandfather wanted to be cremated. And I'm sure as hell gonna respect that. And I'll make sure you will too- she stared at him straight into his eyes, and he swallowed hard.

-I'll call the funeral home tomorrow-

-Tomorrow's supposed to be the service, so call them now, and tell them I'm coming. I wanna say goodbye to my grandfather since I didn't have the chance before-

-You wanna go now?-

-No, probably tomorrow morning- he nodded in relief

-Okay, I'll tell them that-

-Alright then, bye Mike. Say hello to Suzy for me-

-Mm-mmm- he couldn't close the door in her face any faster than he did. Erica sighed and walked to her car. She had totally messed up the already trivial relationship with the Sheriff. But it was worth it. She was pissed beyond belief for what he did, and it was nice to have him scared of her. He should be. She'd hunted things he couldn't even imagine, killed evil with her very two hands. So, yes, she could totally mess up anything if she wanted, she had the right.

And she arranged the visit to the funeral home because sooner or later they were going to need dead man's blood to hunt the vampires. And though she wasn't going to take it from her grandfather, there were always more dead people around.

It was half past two when she arrived at the motel room where the Winchesters were. She knocked, since she didn't have keys, and John welcomed her with a mumbled "hey". She walked in, bags of food in hand, and Kovu following, and looked around. Sam and Dean were sleeping on the two queen size beds that looked pretty inviting to her right then. She shook her head and set the bags on the table. The room wasn't big. John had two chairs next to the table and was sitting in one, waiting for her to sit in the other, she guessed. She took out the cat's food and fed Kovu. He must have been starving from how he attacked the food when she put it on the floor.

-You're still carrying that thing?- John asked her, eyeing Kovu suspiciously

-You know his name- she scolded- and yes, that cat saved my life a couple times actually, I'm not getting rid of him anytime soon- He rolled his eyes at her and got back to whatever he was doing. Erica took a bagel out of the bag and began chewing it while she sat.

-So, what's up?- she asked quietly, taking in consideration the two guys sleeping a few feet from her

-Police scanner- John pointed to the piece of black plastic he illegally brought from a retired sheriff in Michigan-Nothing so far- he said before she was able to question

-Okay. How do the shifts work? I can hold on a few more hours easily-

-Boys went to sleep almost an hour ago. I'll wake Dean up in two hours if things stay quiet and you can take his spot-

-Great- she nodded and stood up to make coffee. Erica was nothing if not practical. John threw her a grateful look and continued his work.

An hour passed by slowly. Nothing promising on the police scanner that would make them think the vampires attacked. Erica was beginning to doze off, one hand under her chin, legs crossed under her on the chair. They hadn't talked since she arrived, and that didn't help her boredom. She was trying to cope with Daniel's death, and by trying to cope, she meant ignore it until there was something she could do to avenge him. That was the Elkins' way. Or at least her way.

Half an hour later, she was looking forward to lay down on the bed. Dean seemed pretty comfy. Her mind mumbling was interrupted by the operator voice in the police scanner

-"Possible 207. Better get the forensics out here"- she had missed the first part, but that sounded like a lead. And John confirmed her suspicion when he nearly jumped from his chair and began to shake his sons awake. Erica shook her head and got up too, preparing to leave.

-Sam, Dean, c'mon- the guys began to stir in their sleep and were quickly awake- A couple called 911. They found a body in the street. Cops got there, everyone was missing. It's the vampires-

-How do you know?- Sam questioned

-Just, follow me, okay?- Erica could tell his patience was already wasting away, and she needed him

-Alright, John, I'll follow behind, lead the way- The boys glanced at her funny, probably wondering where did all the familiarity came from, but she ignored them.

-Aren't you a little under-dressed?- Dean asked her, eyeing her from head to toes. Erica looked at herself and shrugged

-These were the only clean clothes I had left when I came back, I didn't have time to change. Does it bother you?- there was a slightly tone of defiance in her voice that John internally cringed away from.

-Ricky, let's go- he almost pushed her outside, while Dean smirked in response to her question. Did it bother him? Not at all. She was after all wearing a pair of cute little jean shorts with a plaid shirt with the sleeves cut off. She had tied it at her waist, showing a tattoo on her back and a very feminine body underneath. She was one of those women who had curves, slim waist and wide hips. Exactly the kind of women he liked.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother as he walked out of the room

-C'mon Dean- he urged him. Dean shook his head and tried to compose himself.

-Vampires. Gets funnier every time I hear it- he smirked one more time and they made their way to the Impala to follow John. They didn't know what car Erica was driving, but she was gone as well as their dad, so they hurried to catch up with them.

Erica drove behind John the entire ride. The sun was rising when they got to the crime scene. Due to her attire and the fact that the every cop in town knew her, John decided she should stay behind with Sam and Dean, which she really wasn't willing to do. But like every other time she tried to argue with John, it was useless and he always ended up winning.

So, now the three of them were standing next to the Impala, waiting. She had left Kovu at the motel, but her Camaro was parked a few feet away, to avoid suspicion from the police. Everyone in town knew her Black Panther Camaro, it was an odd car to have, beautiful and weird to find.

-Nice ride- she complimented as a way to break the ice. She could tell they were tense and didn't really trust her, though she couldn't blame them. It was John's fault to never have mentioned her, though she didn't blame him for that either. Once again, Dean smirked at her and Sam rolled his eyes.

-You're not bad yourself- he replied, gesturing to the way her car was. Erica smiled, nodding

-It was my dad's- she explained- but he hadn't used it in a decade when I got it. It took me a year to fix her up-

-I'm sure it was worth it-

-It was- she agreed- It's the best car for a runaway. She'd never seen a tail light- Sam could see challenge in her eyes. Her beautiful sky blue eyes that shined with the morning sun. He hadn't realized, hadn't paid much attention, but she was gorgeous. In that moment, while she chatted with her brother about trivial things, she twisted her black hair in her hands, tying it up in two pig tails that made her look beyond cute.

Sam shook his head and tried to focus on the important matter there. And as he did that, his previous annoyance towards his father returned.

-Is he gonna take too much longer?- he asked to nobody in particular, making Erica nod in understanding and Dean sighed in exasperation- I just don't get why we can't go with him-

-Oh, no, tell me it's not already starting!- Dean said

-What's starting?- Erica didn't understand but luckily, John decided to appear right that moment

-What you've got?- Dean inquired, grateful for the change of subject

-Oh, it's them alright. Looks like they're heading west. We're gonna have to double back to get around that detour-

-How can you be so sure?- Erica was starting to get John's usual attitude towards his son. She always wondered why he was so bitter about it, and now he knew. The guy was one of those rebel kids that always questioned everything. Right then though, she didn't completely mind.

-Sam…- came Dean's warning voice. John threw a glance Erica's way but she stayed where she was. She was already too deep into it; she wasn't going to leave for a capricious big man.

-What? I just wanna know if we're going in the right direction- "Valid point" Erica thought

-We are-

-How do you know?- Sam seemed pretty angry right then, Erica doubted that was a wise idea for John to piss him off even more

-I found these- Erica stood on her tip toes to see John's stretched hand. And cringed away the instant she saw what he was holding. Dean instead, grabbed it between his fingers and studied it

-It's a, uh, vampire fang-

-No fangs- Erica qualified- teeth. The second set descends when they attack- she shivered involuntarily remembering previous experiences with vampires. She resisted the urge to touch the scar tissue on her neck. They all looked at her and John nodded, appreciating the interruption

-Any more questions?- he asked, eyes fixed on Sam, who stayed quiet-Let's get outta here, we're losing daylight-

He walked around the Impala to his truck, Erica following

-Hey, Dean, why don't you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were gonna ruin it- Dean looked shocked and kind of embarrassed while Sam chuckled and Erica fought the urge to laugh as well.

On the way to the vampires' nest, Dean read the information they had from John's journal while Sam drove.

-Vampires nest in groups of eight to ten. Smaller packs are sent out to hunt for food. Victims are taken to the nest, where the pack keeps them alive, bleeding them for days or weeks. I wonder if that what happened to the 911 couple-

-It's probably what Dad's thinking- Sam answered- Of course, it would be nice if he just told us what he thinks-

-So it is starting-

-What?- Sam glanced at his brother, not getting his reaction

-Sam, we've been lookin' for Dad all year. Now we're not with him for more than a couple of hours, and there's static already- he explained

-No, look, I'm happy he's okay, all right? And I'm happy that we're all workin' together again-

-Good-

-It's just the way he treats us. Like we're children-he sounded annoyed. And he was. It was what bothered him the most about working with his father, his usual bossiness and sergeant attitude -He barks orders at us, Dean- Sam kept going-he expects us to follow him without question. He keeps us on some crap need-to-know deal-

-He does what he does for a reason- Dean defended

-What reason?!-

-Our job! There's no time to argue, there's no margin for error, all right, it's just the way the old man runs things-

-Yeah, well, maybe that worked when we were kids, but not anymore, all right? Not after everything you and I have been through. I mean, are you telling me you're cool with just falling in line and letting him run the whole show?-

-If that's what it takes…-

-That's just, plain stupid!-

-Erica doesn't seem to mind- he commented, nonchalantly

-We know jack squat about her, man-

-She's Ekins' granddaughter. And Dad trusts her with the job, and she trusts Dad too. That's enough information for me, thanks-

-So, you're telling me you're okay with her knowing more about this than us?-

-Again, Dad didn't tell us for a reason. He thought vampires were extinct-

-She found them before, they couldn't have been extinct, and he must have known that-

-How you figured she found them before?-

-The scar on the right side of her neck? She tries to hide it with her hair, but it's there if you pay attention. She's a vampire hunter, like her grandfather was, and if Dad knew her, he must have known what she hunted-

-I don't think Dad knows much about her either- Dean accepted- but there's a story there we don't know-

-I'd be happy to hear it, but of course, he wouldn't tell us anything-

-Maybe is for the best…- Dean murmured, but Sam didn't hear.

While she drove, Erica tried to remember everything she knew about vampires. Her grandfather had taught her well, he was one of the best vampire hunters out there. But still, as good as he'd been, they still caught him. She shook her head; that train of thought wouldn't take her anywhere. "Focus, Ricky, vampires, you know those bloodsucking monsters better than you know yourself". And she was sure this was the same clan that killed her father, they just fitted the M.O. Torturing hunters, stealing weapons, taking trophies. Damn parasites, she hated them with all her soul.

If these vampires were the ones who killed her father, that meant running into an old friend. Luther. The vampires' leader and her slutty mate, Kate. Jesus, she really hated that vamp too. But there was no reason for them to kill Daniel, after what she'd put them through. Two years ago, she'd killed half the clan in Missouri, and after that, she'd thought they were going to leave her and her family alone. Well, apparently, vampires weren't good at forgiving. Unfortunately for them, neither was she.

Ten years ago, Luther and Kate killed her father. It wasn't a normal murder in action either. They chased him down to his cabin in Texas and slaughtered him right there. Josh Colbert, J.C. her father's hunter partner had been out for food, and that's why he lived. He didn't have the chance to kill the vampires, they were gone by the time he returned. Luther had a grunge against the Elkins family. According to Daniel's history lessons, her great great grandfather, Joseph Elkins, killed Luther's family, it was almost by the time Colt had given him the revolver to take care of it.

Yes, her family's history was old and tumultuous. They were one of the first hunters in the country, along with the Campbell family. Samuel Colt trusted Joseph Elkins with his most precious possession. A revolver that could kill any supernatural being. And since then, the gun had been in her family's vault one way or the other, and they had looked after it all those years. And now, it was her responsibility to get it back and decide what to do with it. God, it sucked to be the last hunter in her family.

Erica hit the gas and sped down the quiet roads of Colorado, driving probably to her death. But it didn't matter, if she got the Colt back, and avenge her grandfather's death, it didn't matter, it'd be worth it. And not for the first time, she was glad she had John fighting on her side. Though his sons were a weird plus, she accepted that. Maybe they could even make a good team, who knew?


	2. Chapter 2: Closure

**Hi! Okay, here goes chapter 2...I hope you like it n.n**

**Love and peace to all, Maggie**

-Ricky, pull off at the next entry-

-Okay- she simply said and hung up her cell phone. After all those years, she knew better than to question John. Apparently, his son didn't.

She passed the Winchesters arguing on a side of the road and decided to stop before it got nasty. She didn't know if they were going to fight or what, but thought that maybe if she was there they be less inclined to do it.

She stepped out her car as Sam was yelling at his father

-Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous to be together. Now, out of the blue, you need our help. Now, obviously, something big is going down, and we wanna know what-

-Get back in the car- John ordered, but it was like talking to a wall

-No!-

-I said, get back in the damn car!-

-Yeah, and I said no- they were dangerously close, the way men like to stand when they're preparing for a physical fight, and Erica decided that was her cue to get involved

-Guys, guys!- she called, getting in the middle of them, pushing John away as she did so- c'mon, guys, that's enough- Dean had come to her aid and was keeping Sam at bay for now-okay? We're all tired, you can talk about this later-

She stared at Sam, but it was useless, he was watching his father with every ounce of will he had.

-C'mon, you made your point, tough guy, let's go- Dean told his brother and pushed him towards the car

-This is why I left in the first place- Sam mumbled, but not low enough that they couldn't hear. And damn, John heard.

-What you said?-

-Oh, damn- Erica murmured under her breath and got ready to step in between them, again

-You heard me-

-Yeah, you left. Your brother and me, we needed you. _You_ walked away, Sam, _you_ walked away!-

-John, c'mon- Erica tried to stop him but to no avail

-You were the one who said don't come back, Dad. You're the one who closed that door, not me! You were just pissed off you couldn't control me anymore!- John had a pretty good grip of Sam's shirt, but somehow, Erica managed to get in the middle. That was the best she could do right then

-Stop it!- Dean yelled at them- Stop it, that's enough!- Erica yanked John back and gave Sam space to get in the car

-C'mon, John, we've got a vampire nest to clean, let's go- she kept an arm around his and walked with him to his car. She opened the door and glared at him meaningfully, then stormed off to her own car and jumped in.

They made it to the vampires' nest around late morning. It was a long way from Manning, close to the town she'd been before she found out about Daniel. Coincidence? She doubted it.

She and the Winchesters parked outside what looked like a barn, where the vampires were staying currently, and were now scouting the place for clues, stalking behind some trees, watching. Fortunately, things between Sam and John had cooled off, but she was still ready to jump at any moment, which didn't help the matter in any way.

-Old decrepit son of a bitch- she cursed, making Sam turned to look at her curiously

-That's the leader?- John asked, following her gaze

-Yep, that's Luther in the flesh- she nodded- and the other one is new, I don't know him-

-Terrific-

-So, they're really not afraid of the sun- Dean commented, eyes fixed ahead. Erica scoffed

-Nah… direct sun hurts like a nasty sunburnt- she explained- The only way to kill them is by beheading-

-Nice…-

-And, yeah, they sleep during the day, but it doesn't mean they won't wake up- John added

-So I guess walking right in is not our best option- Dean said and John shared a look with Erica

-Actually, that's the plan- Erica sighed and got up from her spot on the floor. They gathered around their cars to look for weapons. Erica got her favorite machete, two smaller ones in case the first one got lose or suffer any inconvenience, and her old companion, her M1911 silver Colt. She walked to John's truck and leaned against the trunk while John took out his own machete. Sam and Dean stared at it and at John's arsenal with awe. Guess Daddy dearest had a few things left he could teach his sons.

-So, you really wanna know about this Colt?- he asked, and Erica sighed. She knew that moment would come sooner or later, and she was actually ready for it, despite her initial dislike of sharing family history. The boys shared a glance and nodded

-Yes, sir- Sam answered.

-It's just a story- John began- a legend really- he eyed Erica meaningfully and continued- Well, I thought it was. Never really believed it until I read Daniel's letter- he took a breath, and kept going- Back in 1835, when Halley's Comet, was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo, they say Samuel Colt made a gun. A special gun. He made it for a hunter. A man like us, only on horseback. The story goes he made thirteen bullets. This hunter used the gun a half-dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. Legend says that gun can kill anything-

-You know who the guy was?- Sam inquired, trying to connect the loose ends of Erica's presence. John looked at Erica and she sighed and nodded

-The guy was Joseph Elkins-she explained- he was my great-great-something grandfather. The first of the Elkins line of hunters-

-Wait, you said it can kill anything. Anything like supernatural anything?- Dean questioned

-Like the demon- Sam ventured, and was right.

-Yeah, the demon. Ever since I picked up its trail, I've been looking for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun…we may have it- John replied and met Erica's gaze. She understood perfectly John's need for the gun, and was convinced he would make better use of it than her. After all, vampires die if beheaded, demons couldn't die, just go back to hell. And well, she had a few grunges against demons herself.

Everything was silent after that. They got ready, and surprisingly, worked well as a team. John split them in two, Sam and Dean on one side, while she'd go with him to get the Colt back from the vampires' leader.

Erica's heart was beating fast in her chest. Of all the times she hunted vampires, she never got so close to their nest like she was doing right then, and it made her nervous. Worst of all, it made her nervous to have Sam and Dean with her. John she could handle, but his sons were a completely different matter; they shouldn't have been involved in that. She shook her head and decided it wasn't her decision to make, whether they were there or not.

When she was walking in, following after John, something made her turn and she caught Sam's gaze. There was a special glow in his eyes that twisted her insides. They were a bright weird color, and they shined with the morning sun, like the ocean when she visited her cousin in Peninsula Valdes. It made her feel comfortable staring into them, and that same fact forced her to focus back on reality.

She smiled softly at him, trying to show support or something like that, she wasn't totally sure. Sam grinned back, dazed by her young expression, almost childlike in its fear. She was scared, but she was brave as well, walking into the house of the beings that killed her grandfather. Sam briefly remembered something he read somewhere, "Courage is not the absence of fear but the ability to overcome it". He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Now was definitely not the time to pay attention to how good she looked or how brave she was.

-Where do you think Luther is?-

-Probably a different room than the others, with his mate. He must have the gun with him too-

-Great, then let's head straight there, and be ready to use that machete the second they move, alright?-

-When did I ever hesitate when killing vampires?- she whispered back, rolling her eyes- Sam and Dean are taking the perimeter, right? Watch the other vamps?

-Yeah, they should also check for prisoners-

-I'm sure there'll be a few, there always are-

Walking in from the back assured them they could see the vampires if they decided to wake up, and help the guys if something went wrong. But looking for Luther and Kate while waiting for an alarm was more difficult.

-Down the hall- Erica whispered loudly- there're two doors, one must lead to the principal area, the other one must be Luther's room-

-Alright. I get in first, you watch my back- Erica nodded and they entered the vampires' room, finding Luther and Kate asleep in their bed. Erica frowned at the view and tried to keep her mind focused on not cutting their petty undead heads right off.

-John, right there- she pointed to a gun holster on one post of the bed- that's the Colt- she could recognized that gun anywhere. John nodded and gestured for her to stay back. He made his way to the bed slowly, trying very hard not to make a noise. Erica felt cold sweat running down her neck and took a deep breath to calm down. And when she thought John was finally going to get the gun, a scream from the other area echoed through the barn, waking Luther and Kate up.

Everything happened fast after that. Luther threw John flying to the wall while Erica jumped from the door way and landed a few feet away from Kate. There was no time to think clearly, she just reacted, taking her gun from her waist and shooting the window in a split second, letting the sun light flooded the room.

-Boys, run!- John yelled to his sons and Erica decided to listen as well. She took off like bat out of hell, John close behind her. They ran straight to where the cars were parked, where they should meet Sam and Dean.

-Dad?!- she could hear Dean's voice from a little farther ahead- Dad?!-

-John, c'mon- she waited for him to catch up and they arrived together

-They won't follow, they'll wait till tonight- Erica told them, John in particular- when a vampire gets your scent is for life-

-Then what the hell do we do now?- Dean asked, exasperated. Erica and John shared a quick glance

-You've gotta found the nearest funeral home, that's what- John answered and she sighed

-I think I've got that part covered, c'mon- she threw her weapons in the passenger seat of her Camaro and turned to face the Winchesters- I asked Mike to tell the funeral home in Manning I'll visit before the cremation, they should let me in fairly easily-

-Okay- John seemed grateful for having at least one thing solved quickly- you mind getting a few things on the way there?-

-I know what you're thinking- she said with a smile that was a little out of place there- I've got what we need in the trunk- She moved her hair from her face and shrugged- I'm really used to deal with vampires-

-You think we should head back to Manning?- John inquired, and was weird as hell, because he never asked her opinion

-Yeah, let them track us there, then we'll figure a good ambush point and cover our scents-

-Sounds right- he turned to look at his sons- Dean, you mind going with Ricky to the funeral home?- Erica was about to protest but he silenced her with a look. Dean eyed her suspiciously but nodded, not wanting to go against his father.

-Sam, ride with me, c'mon- he pulled Sam with him and left.

-Okay, then. I guess it's just the two of us now, uh?- Erica commented, grinning lightly. Dean nodded and smiled back for a few seconds

-Lead the way- he said- I'll follow-

-Or I can give you the address and we can race there- she suggested, eyebrows raised in defiance. Dean looked stunned for an instant but chuckled the moment he realized she was serious

-Bring it on, little girl- he smirked at her- let's see if that car of yours is really that awesome-

-Oh, baby, it's the best- she winked at him and took out her cellphone- give me your number, I'll text you the address-

-If you wanted an excuse to get my number, all you had to do was ask- he spoke with a confidence that made her laugh.

-We'll see that after I kick your ass in the road- she smiled wider at his expression- hand the number, Winchester, I don't have all day-

After exchanging numbers, they left to the funeral home, speeding down the road of Colorado. It was childish, she knew, to start that race, but she'd responded to the tension with her usual playfulness, and now was too late to back down.

Luckily for her, she made a good work with her Camaro, and it easily outran Dean's Impala, though he was a good driver and managed to throw her off balance a few times.

-Wooh, man!- she exclaimed as she got out of her car, grinning- I'm sorry for your car's self-esteem- Dean glared at her playfully and chuckled

-I demand a rematch- he said, walking closer to her. Erica laughed and shook her head

-Sure…the trip back to the motel- she raised an eyebrow- and I'll give you a heads start- Now Dean glared at her teasingly, poking her ribs and making her jump away from him giggling.

-Don't do that!- she punched his arm lightly- I hate tickles- he smirked and Erica sighed. Funny thing that she hadn't thought about her grandfather or the vampires the entire ride. Dean was a good distraction apparently. One she didn't want to get too close to.

-C'mon, Duke Nukem, let's get to work- she began walking to the funeral home, Dean at her side. It was late afternoon, the drive there hadn't taken long, but still, they were on a dead line.

-Okay, I'm wearing horrible clothes to enter a place like this- she said, stopping a few feet from the door- give me your jacket-

-What? No, what for?-

-I can't pass you as my brother, so, you're gonna play sympathetic boyfriend while I charm the guard, okay? They know who I am, but a little extra conning is never bad-

-Fine- he couldn't really argue her logic, so he took off his jacket and handed it to her. She put it on, buttoned it up so it covered her body nicely, from her mid-thigh to her breasts.

-I'm ready, let's rock- she grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly, working her sad face. She shouldn't need working, but the situation forced her to fake being alright, and it was hard to reverse it sometimes.

-Hello, may I help you folks?- the guard was a nice guy, mid-fifties, black and gray short hair, a beard that made him look like a college teacher instead of a security guard at a funeral house.

-Hi, yes, I'm Erica Elkins, I came to see my grandfather, Daniel Elkins-The guard checked a list and nodded

-Yes, miss, right this way- when they made a move to follow, he glared at Dean

-He's my boyfriend- Erica explained, leaning in a little closer to Dean for effect- I'd appreciate it if he could stay with me, it's a really hard time for me, my grandfather was the only family I had- a few tears escaped her eyes and the guard nodded again, gaze softening

-Of course, miss- the guard leaded them to the farther room, where three coffins rested, two of them opened, except Daniel's.

-You must understand that under the circumstances, we can't let you see him in the current state- he told her- it was a very ferocious animal attack- Erica shuddered and Dean wrapped an arm around her, this time not for show, but for support. He didn't know what came over him, but he wanted to comfort her. Maybe she was giving some damsel in distress vibe, who knew?

-It's okay, I just wanna say goodbye- the guard nodded and left them alone in the room the door closed behind them.

-Awesome- Erica sighed- watch the door, I'm gonna take the blood- she took a jar and a syringe from Dean's coat, at which Dean narrowed his eyes. That was another reason to take his jacket, he had the tools.

-You're not gonna open that coffin, are you?- she seemed sane enough, but one could never be too sure

-Of course not- she replied, not looking at him- they can only do that, I don't have the tools. Besides, there're two more guys perfectly capable of serving us-

-If you say so- while Erica set to work, Dean guarded the door, but nothing happened whatsoever.

-Okay, I'm done- she held up the jar full of blood and wrinkled her nose at it- it's not the nicest view, I'll give you that-

-Here- he handed her a brown bag, like they used in grocery stores. She nodded grateful and put the jar in the bag, then in the inside pocket of Dean's jacket.

-Let's go, night's close and John's gonna tear me apart if we're not back before sunset-

After they thanked the guard and left, Dean decided he better ask what he wanted to know. He didn't know, but maybe Erica was going to be a fellow hunter friend who could help them

-So…- he started- how did you meet Dad?- Erica slowed her steps and turned to look at him as she walked

-A hunt- she answered- Or that's what I first thought, I was in Montana, chasing a demon's trail, though I didn't know back then. John saved me from getting killed, exorcised the demon, then gave me a copy of the exorcism- she chuckled- I think he knew he wasn't gonna get rid of me that easily-

-What you mean "That's what I first thought"?-

- John was a friend of my father's. He used to stop by when I was a kid, but after my dad died he didn't visit anymore. So we lost touch. Then, when I was in another hunt a few weeks after the demon thing, we met again. A werewolf this time. I managed to kill the thing myself, he got there late. But it was the second time we saw each other, and it was getting weird. I don't remember much from my dad's old friends, but when he told me who he was, I knew. He and Bobby used to be my favorite people when I was young-

-Bobby Singer?- he asked with wide eyes

-Yeah… So, after that he kinda mentored me. I always thought he stick with me because he felt an obligation to my father-

-Who was your dad?-

-Tyler Elkins- she replied- died ten years ago, killed by these same vampires-

-I'm sorry-

-Don't be, it's not your fault- By then, they had reached the cars- So, rematch? Or you're too tired and too much of a chicken to lose to a girl again?-

-Bring it on, shortie- he defied- we'll see who bites the dust now-

-I assure you, my friend, it will be you- she didn't return his jacket, or the blood. Instead, she jumped in the car and started the engine, hurrying Dean to do the same.

-I beat ya again, Duke Nukem- she was laughing loudly when they arrived at the motel- we can keep it a secret if you're too embarrassed-

Dean didn't answer. He walked in their room, Erica right behind him. Sam and John had been laughing about something, because when they entered, they stopped, but kept smiling.

-Heavy security to protect a bunch of dead guys- Dean joked. Sam's eyes fell immediately on Erica. And the fact that she was wearing his brother jacket didn't help either. John also watched her carefully, but she ignored them.

-You got it?- he asked. Erica smirked, like she was amused he doubted her. She took out the jar with the blood and handed it to him. John smiled, and locked gazes with her

-You know what to do-

And indeed, she knew. The plan was to set a trap for the vampires, use bait. In that case, the bait was going to be Dean. Erica and John talked about it, and decided the most likely vamp to show was Kate. So, if they had Kate, they had a bargain chip for Luther and the gun.

Bow and arrows in hand, the three of them waited behind some trees for her to appear. Dean stood by the Impala, faking mechanic problems. Erica watched as Kate walked towards Dean, flanked by another vampire, not Luther, and not someone she knew either. They waited till Kate slapped Dean, then hung him by the throat up in the air.

-Now!- John ordered and Sam and Erica shot the two vampires through the chest.

Kate turned around, letting Dean fall to the ground and faced them. She smiled when she saw Erica.

-Damn, barely even stings, Ricky- she commented

-Give it time, darling- Erica replied- they're soaked in dead man's blood- she grinned wide- that's like poison to you, ain't it?- She seemed shocked for a second before the blood began to take effect. She fainted and Dean caught her.

-Load her up- John commanded- I've got this one- Erica shook her head and he nodded. She was going to kill every vampire that had anything to do with any member of her family's death. Sam went to help Dean while John backed her up, just in case.

The vampire was knelt on the ground, weak from the poison. Erica looked right into his eyes while she took out her machete. The blade shined with the moonlight and her gaze turned vengeful and feverish. With one swift move, the vampire's head rolled to the floor, splashing blood all over the place, included her face and clothes. Well, she really liked those shorts, damn it.

-Where're the herbs, Ricky?- John asked, after tying the vampire up

-Here- she handed them the herbs- saffron and cabbage, with some dead skunks in the mix- she shivered- poor little guys…-

- Toss 'em in the fire, it'll block our scents and hers until we're ready- she ordered Dean

-These stuff stinks- he complained and Erica chuckled

-That's the whole point- she said-Dust your clothes with the ashes, and you'll stand a chance of not being detected-

The fire grew and then was tamed by the wind

-You sure they'll come after her?- Sam inquired. Erica smirked and John nodded

-Vampires mate for life, she means more to the leader than the gun. But the blood sickness is gonna wear off soon. So you don't have a lot of time to get those people out- John told them

-Half an hour ought to do it- Dean seemed pretty confident and Erica learnt to trust a Winchester reputation a long time ago

-And then I want you out of the area as fast as you can- John added, and with one look at Sam, Erica knew a fight was coming. Or at least a heated argument.

-Um, guys, I'm gonna take her to the car, okay?- she didn't wait for an answer and almost ran to get Kate.

She had to half drag the vampire to John's truck, but after five long minutes, she finally made it. And John was right behind her.

-Oh, damn it!- she cursed, sighing- I thought you guys were gonna cut each other's throats, I wouldn't have left otherwise- John didn't reply. Erica got the message, and didn't want to get in the middle of a family drama.

-Okay, she's loaded- she told him- I'll follow close, but not too close, if any vamp escapes, I got 'em-

-Good- he nodded and looked at her seriously- Ricky, if things get too tough, or too out of control, I want you out, okay? There's no point in you dying like the rest of your family, you're not good to anybody dead-

-Yes, sir- she blinked and held back a few tears that were threatening to spill.

-Then let's go, we've got work to do-

Erica was one minute behind John, waiting for anything to go wrong. She watched as the vampires cut him off, all four of them. Erica cursed. The clan had grown since she last saw them, those were a lot of vamps to kill in one night, even for her. Luckily, with John's help she could do it

-It's show time- she murmured, gripping her machete hard on one hand and her Bowie knife in the other. She walked in silence, getting nearer and nearer to the vampires, from behind. She could use the element of surprise and get rid of as many as possible.

Erica's eyes darted from John to the vampires. He had gotten Kate out, tied up, and was now negotiating, or that was what it looked like anyway. She saw Luther walked closer to John and quickened her pace. He left the gun on the ground, and began to back up. Erica tensed, waiting for the inevitable comeback of the vampires.

And when it happened, she jumped ten feet in the air. Kate pushed John and he hit the lights of his truck. That was her moment to act. She was positioned behind one of the females vampires, and in a quick movement, she had the machete up and through her throat. It was a short victory, since the others were already attacking her.

She fought with a male vampire she didn't know, while Luther got a hold of John, probably to use him against her. Her attention went back to the principal threat for her life. She felt her fingers lose the machete and the vampire tried to bite her. But there was so much you can say about Erica Elkins, and her being a coward is not one of them. She stabbed her Bowie knife in the vampire's side, where his liver should be and he backed away. She quickly got her machete back, jumped to her feet and cut the creature's head off, literally.

But as soon as she did that there was another vampire holding her down. And as she was about to sank her teeth in her neck, an arrow pierced her chest, and she blessed the Winchesters and their stubbornness. Kate tried to go for her, but another dead man's blood soaked arrow stopped her.

By then Luther was already freeing John and got a grip of Sam's jacket when he ran to help his father.

-Don't!- he yelled at Dean and Erica- or I'll break his neck- he locked eyes with her- put the blade down, both of you-

They obeyed, and waited.

-Long time no see, Ricky- he greeted her- you look good, as always-

-Oh, your time walking the Earth is coming to an end, bloodsucker- she said with an expression of hatred and rage

-Yeah? You'll be the Elkins who finally gets to kill me?- he scoffed viciously- I doubt it-

Something caught Erica's eye and she saw John moving, Colt in hand. She smirked and looked at Luther

-My face will be the last thing you see before you go to hell, you evil fucker- and with that, John stood up and shot him. Luther let go of Sam and Erica ran to his side to assist him. They all watched as the bullet in the Colt made a light cross the vampire's body, like a thunderbolt. Erica cringed away from it. It was what had happened when she shot the demon in Julian.

Luther fell, dead, to the floor. But there were other vampires there.

-Luther!- Kate's voice was heartbreaking, and Erica had never enjoyed something as much as that. She turned and grabbed her machete, smirking at Kate the whole time.

-You'll join him soon enough- she didn't have time to react, because Erica had her head detached from her body in a blink of an eye. The other female vampire tried to run, but Sam caught her and Erica beheaded her, not without splashing some blood in his face.

-Sorry about that- she was saying later, when they were back in the motel in Manning. John had told them to go clean up while he got rid of the bodies. She had the Colt with her, but she already knew what was going to happen to it afterwards.

-Don't worry- Sam dismissed easily- you were killing a vamp, it's understandable- Erica smiled at him and finished cleaning his face. She had insisted on it, since she was the one who got him all dirty with blood.

While the two of them sat at one of the beds chatting comfortably, Dean studied them. He didn't know her, but he knew his brother. And what he noticed in Sam right then was attraction, but it went deeper. Sam wasn't the type to fall for a girl just for looks, and he guessed that what they witnessed today of Erica's character was enough to catch his attention.

He just never thought Sam would be the guy to like a girl like Erica. Not that there was anything wrong with her, but, she was a hunter, a girl probably his age that took risks hunting alone, that for all they knew, had no family besides her grandfather, who was now dead. And yes, he never thought Sam would go for the problematic chick, but he also guessed there was more to her than that. And from what he saw of their short interaction, Sam wanted to learn more about her, which he still couldn't figure out if was good or not.

-So, wait- Sam said while he helped her clean her arms and hands which were stained with blood- you're saying that Dad went through all this and you still have the gun? That doesn't make sense-

-It doesn't- she agreed- but the fact that I have the gun doesn't mean it will always be like that-

-You mean…- Sam's bright eyes shined with hope for an instant- you'd give it to us? Seriously? It's your family's legacy; it's been with you for centuries-

-Only one- she smiled- and a few years-

-Erica…-

-Please, call me Ricky- she finished getting the blood off her face and threw the towel she was using on the floor, not caring about it for now. She began braiding her hair while she spoke- Look, Sam, I respect your father very much. He's a good man, helped me a lot every chance he had. I know what happened to your mother- she glanced at Dean, who was listening as intently as Sam- and I know about your girlfriend- she didn't look totally sad, but sympathetic- I understand the desire for revenge. Hell, I've killed my grandfather's murderers and have no idea what to do next! But you guys deserve closure, and killing that son of a bitch demon is as much closure as you can get-

-Thanks- Sam said, startling them both- I don't get why Dad's been so secretive about you all this time, but I'd like to maybe call you if we run into a nasty case with vampires-he grinned and Erica smiled back at him

-I'd love that- she replied- you guys seem to be awesome hunters, it'd be awesome to work with you-

They didn't have a chance to say anything else, because John walked in, face grim and happy at the same time. It was weird for Erica to see him like that. He looked so tired.

-So…- John started. Sam, Dean and Erica were standing in front of him now, like three kids waiting to be scolded- You ignored a direct order back there- he spoke to his sons, and Erica sighed in relief

-Yes, sir- Sam didn't seem sorry at all

-But we saved your ass- Dean added and both Sam and Erica looked at him like he just grew another head

-You're right- John admitted

-I am?- Erica grinned at Dean's false bravado, it was kind of cute

-It scares the hell out of me; you two are all I've got. But I guess we are stronger as a family. So…we go after this damn thing…together- he met Erica's eyes- you've been great, Ricky. Your father would be proud-

She smiled softly and nodded

-John- she walked over to her bag and grabbed the Colt- it'll be more useful to you than me- she told him. He could tell she was being honest, that was what he always liked about that girl, her brutal honesty

-Ricky…- she stretched her hand with the gun in it- Are you sure?- Sam and Dean watched, afraid to interrupt such a tense moment

-I'm sure, John- she was about to put the gun in his hand, but then she drew it back- but first- she added- I want you to promise me something-

-What is it?- John was almost ready for her demand. Hell, after years of knowing her, he didn't expect any less

-I know you're going after the demon- she spoke with that weird yet captivating accent, and the way she had his father wrapped around her little finger made Sam wondered just how wonderful that girl really was- And I know it won't be easy. I want you to call me, okay? If you need anything, damn, even if you don't, call me. If you kill the fucker, if you don't kill him and need something, call- she emphasized the last word carefully- please John, I wanna be there if you need me- she looked at Sam and Dean- or if they need me. If anything comes up, don't hesitate to call, put me on speed dial, John, otherwise I'll bug the hell outta you and find you. You know I will-

John stayed silent for a few seconds, considering. Then he took the gun from her hand and smiled

-I promise- he simply said and in an impulsive movement, she hugged him, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. It felt like hugging her father one more time. She then pulled away and chuckled

-God help you if you break that promise, John- she told him and they all laughed.

-Don't worry, Ricky, I won't-


	3. Chapter 3: From ashes to ashes

After the Winchesters left to do whatever it was they were going to do with the demon, Erica returned to her grandfather's house. It was time to take care of his death and what it brought on her. She still had a few things to take from the house. She was planning on selling it. She couldn't afford nor did she want such a big house for herself if she was never even around. She also had to get rid of Daniel's truck, since she neither wanted it nor could find it a good use. For that she had an easy answer, take it to Bobby Singer's salvage yard and tell him to do whatever the hell he wanted with it. But the house was going to be a more complicated matter.

It was midday when she arrived at her grandfather's house. The state had been in her family for years, but like many other things she had to decide, not keeping it was something that relied completely on her. She was alone, no more relatives to go for help during a hunt, no one to call if she needed aid.

Except, there was people she could call. "If anything happens…call" Sam had told her before slipping a paper with his cell phone number on it into her pocket. It'd been a kind of intimate move, and the proximity between them had made her heartbeat race.

So, she could call the Winchesters, she also had Dean and John's number. Whether she'd do it or not someday, was going to be a mystery till the moment arrives. She shook her head as she entered the house, Kovu following close behind. For the last four years, that had been her home. There was where her grandfather taught her to shoot werewolves in the heart, to stab shape-shifters in just the right way, to behead a vampire without hesitation. Now the place felt empty, cold.

Daniel's cremation was going to be the next day, and a lawyer friend was going to help with selling the house, so that part was covered at least. What she had to do was get things out. Take all the furniture, her grandfather's papers and weapons someplace safe. But, she didn't know any safe place, nor really.

"I guess I can ask Bobby" she thought as she put some cat food in Kovu's dish. He started eating the instant it touched the plate. Erica grabbed a glass and poured herself a drink, then sat down by the table to think. Bobby Singer had been a close friend of her father. She even met him before she knew what he was. He was always good to her, anytime he visited, he brought her something. She had a toy cars collection because of him.

Yes, he and John had been the only hunters she met as a kid, except for her godfather, J.C. but he was a different matter. Bobby loved her, and she loved him, as much as she loved John. They were paternal figures in her father-less world. They were heroes in her mind, and in real life too. She was sure Bobby would love her to visit him, didn't matter what she wanted to do there. He always said to stop by whenever she could, and she did, almost every month she went there, stayed a few days, help him with research or attending some phone calls from fellow hunters. That's how she made most of her contacts.

Anyway, after a lot of consideration, she decided she would call him and ask if she could leave a few things there. South Dakota wasn't far, and after finishing business in Manning, she'd be free to go wherever the hell she wished. But first, she needed to actually finish business in Manning. She started by calling her family. And by family, she meant brother.

Dylan Elkins was a 28 year old heart surgeon, with a son and two daughters. He was married to a psychiatrist and lived in Chicago. He also had no idea what his sister did for a living. He thought Erica was a nomad artisan who traveled across the country selling jewels. When she visited him she always had to buy some jewels from a friend to support the lie. It was exhausting, but worth it. She didn't want her brother or nieces and nephew anywhere near monsters.

But Dylan did know about their grandfather. He knew Erica lived with him most of the time, and now she'd have to tell him he was dead. Which wasn't something she was looking forward to do. She took out her cell phone and stared at it for a few minutes. Until she felt a soft nudge on her leg and looked down to see Kovu. He jumped into her lap and got comfortable there. Erica scratched his head playfully and smiled. The things that cat put up with. Biting a skin-walker in the ankle, scratching a Wendigo in the eyes. All things that saved her. She preferred dogs, but Kovu had won a special place in her heart from the start.

Erica grabbed the bottle of vodka from the fridge, poured another drink and sat back down, Kovu still in her lap. Then she scrolled for her brother's number on her cell phone. Before hitting "dial", she took a deep breath, and exhaled. God, she was exhausted!

-_Hello? Ricky_?- came Dylan's anxious voice- _Ricky are you okay? I was worried sick about you! I read the newspaper, is it true?_-

-Yes- Erica sighed- yes, it's true. I'm here now, in Manning. I've got a few things to do-

-_I'm coming_- he said in a rush- _I'm driving there, I don't give a damn, I'll be there with you_-

-No, Dylan, don't- she sighed, again- just, I'm doing okay, really- she emphasized the last word- Granddad would like me to handle it myself- she hated herself for being harsh on him, but it was the only way he'd let her do anything

-_Alright_- he told her after a short silence-_ what you're gonna do with the house?_-

-He left it to me- she started

-_What?!-_

-Yeah, he actually had a will, go figure- she was so not in the mood for joking, but it was a part of her to take pressure off the situation- He left the house to me, and told me to do whatever the hell I wanted with the truck-

_-Wow… So, what're you gonna do?-_

-I've been thinking…about selling it…-

_-The truck or the house?-_

-The house- she clarified- the truck I'll take to one of Granddad's friends-

-_Oh, okay, great_- he sounded disappointed- _you've got all figured out then-_

-Nope-

-_What is it?-_

-I've been thinking…-she repeated- I'm gonna go to Wyoming, tell Mom-

_-You wanna tell Mom?! Are you insane? She's gonna freak out! No, you can't, it's dangerous for her-_

-Dylan- she spoke with the gravest tone she could manage- She has the right to know what happened to her father-in-law-

_-He's not her father-in-law anymore, Ricky-_

-Screw you, Dylan- she snapped- I'm not in the mood to tolerate your technicalities. Mom is Daniel's daughter in law, and I don't care that she's married to that dickhead-

-_Ricky!-_

-Don't "Ricky" me- she was downright pissed off now- my grandfather just died, and you're telling me to keep it from mom. I called you, because you've got a right to know, and so does she-

-_Fine…-_ Dylan wasn't known for holding his ground for long, unlike his sister

-Okay then- she murmured, suddenly feeling drained of energy- Look, I'm tired, and I've still got a few phone calls to make-

_-I'll leave you alone, but promise me you'll call soon. I've been trying your cell phone for almost a week, Ricky-_

-Sorry- she mumbled, more out of habit than regret. "You've called for a week, I didn't answer, but God forbids you to come check on me" she thought bitterly. She knew deep down it wasn't fair, her brother had no idea what was going on.

_-I've gotta go, Ricky, the hospital just paged me-_

-Go, I'll call later-

_-Take care, sis-_

-You too- she smiled briefly- how's the baby doing?-

-_She's perfect_- she could hear the pride in Dylan's voice- _gets more beautiful every day_-

-I'll stop by soon, okay? I wanna see her, it's been a while-

_-Yeah… Kyle's been asking for you-_

-I'm sorry- she was now truly embarrassed- Tell him I love him, to take care of his sisters, and that I'll see him soon-

-_Will do_-

-Okay, bye Dylan, tell Gigi and Arianna I said "hi"-

_-Sure, Ricky, bye-_

As she hung up, Erica let out a heavy breath.

-This life sucks, pal, you got the easy part- she told Kovu, who stared at her with his green eyes, not answering. She scoffed at herself and got up to start working.

She'd said to Dylan that she had more phone calls to make, but it wasn't true. Besides him and her mother, she didn't have any family. Well, she did, in Argentina, where she was born. Here, some distant cousins all around the country, mostly people she didn't know. And she wasn't about to call every hunter she knew to spread the news. She'd been hunting for a short time compared to others out there, but she had a good list of contacts.

-Most probably already know- she said out loud to nobody- I should stop by the Roadhouse someday, though-

Like reading her mind, her cell phone rang. But it was the one she used for hunters only. So to say she was curious was an understatement.

-Hello?- she checked the caller ID first, but it was a private number

-_Ricky!?-_ Erica sighed as she recognized the voice

-Jo? Hey! How are you?-

_-How am I? I'm a freaking step away from driving my way to Colorado, if I was sure you're there, of course, 'cause one's never sure where the hell you are most of the time-_

-Okay, okay, I'm sorry for not calling. I'm in Manning-

-_So it's true_- Jo's tone became sympathetic_-I'm sorry, Ricky, I'll leave now, probably be there tomorrow-_

-Jo, don't- she chuckled once affectionately- I'm fine, dealing with a few unpleasant things, but fine. You don't need to quit your life for me, doesn't matter how short the period of time-

-_Are you sure? There isn't much a life to begin with_- she joked

-I'm positive. Though I was thinking that after I take care of a few things, I'd like to stay a few days with you guys, work the crowd; see how things are going, hear the last gossip-

_-You know you're always welcomed here. And mom would love another waitress; folks are getting tired of me already-_

-Doesn't surprise me- she laughed softly. Then, something occurred to her- Hey, Jo-

-_Yeah?-_

-You love me very much, don't you?-

-_Of course I do_- Jo answered with a chuckle-_why? What are you gonna ask?-_

-You know me so well-Erica smiled, not caring her friend couldn't see her- I need to go home, to Wyoming, tell my mom the news-

_-And you want me there with you? Of course, Ricky. You gonna pick me up or should we meet there?-_

-Wanna meet me here? It's on your way to Wyoming…- she proposed- I still need to speak to the lawyer…-

_-Why? You know what? Don't tell me, we're on the phone, and you must be busy. When do you want me there?-_

-Three days- she did the math in her head but spoke anyway- I don't wanna be a pain for asking this…-

-_Shut up_- Jo said immediately, it was a reflex of years of friendship- _I already planned on coming to see you, you just arranged everything-_

-Fine- Erica gave up fairly quickly. Any other time, she'd fight her way out of whatever situation she didn't like. Any other time she wouldn't ask her friend to come help her tell her mother her grandfather was dead.

-_That's my girl_- Jo mocked- _okay, see you in three days? Want me to take anything special?-_

-No, just be ready to kick some idiot's ass if necessary, my mother lost any taste in guys after my father-

-_I hear you…-_ Jo knew Erica's mother was a sore subject, and she wasn't about to bring it out now-_alright then, I'll see you soon, take care, and call if you need anything-_

-Will totally do, bye, Jo- she hung up and now she was sure she felt exhausted.

-C'mon, Kovu, let's wash some clothes and take a nap-

Erica knew her time in that house was ending, and wanted to make a good use of it. She put half her dirty clothes in the washing machine and turned it on. Then she grabbed Kovu and fell on her bed, cuddling him close to her chest. He was the only breathing being with her right then, and damn if she didn't need him.

Her dreams were filled with sorrowful pictures. She tossed and turned in her sleep, seeing her life like a movie. Except that, they weren't moving, the people in the pictures, they were still as a statue. Until she realized with crescent horror that those people were dead. Her father, her grandfather, Julian. She screamed at the top of her lungs at the pictures paraded in front of her. It hurt, their accusing gazes, pained expressions, they were like a hard blow in the face, it hurt and left a mark.

She woke up and fell off the bed, taking Kovu with her. She tried to calm her breathing and looked at the clock in her nightstand. 4 pm it said with its red lights. She'd only been asleep for an hour. Goddamn it, she hated when that happened. She wished there was a way to stop dreaming, stop hurting over the past.

But there wasn't, and now she was fully awake and wired. She couldn't stay in one place, she went from the living room to the kitchen to make a sandwich, ate it and went to the laundry room. By 8 pm, she had finished everything in the house and had to call the funeral home to arrange the cremation. They were supposed to take Daniel's corpse to the local cemetery to be cremated, and then give her the ashes, for her to do whatever she wanted with them.

And she knew what she wanted to do. She was going to take them to the mountains and scattered them with the wind. Her grandfather would be forever there, that was his home. But that was tomorrow's responsibility. Now she'd have to sleep, but there was no way in hell she'd manage, so, she decided to call Bobby, explain the situation, maybe feel a bit better after speaking to him.

-_Hello?-_ Erica smiled at the familiarity of Bobby's voice

-Hi, old man, how are you?- she always liked to call him that to tease him, it was somewhat of a private joke

_-Ricky? God, kid, I've been worried about you. Where have you been?-_

-Manning- she answered easily- look, Bobby…-

-_I know about Daniel_- he interrupted_- I'm sorry, Ricky. You need help with anything? I can leave now and be there tomorrow-_ she grinned again at how fast he was willing to come see her. Just like Jo. Perhaps that was how real friends behaved.

-I'm fine, Bobby- he grunted at her lie but she ignored it- though I do need something-

_-What is it?-_

-I've got my granddad's truck, I'd like to take it to your salvage yard, maybe you can sell it or destroy it, I really don't care-

_-Sure, kid, bring it, I'll take care of it-_

-Thanks, Bobby-

_-No problem. And Ricky…-_

-Yeah?-

_-Be careful, okay? Weird things are going down-_

-What you mean?-

_-I've heard of at least ten demonic possessions so far this week-_

-Wow…- she sat on the couch and tried to think fast- what you think it is?-

-_Hell if I know_- Bobby replied- _but it doesn't look pretty-_

-I've handled a nest of vampires recently-

-_A nest? All by yourself?- _now he sounded like he was about to grab his car and go bring her to South Dakota by her hair

-I had help…- she said evasively

-_Who? Who helped you?-_ Bobby knew that whenever she refused to tell him something, it had to do with John, but he tried anyway.

-I met the Winchesters-

_-Sam and Dean?-_he was surprised to hear that- _where the hell is John?-_

-He was here too- she told him unwillingly- the three of them helped with the vampire nest-

-_You've got the gun_?- Erica sighed and cursed under her breath. Well, of course Bobby would see right through her and John.

-No- she admitted after a few seconds of silence

_-Damn it, Ricky! I hope you're sure why you did it, he's caught in the middle of something nasty now-_

-What? Why?-

_-These demonic possessions, John disappearing like a ghost for a year… They're all connected somehow; I just can't see it yet-_

-The demon- she jumped from the couch- he must have caught a sign of the demon, some omens. A pretty good lead if he left his sons to follow-

_-That's what I thought too…-_

-But you couldn't call, he wouldn't either, and now who the hell knows what he'd gotten himself into. And Sam and Dean-

_-So they're with him? I heard they were hunting alone now-_

-Yeah, they'd been hunting alone for almost a year- she paused. Everything she knew about them was because of her talk with Sam the night before. They stayed up all night talking, until John woke up and told them to share the bed to sleep. It was awkward, but as soon as she settled and relaxed, a warm body next to her felt great.

_-You mean they've been looking for John almost a year-_

-Yeah- there was no point in denying it, Bobby knew the Winchesters better than she did anyway-I just met them, Bobby, and though I know what kinda trouble they're in, I seriously doubt John would endanger his own sons-

_-Not on purpose, of course not_- Bobby replied with a grave voice_- but the demon they're trying to find is a bad son of a bitch, one of the big players-_

-Shit-

_-Watch your language-_

-Sorry. But, does John know this? I mean, the demon killed his wife, and Sam's girl, right?-

_-And a lot more people, I'm sure. But as far as I know, John's aware of the demon status-_

-This sucks- she said as she sat back down on the couch- Ten demonic possessions so far? That's like the Apocalypse coming down, Bobby. It's war-

_-Like I said, be careful-_

-Yeah, yeah, I will. Hey, I'll stop by with Jo, I'm gonna go to Wyoming, tell my mom about Daniel-

_-Are you sure that's wise?-_

-Nope, but it's fair. She has a right to know- it was like the tenth time she said that that day- Jo's coming with me, and if she wants, maybe I'll stop by with her-

_-Sure, bring her, been ages since I last see that girl-_

-Awesome. See you soon, Bobby-

_-Take care, kid-_

That was the last call for the day, but Erica felt far from okay. Now her mind was filled with images of demons, exorcisms and of course, the Winchesters. She had to warn John. But there was a chance that he wouldn't listen.

"Sam it is, then" she thought and took out her cell phone. Sam's number was so new there that she had a hard time finding it. Finally "Sam Winchester" appeared on the screen and she hit dial.

-_Hello_?- Erica felt her stomach tighten as she heard his voice and shook her head

-Hi, it's Ricky. Um, I mean, Erica Elkins-

-_Yeah_- he chuckled lightly_- I remember_- he sounded entertained, so she let it go

-Sam, I need to tell you something-

-_Okay_…-

-I've heard from a friend that we've got an epidemic of demonic possessions-

_-What you mean by epidemic?- _

-I've heard of ten possessions so far this month-

_-This month? Isn't that a little too much?-_

-Yeah, that's why I'm calling. Nothing good can come out of this, I want you to be careful, chasing that demon-

_-We will_- he promised- _thank you for calling, Ricky_-

-I would've called your father, but I thought he wouldn't answer-

-_Fair point_- he seemed disappointed and Erica wanted to smack herself on the head

-I didn't mean you were a second option- she hurried to explain- I rather talk to you than John any day- she paused- fuck, that didn't sound right-

-_Don't worry_- he said with a laugh- _and thank you for calling, really, I appreciate it-_

-No problem-

_-Listen, you're still in Colorado?-_

-Yes, why?-

_-I was thinking that if we finish this soon, maybe we could meet somewhere quiet, spend a few days relaxing, watching the mountains. What you say?-_

-I could use a little vacation- she replied, smiling to herself- I'd love to do that, Sam. And I hope you guys can end this once and for all-

_-Yeah, you and me both-_

-I'll leave you to it then. Please, call if anything happens, okay? I was serious yesterday, I'll be there if you need me-

_-Thanks, Ricky. I'll tell Dad about the demons and see what we can do about it-_

-I don't think there's much to do, in all honesty, but if I find anything else, I'll tell you-

_-Again, thank you-_

-No problem. Let's pray for this to end soon so we can enjoy a few swims by the lake- Sam laughed and Dean eyed him suspiciously

-_That sounds great. Talk you later Ricky_- he caught his brother's eye and his smile disappeared

-Be careful, Sam. And tell your father and brother I say "hi"-

-_Will do, bye_-

-Bye-

After hanging up the phone, Erica decided she was tired enough to sleep, but she knew her nightmares weren't going to let her. So, she did something she rarely did anymore. She took a sedative. Nothing too heavy, just a Valium so she could enjoy a dreamless sleep for once.

While she waited for the pill to kick in, she fed Kovu again, took a bottle of water to her room and changed into her pajamas. The only ones she had that weren't still wet or in the laundry room were an old Nirvana T shirt, that was more like a sleeveless top, and a cotton short that had so many holes that one could see right through it. But she didn't care. She was alone after all, and had blankets to compensate the temperature.

She fell asleep with her cat by her side under the sheets. And like she knew she would, she slept peacefully all night.

When she woke up, the sun was shining through the blinds she forgot to close before going to bed. The warmth on her skin made her open her eyes and she smiled. She saw the mountains and the snow that hadn't melted yet and thought about what Sam told her. Relax for a few days in a beautiful place with a beautiful landscape, enjoying his company. Damn, that sounded wonderful.

-Let's face the real world, Kovu, it's time- she said to her cat, that was watching her with wide green eyes.

That morning she went to the cemetery to get her grandfather's ashes. She thought about it while she had breakfast in the town's only diner and decided to ask Jo to go with her to the mountains. It was going to be a long drive and hike, but she was willing to do it for Daniel.

So, when she got back to the house she called Jo. And of course, she was already on the way, which meant that by nightfall she'd be there. She laughed at her apologies for being early and asked her friend if she could go with her to scatter her grandfather's ashes in the mountains. Jo couldn't have said "yes" quicker. And Erica couldn't have been more grateful to have such a friend.

To thank her for being so awesome, she decided to make a barbecue. Or "asado", like she liked to call it. It was a traditional meal from her native country, one she could cook with her eyes closed and perfectly. Not many women knew how to use a grill, but she was a master of it. She loved cooking, it was something she did her entire life and enjoyed, it had a calming effect on her.

After shopping for almost an hour for supplies for the trip to Wyoming and food, Erica went back to Daniel's house. It was almost sunset, and she was surprised to see who was waiting for her.

-Holy hell, you sure know how to speed!- she joked as she hugged her friend tightly- God, how many traffic laws did you break?-

-Just a few- Jo answered, smiling- I'm glad to see you. You freaking disappeared for over two months. Mom had to threatened me to keep me in Nebraska that long, I already had Ash watching out for you-

-Thanks, Jo- they broke apart and Jo helped Erica get the stuffs she bought in the house- it's been a crazy few months-

-What was so important you couldn't call?-

-I've been hunting Wendigos, demons and vampires. I'm exhausted. My grandfather died while I was away, and I found out about it from Lucas. My life's been a mess lately, Jo, sorry for not sharing-

-Hey, easy, kitty, I didn't do anything to deserve that tone- She sighed and began putting the food in the fridge while Erica put away her supplies- I'm sorry, Ricky, I really am-

-It's okay, it's not your fault. I just... God, Jo, you wouldn't believe what I've been doing…-

-Try me- Erica grabbed two glasses and a bottle of tequila, and walked to the kitchen table, making a show of sitting down, so Jo would follow. When she did, she poured them some shots to drink and drowned hers fast. Jo widened her eyes in surprise but drank too.

-In May, I got a lead on a demon hunt. Half a dozen girls slaughtered in their beds, proof of electric storms and cattle deaths in the area. It sounded like a good hunt, you know? It was. I got there, found the demon by the damnedest of lucks, and exorcised him- Erica paused to drink another shot- then I got a call from Lucas saying he needed help in Minnesota. I tried to get there fast, I was in Idaho, but I stumbled into something else on the way-

-What?-

-Vampire. It was just one, but it was damn good, and it took me a while to catch him. I even started working in a bar in Milles City, Montana. I told Lucas I was sorry, but he wasn't having luck with his hunt either, so after I finished the job I met with him in Minnesota and killed a Wendigo. Nasty thing too, it took us hiking for a week. My feet still hurt-

-Wow, that sucks. Should've told me about it I would've go to help him, I was closer-

-It's not your problem to fix, Jo. He asks help when he's in way over his head-

-True- Jo admitted- then what?-

-Then I called Granddad. He didn't answer- another pause, another shot- I drove as fast as I could, but I had to stop sometime. I was in Colorado, few towns over, when Lucas called. He sent me the newspaper article about his death and I went nuts. I got here and the only thing they could tell me was "animal attack". Yeah, like I was gonna believe that-

-What was it then?-

-Vampire- she drowned another shot- vampires, in plural-

-How many?-

-Like 7 or 8, I actually lost count at some point-

-How the hell did you manage to kill a nest of 8 vampires alone?- Jo sounded upset, and Erica debated between telling her about the Winchesters or keeping it secret, which seemed stupid right then

-I had help- she finally admitted-When he heard about Granddad, John Winchester came to town, with his sons-

-So, you met the entire Winchester bunch, uh?- Jo teased. They both knew Dean's reputation, but Erica thought little of it, since she was far more interested in the younger brother

-I met them alright- Erica smiled- hell, they're good. John taught them well-

-How is he, anyway? We heard he's closing in that demon-

-For what I know, yeah, he is. But I have no idea where they're right now or what they're doing-

-And it's none of your business- Jo was quick to scold her, Ellen always said to be careful about hunting partners, it can be dangerous if one is not focused enough or has too much bloodlust or desire for revenge- let them be and take care of your stuff, life is complicated enough as it is-

-Amen, sister- she joked- let's stop the drinking, I've gotta cook and I'm gonna burn myself to death if I keep this up-

-Let's- Jo put the glasses and bottle away while Erica prepared the meat to be grilled. They went outside, both with jackets on. It was usually cold in Colorado at night, didn't matter how hot it'd been during the day, the mountains' wind was always cool and combined with the breeze that flew from the lake, the temperature was ideal to curl up on the sofa with a cup of hot cocoa.

Jo sat on the patio chair while Erica cooked and they talked. Most of the time about unimportant things, whenever Jo tried to get some information about her situation, Erica evaded the question and changed the subject. After a few tries Jo got the hint and stopped asking altogether.

When dinner was ready they went inside. Kovu sat with them in the kitchen while the stereo played Audioslave and they ate. After that, they stayed up a while longer, chatting, playing cards, doing whatever came to mind. They arranged the schedule for the next day and went to sleep. That night, Erica didn't need a sedative, she slept peacefully on her own, probably thanks to her friend being a room away.

Erica woke up early the next day. She left Kovu asleep on the bed and went to the kitchen to start the coffee machine.

-Good morning, sunshine- Jo greeted her, smiling and holding a spatula in her hand, fry pan on the other- whipped cream with your pancakes or syrup?-

-What kinda question is that?- Erica scoffed- whipped cream, always-

-Great- She chuckled- you can pour us some coffee, I won't mind-

-Are you almost done?- Erica asked as she set the two cups of coffee on the table- I'm starving-

-Yeah, yeah, I'm done- Jo set the plate of pancakes on the table and they sat down to eat. Soon enough, Kovu came meowing to them, waiting to be fed. Erica gave him a few bites of her breakfast and he seemed satisfied.

While they ate, they listened to the radio, trying to catch some weird news. But nothing was going on, so they cleaned up and left. The ride to the mountains was short. Erica decided that taking her grandfather's truck would make more sense, so that's what she did. The old thing was sturdy and hard to break, perfect vehicle for a place like that.

Two hours of hiking later, they arrived where Erica wanted. She stood there, on a cliff above the lake and finally felt the absence of Daniel in her life. She felt the loneliness and hurt that came with thinking about the things he'd miss. How they would never play chess together again, or watch those movies from the fifties he liked so much. If she had a problem, she couldn't call him for help anymore. She didn't have a place to call home anymore, a house to return after a hunt, some place she looked forward to go to rest.

Jo stayed by her side, silent. She didn't want to disturb her, just be there if she needed support. Erica's perfect makeup got messed up with her tears. She sobbed quietly for a long time, letting herself grieve for her lost. She hugged the urn with Daniel's ashes to her chest and cried. She didn't like to cry, it made her feel vulnerable. But standing where she was, she felt like she was above the world and nothing could get to her. She felt Jo's hand on her shoulder and sighed. Her best friend was there with her, she could do it.

Slowly, she opened the urn and turned it upside down, letting the ashes scatter with the wind. They flew past her to the lake, and she watched how they got lost in the landscape beneath her.

-Bye, Granddad- she murmured, closing the urn and sitting down on the dirt, not caring about anything else. Jo sat with her and hugged her. Erica wasn't crying anymore. She didn't have time to hurt, and no honest reason to either. She had avenged his death, killed the monsters that murdered him, that murdered her father, and now, she didn't know what to do.

"Keep hunting" a voice in her head said "keep saving people and stopping evil creatures. That is what you were born to do". And she knew deep inside that it was true. She was the last one of her family line, she had to honor the job, at least be a good hunter, even if she wasn't going to continue the Elkins bloodline. Normal life? Impossible. She had a taste of normal before, and it came to bite her entire family in the ass, not a good experience.

-Let's go- Erica told Jo with confidence. Now that she knew what to do with her life, she was positive she could keep on trying, no matter how bad things got. She didn't have anything to lose anyway.

The two of them made their way down the mountain and enjoyed the ride home. She had one more thing to take care in Manning and she'd be gone for good.

-I'm gonna stop by the lawyer's office- Erica said- wanna go home or walk around town? You'll get bored with all the stuff we need to discuss-

-Hey, give me some credit, Ricky- Jo replied smiling- I'll go with you, c'mon, you won't get rid of me that easily-

-Your torment- she joked but grinned at her friend. Ever since she came back to the States, Erica's only real friend was Jo, and Rose, but that was a different story. Back then, neither of them had a clue about what their fathers did. But William Harvelle and Tyler Elkins were good friends, and so were their girls. Every summer, Erica spent almost a month in Nebraska. She usually went another month to South Dakota to Bobby's house. Anything to stay away from her house. Her mother was always a difficult person to be around, so Tyler made sure his little girl was safe and happy, even if she had to be away from him.

So Erica and Jo had been friends since junior high. And when Erica found out about her father's secret world, Jo and Ellen helped her a lot. She spent almost a year on and off working in the Roadhouse, while she hunted. Then she went to live with her grandfather, but it was a slow transition. Erica found out the hard way that monsters were real, and after speaking with the only living relative she had that knew how the world really was, she was overwhelmed. Ellen and Jo made her life easier, and she loved them for that.

Erica parked the truck on Main street and decided to walk to the lawyer's office. It was a beautiful day, and she enjoyed the warm breeze against her face. They spent almost an hour making last arrangements for the house. Liam Morrison was Manning's only lawyer, and he also took care of real estate problems, like this one. He was going to make sure the house was sold at a fair price, and then transfer the money to Erica's account, which was her grandfather's, so she would empty it as soon as she could. Having money in a bank wasn't a very smart move for a hunter, and a felony like her.

-I'm freaking tired- Erica complained while they walked around town to get an early dinner- let's eat and go to sleep, we'll leave to Wyoming in the morning-

-Sounds reasonable- Jo agreed- I'm dying to taste those hotcakes you talk about so much-

-Breakfast for dinner? Damn, I miss those times- Erica smiled-sure, let's go to Lucy's, she's got the best hotcakes in town, and probably the state-

After eating hotcakes with lots of syrup, whipped cream and strawberries, and drinking hot cocoa with marshmallows, they were ready to go straight to bed. Erica fed Kovu and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow, not caring if it was still 8 pm.

The next morning, Jo woke up early to take a shower and call her mother. She caught her up on what was going on and prepared breakfast while Erica slept. When she had the coffee ready she woke her up.

-Hey, Ricky- Jo shook her friend softly but Erica just mumbled something and turned around- Ricky, c'mon, wake up-

-Um? What?- she asked with a husky voice

-Wake up, we should be leaving soon, c'mon-

-I'm coming, I'm coming- she murmured, taking the cup of coffee Jo was offering. She felt like a truck had run her over. Her head hurt, and her legs were numb. She fought to get up and in the shower before her tiredness would win. And when the hot water washed over her the muscles in her back relaxed and she sighed in contentment.

An hour later, she was already on her traveling clothes, a jean and a black tank top with a light red sweater over it, and preparing everything to leave. She couldn't leave anything in the house that wasn't furniture, so she took all her clothes to her car, plus her grandfather's weapons and hunting material. Her Camaro seemed smaller every day, she was going to need a place to leave all those things, she couldn't carry them around, they were too many.

-I'm done- she announced after taking the last bag of belonging to the car- I'll grab Kovu and we can go-

They were taking two cars, Jo had hers and Erica had the Camaro. She wanted to take the truck, but at the same time, didn't want to leave her car in Colorado. So, she decided to call Bobby and have the truck towed to South Dakota. It was the best solution even if it cost her a few hundred dollars.

It took them two days to get to Riverton, Wyoming, her home town. She had called Rose, J.C's wife, and told her they were arriving that day. Josh Colbert was her father's best friend, when they were both alive. He'd died 5 years ago, of a heart attack. His wife, Rose, was a witch. She practiced folk and white magic, purely good witchcraft. She'd been Erica's friend her entire life. And with Rose's help, she kept her brother hidden from evil. Every month, Rose did a cloaking ritual to protect Dylan and his family. Erica was going to be damned before putting her brother in danger.

As Erica drove through the empty streets of Riverton, Jo close behind, memories attacked her suddenly. She hated to come here; it was a reminder of how awful her life had been after her father died. When she was 13, vampires killed her father on a hunt. She had to take over his gun shop and take care of her mother. Dylan was away in college, he couldn't help, and with her mother's illness, her life was a living hell.

She shook her head and stopped in a red light. She was close to Rose's house now, and she needed to get her act together. She checked her cell phones, subconsciously waiting for a call from the Winchesters. But no one called and she sighed in disappointment. The light turned green and she hit the gas, now anxious to see Rose. Rosemarie Colbert was her godmother, and she loved her deeply. She was one of the few people that helped her after Tyler's death and when she started hunting. J.C and Rose didn't have any children, and she didn't marry again, so she lived alone with her two dogs now.

When she passed her house, Erica took out her arm and gestured for Jo to pull over. Rose knew Joanna since she was little, and was always happy to see her, like she was then.

-Jo?!- she exclaimed as she opened the door to see both girls standing there- Ricky, you should've told me she was coming!- Rose scolded her but hugged them both tightly-Come on in, please, make yourselves at home-

Rosemarie Colbert was a tall and slim woman, with feminine and soft curves. She was 40 years old, with shoulder-length auburn hair, bright and friendly hazel eyes and the most contagious smile. She was cheery and energetic, always up and around.

-You want something to drink?- she said with a French accent she had from years of living in Toulouse, France-I just made cookies, here, have some- she put the cookies in the table before either of the girls could say anything. Then she brought a jar with orange juice and sat down with them.

-So, what brings you here? Not that I'm not ecstatic to see you both, I'm just curious-

Erica looked at Jo and sighed. Bad news didn't travel fast enough this time.

-It's about Granddad- Erica started and took a deep breath- he's, well, he's dead- Rose's eyes widened in shock

-Oh my God! I am so sorry!- she got up and hugged Erica- darling, I'm so sorry, I didn't know-

-It's okay, Rose, not your fault-

-I should've been more alert- She murmured- what happened?-

-Vampires. The same ones that killed Dad-

-Oh, sweet Lord- her face was turning a dangerous shade of red

-Rose, please, calm down. I'm okay, I handled the vampires, they're dead-

-How did you handle them? Alone? Are you insane? You should've called-

-I didn't have time. When I found out there were other hunters in town, they helped-

-Who?- Rose narrowed her eyes in suspicious-Who helped you and why didn't you call?-

-John Winchester- she answered softly- he heard about Granddad and came to see if he could help in any way- well that was a lie, but Rose didn't need to know that

-And you killed these vampires with him?-

-Yes- no reason to mention his sons, she was already freaked as it was

-I'm not happy about it- she warned- but I understand. He's a very good hunter, your grandfather taught him well-

-Yeah, he did-

-Okay, then, why are you here? If the vampires are dead, your family isn't at risk-

-No, but I thought mom should know about Granddad- Rose gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

-Don't give her a hard time, Rose, she's right- Jo defended- Soledad has a right to know, even if Tyler is dead, Daniel was still her father-in-law-

-No, no, I agree- Rose admitted- She should know-

-But…?-

-But things have been tough around here. I called your brother when I couldn't reach you- she locked eyes with Erica and her heart skipped a beat-he wasn't able to come here, so we handled it the best we could-

-Aunt Liz is still here, right?-

-Yes, but sometimes it's too much for her alone-

-What happened?-

-Sol had a fight with Louis- Erica's blood boiled at the mention of that name-he's been wanting to close the shop for a while now, and Soledad is damned set on not letting him-

-That's my mom- Erica nodded in approval- I'll have a chat with that dickhead when I see him- she smiled evilly- he'll hear me, one way or the other-

-Be careful. Some say he's been doing business with Tony-

-Tony? C'mon! Fucking asshole's gonna ruin my dad's shop- Erica closed her hands in tight fists- I'm gonna kill him. I'm not on the killing humans' wagon, but I'll make an exception-

-No you won't- Rose shook her head- you haven't done it yet, you won't do it now-

-She's right. We'll talk to him, maybe he'll understand-

-He's a fucking psycho who doesn't see reason-

-Ricky, go see your mom, she'll tell you what's going on-

-Fine…- Erica sighed and took a sip of orange juice- wanna stay here while I have a little family reunion?- she asked Jo, who glared at her and rolled her eyes

-I'm coming- she said

-Okay, I'll see you girls later- Rose was already on the kitchen- knock yourselves out, you know the way-

-Bye, Rose, see you later!- Erica called from the parlor. Rose didn't answer, which was a sign that something was wrong. She was upset, and rightfully so. Erica had been hunting a vampire nest alone, Daniel died and now she was going to confront the star of her nightmares when she was a teenager. Maybe it was time for her to do it, her mother couldn't protect him much longer. Erica deserved some payback, the guy had hurt her badly over the years.

-Ricky, promise me you won't do anything stupid- Jo told her as they parked outside her old house

-I promise- Erica vowed- I'm not here to fuck things up, I just want to know what the hell is going on-

-Fair enough- Jo nodded- but I'll still be there, you know?-

-Yeah, thanks for that-

-Any time-

Erica took a deep breath and walked the five steps to the porch. She looked at herself. She was fine, she thought, a long way from how she was as a kid, but fine. Grunge wasn't forever.

She knocked on the door and waited. The house still looked the same. Flowers all along the wide front yard, her mother's therapy, the only way she'd cope during a depressive stage. A cherry tree near the entrance, its branches scratching the windows from the top floor. The wooden swing and its ugly green pillow. Everything exactly how she remembered.

Erica felt a strange tug in her chest, and for a moment, she couldn't breathe. Then the door opened and there stood her aunt Elizabeth.

-Ricky?!- she almost yelled- Dios mío, Ricky!- her Spanish was like a cold rain in a summer day, so refreshing and familiar.

-Aunt Liz!- Erica yanked her aunt into her arms and hugged her- I've missed you!-

-You too, baby- her usually calmed and centered aunt was at the edge of tears- Who's your friend?- she asked, smiling at Jo softly

-Liz, this is Joanna Harvelle. Jo, Aunt Liz-

-Nice to meet you sweetie- Elizabeth said-please, come in, your mom's upstairs, and Louis is out-

-Working?- Jo inquired and Erica snorted

-I don't think so- Elizabeth answered- he said he was going out with some friends to the bar, but, who knows?-

-What's going on, Auntie? Rose said things had been pretty tough lately-

-And she's right- Elizabeth led them to the kitchen and they sat down on the stools around the isle- your mom's been having a pretty hard time. Louis wants to sell the shop-

-So I heard…- Erica murmured, the venom in her voice evident

-He says it costs more than it's worth-

-Well, fuck him- Erica exclaimed

-Ricky, por favor- Elizabeth begged- I've been through this with Soledad, she wants nothing to do with selling the shop, it's sacred, it belonged to your father-

-And now that punk wants to get rid of it- Erica added- the shop that fed him for six years, fucking asshole-

-Ricky, stop it- her aunt sounded seriously tired and upset- I don't understand why your mother is so damn difficult, but please, if you're here, don't provoke her, she's already pretty unstable as it is-

-And what is he saying about that, uh?-

-Nothing, he's not around much-

-And that isn't helping Soledad, is it?- Jo asked sympathetically

-No, it isn't- Elizabeth looked grateful for her presence, finally someone who could tame Erica's wrath towards her step-father

-Is she taking her meds?- Erica was worried about her mother, and felt guilty she couldn't be there with her all the time

-Yes- Elizabeth cut some slices of cherry pie for them to eat- she's taking them but they make her sick to the stomach. She says they're bad for her, and usually throws a tantrum every time she has to take them-

-I'll talk to Dr. O'Brien, tell him to change them-

-I already asked- Elizabeth said, sitting down. She looked older than her 37.

-And?

-He said that going back to the lithium would sicken her further-

-Fuck-

-But isn't there anything else they can give her? Mood balancers? Anything?- Jo inquired

-That's what she's taking- Erica told her- apparently it's not enough-

-Louis doesn't stick around much, but when he does, they fight- Elizabeth said- I had to keep him from hitting her once-

-Okay, that's it- Erica got up and slammed her fist on the table- that's the last time that fucker hurts my mother-

-Ricky…-

-No, don't "Ricky" me- she snapped- I'm tired of all this shit. There's no way I'm letting my mom go through this again-

-It's not your fault-

-Did O'Brien said if she'd be better away?-

-No. He doesn't recommend it. She would get depressed, extremely so-

-Fuck me-she cursed-fuck this shit, I'm going to see her-

-Ricky…- Elizabeth tried to grab her but she was already on her way to her mother's room. When she opened the door, Soledad looked at her from her rocking chair and Erica's heart stopped. She was barely 48 years old, but right then, she looked 60. Her blonde hair was short and tangled, her face thin, dark circles under her eyes. She looked unhealthy.

-Mommy?- Erica closed the door and walked slowly towards Soledad- Ma?-

-Ricky?- she froze when she heard her voice, so broken

-Yeah, it's me, Ma- she knelt in front of her and caressed her face softly- I'm here, everything will be okay-

-Louis…- Soledad cried, eyes focusing on her daughter- he wants to sell your father's shop-

-Don't worry- Erica patted her hand to comfort her- I won't let him-

-Please don't fight-

-I won't fight with him, Ma-

-Good- Soledad nodded faintly, and her eyes, the same sky blue color her daughters were, shined happily- Ricky, I've missed you so much, baby- she wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

-I've missed you too, Ma-

They stayed like that for a while. Erica considered her options. If she told her mother about Daniel's death, there was a good chance Soledad would break down and have an episode. Suddenly, what she came here to do wasn't possible anymore. She couldn't hurt her mother further; she was already in bad shape as it was.

A knock on the door broke them apart.

-Everything okay here?- Elizabeth asked from the doorway

-Yes, yes!- Soledad replied cheerfully- Ricky's here!-

-I know, Sol, I know-

-Mom, I've gotta talk to Aunt Liz, I'll be right back, okay?-

-Okay. I'll go work on the garden, it must be falling apart- she got up and left the bedroom, Elizabeth and Erica behind. She wore her old overalls that were stained with paint everywhere, from when she worked as an art teacher. They made her look younger.

-Liz- Erica started as soon as they were back in the kitchen, watching Soledad through the window. Jo was there, waiting patiently- you know why I came here?-

-To check on your mom?-

-No- she shook her head and looked to Jo for help

-A week ago, Daniel Elkins died- Jo told Elizabeth, who gasped in shock

-Oh my God! Your grandfather? The man you're living with?-

-Not anymore, I'm not-

-Ricky! I'm so sorry!-

-Thanks-

-You came to tell your mother, didn't you?-

-Yes, but I don't think that's a good idea anymore-

-No, tell her- Elizabeth sounded confident- tell her, she'd wanted to know-

-Are you sure?-

-Yes, tell her-

-Okay- Erica stood up to go outside- I wanna talk to Louis, can you find out where he is right now?-

-I can try-

-Thank you- she glanced at Jo- wait for me while I tell my mother, then we'll go on a little trip-

-Alright- Jo knew what Erica was planning, and well, she couldn't find a reason not to accompany her. Her step father was a son of a bitch, and he deserved whatever she wanted to do to him.

Elizabeth and Jo watched as Erica walked to her mother's side and sat down on the ground. Soledad was smiling, but as soon as she saw Erica's expression she sobered up. Erica spoke for a while, explaining what happened probably, while Soledad listened. Jo could see the effort it was taking from her friend, but also noticed how she didn't cry anymore. She was made of tough material.

Soledad nodded, then looked down to the tulips she was working with and continued. Erica sighed heavily, getting up, knowing her mother needed time to process Daniel's death. She motioned for Jo to come outside and waited. Jo told her where Louis was and Erica smiled dangerously.

-Let's go hunt that bastard down, this is ending today-


	4. Chapter 4: Small town people

Elizabeth had said that Louis was in a bar down Main Street, close to Tyler's shop. The bar where he always hung out. Erica decided it'd be wiser if they took Jo's car, it was less likely for him to recognize a gray 1967 ford Shelby mustang. Well, there was something to say about hunters and their taste in cars. The Shelby was once William's and he left it to his daughter. Jo loved that car more than she loved her knife collection, and that was saying a lot.

Anyway, they left in Jo's mustang and the short ride to town was silent. Erica was gripping her M1911 Colt 45 firmly in her hand while Jo drove.

-You're not using that gun on him- Jo warned her, her tone serious- I'm not letting you do it, and I sure as hell won't bail you out of jail again-

Erica chuckled and replied:

-That's okay. I'll call Rose-

-Ricky…-

-I know, I know, not murdering the jackass step-father, I know- she sighed- I'm just gonna have a nice chat with him, that's all-

-Chat like when you lived in Denver?- Jo asked and Erica tensed

-No- she said through clenched teeth- I'm going to reason with him-

-If you believe it, then fine- Jo accepted- I'll try to make sure nobody calls the cops-

-It's a small town, and I used to date the sheriff's son, he won't arrest me-

-Are you sure?-

-Hell yeah! They thought their son was gay till I came around, I saved his reputation-

Jo laughed as she parked the car. The bar was close to the shop, and Erica was planning on visiting later, see how things were going.

-Okay, Jo, listen to me- she turned and faced her friend-wait here, I'll lure him out. Back me up, but please don't interrupt, I know how to handle that asshole-

-I trust you- Jo told her- I'll wait around the corner, take him to that alley- she pointed to the place to their right, it was empty, far from prying eyes, and private- I'll watch out for strangers-

-I love you so much right now, Jo, so much- she kissed her hard on the cheek and chuckled- you're awesome-

-So I've been told- Jo smirked- go, I've got your back-

Erica winked and got out of the car, checking there was nobody close enough to recognize her. She was too different anyway, she doubted even Louis could find her at first sight. With one hand gripping her gun under her jacket, she walked in "The Dukes of Hazard". She rolled her eyes at the name, it was stupid and out of place, one of the few things she hated about the town. The place was decorated in sync, with cars photos and pictures from the movies; it was so bad she wanted to scratch her eyes out.

-Hey, doll- the bartender, Gary, said with a fake accent-what can I get ya?- he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Erica resisted the urge to throw up. Instead, she walked closer, leaned over the bar and spoke softly

-I'm looking for Louis Richards- she told him in a seductive tone- he said he'd meet me here at 2- It was a good thing it was sunny outside and she was still wearing her sunglasses. Someone with a good memory and a little brain could easily spot her, though it'd been at least a year since she last came to town.

Gary eyed her up and down. She didn't ring a bell, and if Louis was leaving that crazy wife of his, he was more than glad for the guy.

-He's in his usual table- he gestured to the back of the bar, near the jukebox, where a man in his late forties was sitting. Erica felt a chill up her spine when she saw him. One couldn't say her mother had exactly bad taste in men, at least not physically. Louis was a tall guy, almost as tall as Dean, with 6'1', with dark hair that reminded her of her own, and therefore, of her father's. And she was sure that was why her mother married him. All in all, Louis was a decent looking guy, few gray hairs, nice complexion; he worked to stay in shape. But whatever good he had in looks he compensated with being a bad son of a bitch.

Erica repressed a smirk and smiled to the bartender.

-That's him, thanks- she swayed her hips a little more while she walked and laughed at how easy men were to deceive. Sunglasses still on, she leaned against Louis' table.

-Hi, there, is this seat taken?- she worked so her voice didn't sound like her own, and, it kind of worked. Louis looked up at her and grinned. That smile alone made her sick to her stomach.

-No, sweetheart, please- he gestured for her to sit down and she complied. Her hair was in Princess Leia style, something she began doing after leaving Wyoming. It was easy to fight monsters with your hair up and out of the way.

Erica studied him coldly. That motherfucker didn't deserve her mother. He was picking up young chicks on bars, and wanted to sell the shop. Damn him to hell.

-What's your name, sugar?- he asked, trying to sound seductive. It gave her the creeps.

-Julia- she lied smoothly, voice high and cheery-I'm passing by, looking for someone who can show me a good time- she licked her lips teasingly and waited for the bait to set. It took him a minute to pay for his drink and led her out of the bar. Gary, the bartender winked at him and again, she fought the urge to punch him. Erica walked ahead of Louis, leading him to the alley. He followed eagerly, probably waiting for a blowjob in the dark. She saw Jo pretending to window shop and nodded slightly.

Erica made sure they were alone and far from the prying eye. In fact, they were. She grinned and pushed him towards the furthest wall of the alley, next to a trash can. She grabbed her pocket knife and held it up, taking off her sunglasses.

Louis's mouth opened in shock.

-Erica?- he asked, surprised

-Evening, fucker- she greeted- nice seeing you're still a fucking pussy who can't get his own girls- Louis' eyes widened and he smirked

-Easy there, tiger. I didn't know you could be so convincing-

-I can act, even though it makes me wanna puke- He laughed and Erica held the knife to her throat.

-Drop the act, Ricky, I know why you're here-

-Oh, you do now, don't you?-

-Yes. You're in trouble and need money. Easy to get your mother to give you some, but let me tell you, your daddy's shop's being freaking useless lately-

Erica narrowed her eyes and leaned in closer, knife almost cutting his skin

-I've killed many times, Louis, and seen a lot. But you are the most disgusting thing- she spat, her blood boiling with hatred- you remember what you did to me when I left? Hell, that was why I left in the first place-

-I didn't do anything you didn't want-he said smugly. Erica tightened her grip on the knife and brought it up to his left eye.

-You evil son of a bitch- she murmured through clenched teeth- I could kill you, but my mother would suffer if I do. You think I liked having your ugly and sweaty body near mine? I think about it and it makes me sick. I wish I could kill you, that'd be awesome, and I'd be doing the world a favor-

-Please, you don't have it in you, honey- he mocked- you're just Daddy's little girl, mad at the world, hurt and pathetic-

-Oh, no, I'm not the pathetic one- She lowered the knife to his mouth- you'll have to explain to my mother how you got these nasty scars-

-What scars?- he sounded scared now, seeing the murderous glint in Erica's eyes

-These ones- with a quick movement she cut both sides of his mouth, doing an imitation of the Joker's scars. He cried out in pain but Erica held him tight against the wall, knife by his throat- If you doubted me before, now you can change your mind- she told him sweetly- Every time you kiss my mom remember what I did, you evil fucker. And if you sell my father's shop, I'll kill you. I'm not above killing a sad bastard, the cops won't catch me, they never do-

-You're not serious- he scoffed, desperately. Erica glared at him and separated her body a little to have more space

-I'm not serious? Just try me, you piece of shit, and I'll show you what I can do- she smiled, satisfied to finally being able to hurt the man who destroyed her life- Here's a little demonstration- she said and sank the knife deep into his flesh, probably piercing his liver. She didn't care. She was enjoying watching him hurt. It was time for some justice to be delivered.

Louis cried out in pain and grabbed his side agonizing. Erica cleaned the knife with his shirt and put it back in her jacket.

-Don't forget what I told you- she told him menacingly- don't even think about selling the shop, and if I were you, I'd divorce my mother, it'd be wisest. Or next time, I'll come with some friends, and you won't like them-

She walked away, pulling out her cellphone and calling 911.

-Hello? I want to report a robbery- she listened for a few seconds- the victim is in the alley next to the bar in Main Street, bleeding to death. I don't know his name, but he's pretty messed up- she faked some consternation and hung up, looking at Jo as she got in the car.

-That was a little extreme, don't you think?-Jo scolded, but her heart wasn't in it.

-He'll think twice before touching anyone again-Erica simply said- let's go home, I wanna prepare Aunt Liz and spend the night there, catch up with my mom- She took Louis' wallet, with his ID inside, so they would take longer to identify him. She wanted some quiet time.

-Okay- Jo sighed- let's go- she started the engine and drove away as the sirens from the police and ambulance passed her. She shook her head, hoping to God Erica did the right thing and wasn't going to get caught.

X

X

X

Elizabeth almost had a heart attack when Erica told her what happened. Her aunt didn't know what she did for a living, nobody from her family did, but they didn't know she was capable of such violence either. She didn't try to defend herself. She knew what she did was fair, she didn't care what others thought, as long as Louis got the message.

That night, after Elizabeth got over the fact that her brother in law was in the hospital because of her niece, they had dinner. Erica prepared a special meal, pasta with a Bolognese sauce that was delicious. For dessert they had ice cream. The three of them were shocked at how good Soledad looked and acted. She laughed at Erica's jokes, asked questions about hers and Jo's life. Her mother knew about Tyler's past, but Erica never told her she followed in his steps though she suspected.

-I'll give you this, she's much better with him gone- Elizabeth told Erica while they did the dishes. Jo and Soledad were playing poker in the living room.

-You doubted it? She was always better with him gone- Erica rolled her eyes and sighed- you didn't tell her, right?-

-No, she thinks he's out drinking or something-

-He does that a lot, uh?-

-Lately, yeah-

-Son of a bitch-

-Let it be, Ricky. Your mother loves him-

-I don't think she does- Erica argued. She was drying some plates and putting them away-I think he reminds her of my dad, in a sick, weird way-

-Yeah…I always thought that- Elizabeth sighed and sat down on a stool, drying a glass-Since the first moment she met your father, she was another person. I never saw my sister happier than when she was with him-

-That's why they moved to Argentina to have me. He wanted her to be where she was comfortable, and she loved her country-

-Yeah…your dad was amazing in that way. He always did the impossible to make her happy-

-And now this douchebag is fucking everything he did up- Erica said with a grave voice- well, not forever, he's not-

-Ricky…-

-No, Liz, I need you to let me know if things get ugly, 'cause I'm not letting my mom go through that again- Elizabeth looked at her niece and studied her for a few moments. Erica had grown to be a strong, loyal person; she could do anything for her family, in her mind, it was her job to protect them, her brother, her mother, all her responsibility. "Poor kid's gotta stop worrying a little" she thought, but knew it wasn't that easy. As Erica took over the family, they began to depend on her. Elizabeth doubted she worked as an artisan, but it was better to believe the lie than figure out the truth. Tyler had been exactly the same, so cryptic and loving, ready to jump in front of a bullet for her sister. Some things run in the blood.

-Okay- she finally agreed- I'll let you know-

-And don't call Dylan. I'll come as fast as I can, don't bother him-

She wanted to tell her it wasn't fair to her, she had her life, she didn't have to give it up to take care of her mother. But Erica wouldn't listen, and nothing could change her mind.

-You're staying the night?-

-Yeah, I wanna stop by the shop tomorrow, then we'll be on our way-

-Alright, then let's make the most of it- Elizabeth dragged her to the living room, forgetting the kitchen, the dishes, and enjoying a good game of poker with a few drinks. Soledad wasn't supposed to drink, but tonight was an exception. The four women laughed and chatted while Johnny Rivers sounded in the stereo. Soledad was a great fan of the 60s, the music always made her smile.

X

X

X

The next day, Erica woke up early, a little hung over, but okay. She drank a cup of coffee and left, not wanting to disturb any of the others' sleep. She found Kovu in the kitchen, eating tuna. Elizabeth must have fed him when she was too busy stabbing her step-father. She petted him softly and got outside, leaving him there. He liked the house, it was like he sensed that was where Erica was happy.

She got in her Camaro and drove to town. The streets were quiet and desert, it was barely 7 in the morning, the shoppers were asleep and blue collar workers didn't come to town. She visited her favorite bakery and bought a big cake, with chocolate, whipped cream and hazelnut cream. It looked delicious and she was sure it'd taste even better. She talked to Fiona, the bakery's owner for a while, then when she saw George pull over at the shop, she said goodbye and left.

-Nice ride you've got- she commented as she made her way to Elkins' gun shop.

-Erica?- George turned around and grinned widely- God, it's so good to see you!- he hugged her, lifting her off the floor and spinning her around. She chuckled at his enthusiasm.

-Good to see you too- she replied when he put her down- how are you doing?- George was the manager of the store. She trusted him more than Louis. They went to school together, and dated a few months. George always got along fine with her father, and when she needed help, he was there to work with her. When Erica left town after the Louis' incident, she left him in charge. And he hadn't disappointed.

-I'm good, yeah- George smiled at her. He was one of those small town boys that liked his life just the way it was.

-C'mon, let's get inside-

The shop was the same as she remembered. The smell of gun powder and metal, it was overwhelming. George made coffee and took out a bag of chocolate cookies. Erica eyed them suspiciously.

-Mandy made them- he explained, blushing

-Right…- Erica nodded- I heard you two got married, congratulations!- she punched him lightly on the arm and he grinned

-Yeah, three months ago- he said- I called, but you didn't answer-

-I'm sorry- she was honestly ashamed-It's been a crazy few months-

-I bet-

-So, I wanted to tell you something-

George looked at her with wide blue eyes. He was a typical boy-next-door type but he was nice to look at and talk to, with his blonde hair and easygoing manner

-What is it?-

-You won't have to worry about the shop anymore-

-What?- he seemed truly shocked- you mean you convinced Louis not to sell?-

-Sure…let's say I did that- she murmured- listen, Louis has no right to speak about my father's shop. I won't let him decide jack squat-

-That's the Ricky I remember- George said with a smirk

-Yeah… But if he gets in trouble, let me know. Call me to this number- she handed him her personal cell phone number- If I don't answer I'll call you back, don't worry-

-Okay…what did you do to him? He was pretty set on selling-

-Did he have a buyer?-

-No, no that I know of-

-Then it doesn't matter, problem solved. The jackass won't bother you or anyone anymore-

-Seriously, Ricky, you're scaring me-

-Don't be scared. He's fine, I just talked to him and got my point explained, he won't mess with the shop-

-Then that's great- George took a sip of his coffee- that's awesome actually-

-Are you okay with what you're getting? I mean, is the money enough?-

-Sure, Ricky, what kinda question is that?-

-I want you to be comfortable here. I can't come here often enough, and I trust you with the shop-

-Thanks, that really makes me proud; I know how much you love this place-

-I'm happy with how you're handling it. And I wanted to thank you for keeping an eye on mom-

-Sure…no problem. Sol was always a good person and nice to chat with- Erica smiled sweetly at him

-Sorry, George, but I've gotta get going, gotta be in South Dakota tomorrow-

-Then go- he chuckled- don't let me slow you down, go-he hugged her and took her cup from her- call if you need anything-

-Actually… I'd like to take a few things from here-

-Sure, whatever you need-

He got busy tidying the place while Erica grabbed some ammo and a shot gun. Her best shotgun was crushed during the Wendigo attack, and she didn't like being unarmed. George helped her get the things to her car and refused to be paid. It was, after all, her shop. She hugged him again and drove home.

Soledad was delighted with the cake and ate it while sipping cocoa. She didn't drink coffee, it made her anxious. Jo was already changed and had taken a shower. Erica did the same, getting ready for a pretty long trip to Bobby's. Jo had agreed to go with her, see the old man and catch up.

When she walked down stairs with her favorite ragged jeans and black tank top, Soledad gasped in shock. Her daughter, the one that not long ago was a rebel grunge girl, was now a strong and gorgeous woman. She had the best from her father and from her mother. The curves and eyes of an ex model, and jet black hair and intimidating talents from a hunter. Soledad felt like crying. Her baby girl was a fighter and a good one for sure, she was so proud of her.

Erica, with her 5'5' and her womanly curves looked like a stripper, or model. But with years of training she gained strength and speed, useful while hunting. She still had big breasts, tiny waist and wide hips, but she was comfortable with her body. Right then she was wearing a pair of old ragged light blue jeans with a black tank top that covered half her torso. She put on a jean jacket and was ready to leave. Her wet long hair fell down her back to her waist, loosen. She had close to no makeup, just eyeliner and lip gloss. She was a practical girl, she hated having to clean paint from her face.

-Take care, child- Elizabeth told her as she hugged her goodbye.

-Yes, Liz, I promise-

-I'll wait by the car- Jo told her and walked out as soon as she said goodbye too

-Okay- Erica smiled and stood close to her mother.

-Hija- Soledad spoke in Spanish, her face serious- cuídate, no te quiero perder-

-Lo prometo, Ma- she kissed her cheek and wrapped her arms tight around her- Call me if anything happens-

-I will-

It hurt her to leave. Watching her mother and aunt standing there, waving at them, it made her sad. That was one of the reasons she didn't come often, she also was afraid to bring her craziness and get them hurt. She was amazed at how her father never had any trouble in town, it was unbelievable.

-Ricky, are you okay?- Jo inquired, leaning against her Mustang's hood.

-I will be, eventually- she smiled, but came out like a grimace- Let's go, I told Bobby we'll be in South Dakota tomorrow-

-Alright…- Jo opened the driver's door of her car- let's hit the road-

X

X

X

By nightfall they were half way there, and decided to stop for the night. They stopped in a small town down the road and chose a motel from the short list of establishments. It was usual for Erica to spend the night in places like those, Jo was still trying to get used to it.

Their room wasn't big, it had two queen size beds and a tiny bathroom. Erica let Kovu out and walked with her duffel bag inside. Jo changed into her pajamas and went straight to bed, tired of a full day of driving. Erica fed Kovu and made sure the room was safe, salt the doors and windows, the usual. She put a large Jimi Hendrix T shirt on after taking her clothes off, and fell face first into bed. Her back hurt and her legs felt like they hadn't moved in a week. She usually exercised a lot to avoid that kind of reaction, but sometimes life wasn't kind enough to let her.

The next day, Erica woke up before dawn and decided to go for a run. Jo needed her rest and she wanted to grab breakfast to thank her for being there for her. She left a note on the nightstand between the beds and patted Kovu's head softly before leaving.

It was a warm morning, and she only wore shorts and a tank top. She had her cell phone with her, just in case, and her pocket knife. It was hard to carry a gun in those clothes. As soon as she left the motel she checked for anything weird. Luckily, she found nothing, and kept going. She ran a mile to the local park, and another mile back. She noticed as she made her way back, that the sky was cloudy, probably there was a storm coming. That wasn't strange per se, and it didn't strike Erica as weird. She went back to their room, Jo was still sleeping. She showered and put on her regular clothes. Kovu was already waiting by the door by the time she got out. He scratched her jeans and she chuckled softly at him.

-Stop it- she pulled him outside- let's go for a walk, c'mon- she grabbed him in her arms and closed the door quietly. The air was colder and heavier than before. The sun wasn't up yet, and a chill went down her spine as she snuggled closer to her cat. Her white tank top didn't offer enough warmth and she began shivering the instant she left the room.

But before she could turn back and grab a jacket, the lights in the street began to flicker, and Kovu hissed. She tried to get a good hold of him while taking out her gun, but he jumped to the ground, hair standing up to the point he doubled his size, and he was a big cat to begin with. Erica looked around, gripping her M1911 Colt 45 tightly. If it was what she thought, she didn't have a chance to kill her attacker, but she had to try.

The lights continued to flicker, the wind picked up and dead leaves started whirling around her.

-Fuck- she cursed under her breath- c'mon!- she said to no one- you evil son of a bitch, come and get me-

-That's no way to talk for a girl, sweetheart- a blonde woman appeared out of nowhere, short hair, red leather jacket and jeans. She didn't look familiar.

-What the fuck you want?- Erica hissed at the same time Kovu did

-You have something we need- her eyes turned black and Erica backed away. Kovu continued hissing to the demon while Erica cursed herself in her mind.

-Now, Ricky, we want the Colt- the demon said with an artificially sweet voice- and save me the crap about not having it, we know you have it, since Granddaddy died- she smirked and Erica narrowed her eyes at her

-I don't have it- She told the demon- even if I did, I wouldn't dream of giving it to you-

The demon smiled and in an instant, had her hand around her neck and was pressing her to the wall. Erica's feet were dangling above the floor, and her only thought right then was "please don't let Jo get hurt, please don't let her get hurt. Ellen would kill me".

-Don't strain yourself, Ricky. Give me the gun, and nobody's gonna get hurt-

-You're deaf or stupid? I don't have it- The demon gripped her throat tighter and Erica let out a gasp of pain.

-Don't lie to me, sweetheart-

-Get…- she gasped for air-over it-

The demon was about to say something when a low hiss caught her attention. Erica's eyes went to her cat, and in that same instant, Kovu jumped, claws ready, and scratched the demon right in the face, holding onto her.

-Son of a bitch!- the demon yelled and let go of Erica. She tried to run inside but she heard a noise, an animal groan of pain and turned around, she couldn't help it. She saw Kovu lying on the street and her heart stopped.

-You've been a pain in the ass, Ricky, real pain in the ass- that was the last thing Erica heard before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5: All nightmare long

_**Hi, there! Just a short note: this chapter covers part of "Devil's trap", but not fully. I intend to do that once in a while, I like writing my own stuff, but also working with some pre-existent episodes, because they're cool. So, the story focuses mostly on Erica, my character, and will be following her life, except maybe I'll get tired and change perspective, but that's rare in my stories. I consider that you already know the main plot of SUpernatural, otherwise you wouldn't be reading fanfiction, so, why bother repeating it? It's exhausting to watch the episodes, write the lines, annoying, really. **_

_**So, that's it. Please review, and thanks to everyone who followed the story or favorite'd it. Really, thanks.**_

_**Love, Maggie**_

-Oh, fuck me…- Erica moaned in pain. Her head hurt, she couldn't move her legs, and her mouth felt dryer than the Sahara desert.

-Good, you're awake-

That voice. She knew that voice. From where?

-I was afraid you'd sleep through all the fun-

Erica cringed away from the evil in that sound. She tried to open her eyes, but a sharp pain went through her temple.

-Fuck!- she murmured. She couldn't talk, what the hell had happened to her?

-Yeah, sorry about that- the voice said- You were a bit difficult, I didn't have time to play A&Q in the parking lot-

-What…? Where am I? What's going on?-

-I'll tell you what's going on- she heard steps and suddenly, someone slapped her in the face.

-Son of a bitch!- this time, she screamed and opened her eyes, her rage was like fuel to stay awake- You!- she hissed- you evil piece of shit, let me go-

-I don't think so- the she-demon replied, smirking- see, you still have something I want-

-The Colt? I don't have it, I told you that, thought you'd remember…- Erica smiled up at her- guess blondes' brains don't work the same, uh?- Another slap, but she resisted the urge to cry and looked at the demon straight in the eye- I don't have the damn gun!-

-We'll see about that- the demon grinned evilly- let's see how tough you are after I'm done with you-

Erica had to use all her will power not to flinch away when the demon took out a knife and twirl it around in front of her, her expression entertained.

-Now, I wanna play a game-she said, circling Erica like a lion its prey- It goes like this: I ask a question, you answer. If your answer doesn't satisfy me, I'll carb a new scar on your pretty skin, what do you say?-

-Fuck you- Erica spat. The irony made her want to kick herself. Only a day ago, she was threatening Louis with a knife, now she was a demon's operation doll. Wonderful.

-Now, sweetheart, that's not very nice- The demon brought the knife to her face and with the edge cut her right over her cheekbone- Erica, I've got time, you don't-

-Do your worst-

-Oh, darling, you don't wanna see my worst- Slowly, the demon ran the knife along her cheek, to her collarbone. Erica swallowed hard and waited-Now, let's start again. Where is the Colt?-

-I. Don't. Have. It! You stupid bitch!- the demon's eyes went black and she stabbed the knife in her shoulder. Erica cried out in pain.

-Now, I'll ask again, this time nicer, okay?- she leaned in close to her face- where is the Colt, Erica?-

-Dream the fuck on, I won't tell you-

The demon sighed and Erica hissed as the knife cut her skin, all along her collarbone.

-I can keep it up all night- the demon told her, and, she did. Erica wasn't about to give the Winchesters in. She could be called things, but unfaithful was not one of them. She was loyal to the people she loved, and John was like a father to her, she owned him her life many times.

She didn't know when exactly the demon stopped cutting into her. At some point she fell unconscious and for that merciful time, she wasn't aware of the pain. But when she came to it again, she was in agony. She felt like her entire body was covered in blood, and shallow and deep cuts stung with the cold. The demon hadn't stabbed her again after the shoulder, but she wasn't sure she wouldn't if she didn't answer straight.

-Hello? Erica, you with me?- again that voice. She wanted to crawl under a bed and disappear from the world. She hated that voice, hated it with all her soul- Guess what? I did a little research while you were asleep- the demon walked in her range of vision and Erica glared at it- you won't believe what I've found-

-Fuck you, evil bitch-She was running out of original insults, had used them up when the demon was torturing her.

-Now, now, don't be hasty. I must say, I own you an apology- "Oh, fuck" Erica thought "she knows". Her eyes wondered around the room, looking for a way to scape, as impossible as that was at the moment. Her hands were raw from scrubbing them against the rope holding her, and she couldn't see well, but she'd be damned if she wasn't going to fight. While being tortured, her mind had almost left her, she closed herself up to avoid the pain and was unaware of her surroundings. Now that was all she could think about.

-You were saying the truth- the demon continued- you don't have the Colt. But you know who does- Erica locked eyes with the demon and it sensed her fear. It chuckled- don't worry, I won't hurt you anymore. You'll be useful to me in a different way-

She stayed silent, waiting for it to keep talking.

-I heard John has the gun- it finally said- I've gotta admit, he's lucky to have you as a friend. He's lucky to have any friends, actually. I'm gonna fix that- the demon smirked and Erica's blood froze in her veins- you and I, we're gonna go on a little trip-

Before Erica could refuse or tell her to fuck off, the demon grabbed her by the ropes in her hands and pulled her up, making her entire body hurt. She could've sworn she felt her skin breaking from the closed cuts. She whimpered and the demon smirked at her.

-Buckle up, it's gonna be a little bumpy- Erica tried to reply but was caught by a wave of vertigo that almost made her fall.

-What the fuck…?-

-Demonic airlines, at your service- the demon joked. Erica looked around. They were in a room similar to the previous one, only it was bigger. Again, the demon sat Erica down on a chair and tied her legs and hands together. Also this time, she put a gag in her mouth. A very disgusting one at it.

-Get comfortable, I've got some work to do- she smiled and vanished, leaving her completely alone. Erica sighed and tried really hard not to let the situation overwhelm her. Though it was too late for that. She wanted to call the Winchesters and warn them. But most of all, she wanted to shoot that demon bitch with her Colt and see her die slowly.

Erica lost track of time. Her stomach was growling and she wasn't surprised, she was a second away from fainting. She wondered what Jo was doing. If she figured out she'd been taken, maybe she called Bobby, or another hunter to help her. And the Winchesters. They hadn't call for help, though it didn't mean they didn't need it. Also, what was that demon doing right then? And why was she keeping Erica alive?

She didn't have enough time to get bored. The demon was suddenly back, cleaning blood from her leather jacket. Erica frowned, wondering what'd she done.

-Did you know Jim Murphy?- the demon asked her, and Erica glared at it, not able to speak because of the gag- good man, John's friend-she turned and smiled at Erica- though not anymore-

Erica wanted to feel something, but she was numb. She hadn't known Pastor Jim, only by name, heard from John who he was. Her mind could only process that she was going to die, and soon, if the demon didn't get what it wanted.

She didn't know when she fell unconscious again, but when she woke up, she didn't have the gag in her mouth and there was someone else in the room with her. A man, mid-forties, almost bald, normal looking. He was gagged and tied up. Another hunter. Another one of John's friends. The demon was there too, holding up her cell phone.

-About time- she commented- I hope you're up for a little chat-

-With whom?- but the demon didn't answer. It just held her phone to its ear and she waited.

-Sam?- it said, and Erica cursed under her breath. Of course, that was her hunter phone, with all her contacts in it.

-Yeah, thanks to you. That really hurt my feelings, by the way- A short pause and then it said- let me speak to your father- a shorter pause-it's time for the grown-ups to talk Sam, let me speak to him now-Erica hoped John hadn't fallen for it.

-Howdy, John, I'm Meg- "Uh, shit"- I'm a friend of your boys. I'm also the one who watch Jim Murphy choke on his own blood- Erica shivered and noticed the guy in the other chair moved violently, trying to break free from the ropes.

-Still there, Johnny boy?- a pause- well, that was yesterday. Today I'm in Lincoln, visiting another old friend of yours, he wants to say "hi"- She walked over to the man and took out his gag

-John, whatever they do, don't give them…- he couldn't finish because Meg took the cell phone away and gestured for him to stay quiet.

-We know you've got the Colt, John- Erica closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart-okay, so listen to this- she opened her eyes as Meg slashed the poor man's throat. Erica screamed, not able to help herself. She was in shock.

-You hear that?- Meg turned to Erica smiling-that was the sound of your friend dying- she walked over to Erica and with the same blade she killed the man cut her across the cheek- and that's Erica Elkins, former owner of the Colt. Now, we know you've got the gun, John. As far as we're concern, you just declared war, and this is how war looks like, it's got casualties-

A pause. Erica hoped John was telling her where she could go, straight to hell.

-Oh, please, John, mind your blood pressure- she mocked- So this is the thing: we're gonna keep doing what we're doing. Your friends? Anyone who's ever helped you? Gave you shelter?- a meaningful look at Erica- Anyone you've ever loved. They'll all die. Unless you give us the gun-

Erica wanted to scream for him to say "no", but couldn't.

-I'm waiting, Johnny- another pause as John answered- sorry, I didn't quite get that- "Oh, hell, he agreed"-there's a warehouse in Lincoln, in the corner of Wabash and Lake, we're gonna meet there- she listened for a moment- meet me there at midnight-

Erica felt hot tears building in her eyes, but resisted them.

-Then I guess your friends will die- Meg said on the phone- if you do decide to make it, come alone- and with that, she hung up.

X

X

Another demon appeared after a few hours. Meg and him got rid of the body and moved her to another room. She was starting to feel a little annoyed, and really wanted to punch that blonde bitch in her evil face. Thing was, every hour that passed she got weaker. Blood loss and not eating for two days could do that to a person. Luckily, her mental capacity was at its fullest, and while the demons left her alone in that warehouse, she worked on a plan to escape. She worked on getting the ropes lose around her wrists. When no one came to check on her, she began undoing the ones in her feet, which was easier, since they didn't hurt that much.

Now she was free but had to wait for John to show up. And he would. She hoped he wouldn't bring the real gun with him though, that would suck. But knowing John…there was no way he would abandon her in a cave with demons, he had to do something.

-Clock's ticking- Meg commented

-Shut up, bitch- Erica hissed, Meg chuckled and shook her head

-You never learn, do you?-

-And, let's see…killing a demon was the first thing I did….so, no, I don't learn-

-Yes. That demon you killed all those years ago…- Meg leaned closer to her face- that was my brother-

-In my friend's body…- Erica shrugged- sorry, Meg. No, wait, I'm not sorry, that evil fucker had it coming-

Meg slapped her across the face again. Erica gasped in pain, but didn't say a word.

-Meg- the other demon called- he's coming-

Erica turned to look at the door, and, sure enough, there he was, John Winchester in all his splendor.

-John…-Meg greeted him- you made it. Too bad really, I was hoping to kill more of your friends- she glanced at Erica- especially her-

-Sorry to disappoint- John replied, eyes avoiding Erica. He couldn't feel worse than he already did. It was his fault Erica was in there, and somehow, he had to get her out.

-I can see where your boys got the good looks- Meg complimented-But I've got to admit, considering what I heard about you, I thought you'd be, taller- Meg smiled but John only stared at her-well, aren't you a chatty one? Wanna get to business?- she walked closer to him and Erica tensed. The other demon was nowhere to be seen. She didn't know where he'd go, or when, but maybe that was her lucky break, and she was going to use it.

-Why don't you hand over that gun?- Meg asked him. Erica freed her hands and her feet, not waiting for another second

-If I give you the gun then how do I get out of here?- John inquired

-Well, if you're as good as they say you are, then I'm sure you'll figure something out-

-Or maybe I'll just shoot you- Erica nodded frantically but nobody paid any attention to her

-You wanna shoot me, baby? Go ahead. It won't end anything. There's more where I came from-

As in cue, the other demon walked in the room, showing off their synchrony.

-Who the hell is that?- John demanded, voice tense

-He's not nearly as much fun as I am, I can tell you that- Meg replied-So I suggest you give us the gun-

Erica moved slightly and John locked eyes with her. Suddenly, she knew what was going on. John hadn't brought the Colt, and now he needed an escape route. She nodded very slowly, and John looked at the two demons in front of him.

-Now, John, I'm not getting any younger here-

John watched them wearily and handed them a gun. Erica resisted the urge to smile. That wasn't the Colt. It was a Colt, but not "The" Colt. John was trying to trick them, but for how long?

Meg studied the revolver for a few seconds

-This is the Colt?- she asked suspiciously. Meg looked at Erica and she nodded frantically. Though of course, Meg wasn't convinced.

-What you think?- she gave the gun to the other demon and Erica held her breath. She watched as the demon aimed the Colt at Meg. Then he fired. Erica jumped from her chair. Meg grabbed her chest in pain

-You shot me!- Meg yelled at the demon- I can't believe you just shot me!-

Although it was hilarious to see Meg squealing, the situation had just got really ugly for them. Erica jumped from her chair and tried to go to John. But the instant her foot set in the ground, she was being thrown against the wall by an invisible force. She avoided hitting her head but her back hurt like a bitch.

-It's a fake!- the male demon accused, throwing the gun to the floor dismissively.

Both demons began to close in on John, while one of them, Erica didn't know which, held her against the wall.

-You're dead, John- Meg told him-your boys are dead. Your little girl, John, will be hellhound's food- Erica swallowed hard at that statement

-I never used the gun, how could I've known it didn't work?- John defended

-I'm so not in the mood for this. I've just been shot!-

-Well, then I guess you're lucky the gun wasn't real-

-That's funny, John. We're gonna strip the skin from your bones, but that was funny-

Erica looked at John and nodded. If they had her, well that was too bad, but they sure as hell weren't going to get him. She moved her foot and it caught a fuel can on the floor. She kicked and for a moment, felt the pressure leave her.

John ran and closed the door, trying to stop the demons. Erica fell to the floor, the pressure holding her finally giving up. She stood up, and watched as the demon, with a solely hand movement, hit her head against the wall. A sharp pain, much like her skull was exploding, and then everything went black.

X

X

Erica never thought death could be so uncomfortable. In church they always said that Heaven was painless. But of course, she probably ended up in Hell, after everything she did. Her body ached, her skin felt hot and it actually burnt. She didn't know where she was, because all she could see was darkness. She convinced herself she wasn't dead and struggled to open her eyes. She felt movement, like maybe she was riding in a car or some kind of vehicle.

She couldn't tell if that was good. The events from the previous days came to her like a splash of acid to her face, hitting it hard and painfully. If Meg was moving her, it meant something went definitely wrong. But why not killing her then? What did she need her for?

-You're awake? Good, I wouldn't want you to miss the fun I'm gonna have ripping your friends apart, limb by limb-

-What? What friends?-

-Sammy and Dean-o. We're going to see them-

-Oh, fuck- her head was too messed up to understand what she was saying. How had she found the Winchesters, and what the hell happened to John?

-C'mon, cheer up. I need you walking- the car they were in stopped, and Erica recognized John's truck. She tried to see where they were, but Meg wouldn't let her.

-It's just a stop on the way- she said- now we go on foot from here- Erica knew what "on foot" meant, and fought to escape the demon's hands. But she was too weak and hurt to be a match for a creature from hell.

She did her best not to scream as a wave of vertigo hit her, like the first time Meg transported her somewhere. Her throat was sore and dry, her muscles stiffed, and she couldn't feel her legs. Meg grabbed her with an arm across her chest, hand on her neck, knife in the other. There was no chance she could escape and worse yet, she had no clue where they were.

Until she saw the sign and destroyed cars in front of her. "Singer's salvage yard. Well, I'll be damned". As they walked towards Bobby's front door, Erica looked at his dog, Rumsfeld, a big Rottweiler with a jaw capable of tearing a person apart. Rumsfeld jumped from a truck he was sitting in and began barking furiously at Meg.

-Please…- she scoffed and with a twist of her wrist the dog fell limp to the ground. Erica felt like screaming again. That dog had been a good pet for her the entire time she was there, he even liked Kovu. She glared as Meg broke the chain that restrained him and moved him behind an old green Ford Falcon.

Erica hoped Bobby had a solution for this. She was all screwed to hell, the demons had done God knew what to John. Her world had gone to hell rather quickly. Holding a knife to Erica's throat, Meg kicked Bobby's door open and walked in.

-No more crap, okay?- she told the three men there, Sam, Dean and Bobby. She heard their sharp intake of breath and watched Bobby's eyes go wide in shock. Dean moved closer to Meg but she threw him against Bobby's library like he weighted nothing. Sam shielded Bobby with his giant body as Meg circled them, still dragging Erica.

-I want the Colt, Sam- Meg's tone was deceivingly sweet and calmed. It made Erica's skin crawl in disgust

-We don't have it on us- Sam replied, tensed, his eyes jumping from Erica to Meg. Bobby was fixed on Erica, hoping to God the boys could handle that demon, or he'd kill it himself.

-Didn't I say no more crap?- Meg hissed- I swear, after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I've gotta tell you, I'm a little under-whelmed- Her wrist twisted, forcing the knife to cut into Erica's skin. She cried out in pain, then bit her lip to keep her mouth shut, they were already busy, they didn't need her as another distraction.

-Let her go- Dean snarled from behind them. Meg turned and in an instant hesitation, Erica got free, falling against Sam, who caught her before she hit the floor. Meanwhile, Dean and Meg were circling each other. She watched with horror how Sam stood there, along with Bobby, while she tried to wiggle away from him to help his brother. But Sam's big hands were like iron cuffs, and she was a prisoner in his arms, she couldn't move, and whenever she tried, it hurt, so she stopped, hoping he'd relax the grip. He didn't.

-Gotcha- Dean said suddenly, smirking with a split lip. Sam sighed in relief and Bobby let out a heavy breath he'd been holding since the demon walked in. Meg followed Dean's gaze to the ceiling and saw the devil's trap.

-Tie her up, I'm gonna take care of Ricky- Bobby motioned for Sam to give her over to him, and she almost fell during the transaction-C'mon, kid, get up, help me out here, we need to take you to the kitchen, I'mma try to clean your wounds- his tone was bitter- what the hell did they do to you?-

-Oh, you know…- she murmured, earning a smile for speaking- the usual demon stuff, torture, unbearable pain, multiple cuts and stabs- she winced when he moved her, and the guys looked up, but he waved them off- that bitch's gonna pay. Just give me one minute with her, she's a dead bitch-

-Ricky…- Bobby helped her sit down in one of the kitchen chairs- there's a girl trapped inside that body, she's possessed-

-Yeah…- Erica nodded and winced again at the pain- but according to what I heard while I was with 'em, she's already dead. She fell from a seven floors building, Bobby, that girl is dead. We need to put her put of her misery-

-Ricky…- he sighed one more time- you need to rest, and I need to clean you up, you're a mess-

-Thanks-

-I'm serious-

-Me too-

-You took a hell of a beating, kid, why? You didn't have the Colt-

-Couldn't give John away…he…- she swallowed hard and tears shined in her eyes with the movement- he needs revenge-

-Oh, kid…- Bobby shook his head in disapproval. Of all the things John did in the past to earn his distrust, manipulating Erica to give her family's heritance to him was one of the worst. The girl was barely out of high school and he talked her into giving him the gun. She was a good person, but she was still a newbie, he'd have to find John and have a talk with him, maybe kick his ass so he'd stop messing with the kids.

-Stay here, I'm gonna see what I can find to stitch that- he pointed to her shoulder and she nodded, then regretted it immediately.

A minute later, she was almost asleep on the chair, her head up because of the cut on her throat, when she heard footsteps. She looked up and winced in pain.

-Jesus Christ, it never ends- she muttered, annoyed and in agony

-Hey, hey, don't move. You're gonna hurt yourself- it was Sam's voice, so she glanced up and met his eyes. They were a rare color, between light blue and green, but gorgeous. "The hell am I thinking?" she scolded herself "must be the blood loss, and the pain, not eating for days, yeah, I've got a right to delude myself".

-Hey, Sam- he was knelt before her, slowly checking her wounds.

-Hi- he smiled at her softly- how you feel?-

-Like a fucking train just ran over me- she answered honestly and he nodded- how's the demon chick doing?-

-Dean's watching her, she's tied up and safe-

-Great-

-Where's Bobby?-

-Went to find a needle and alcohol-

-I'm gonna clean this cuts, okay? – he held up a wet towel she didn't know he had and lightly touched her cheek with it. It stung like hell, but she remained still- Let me know if it hurts too much- he warned, and his tone was so kind, she nodded and relaxed, feeling good with him taking care of her. Another moment she allowed to have and blame on the blood loss and lack of food.

What seemed like a lot of time later, Bobby came back, but she barely heard him. She was so busy staring into Sam's eyes, her mind couldn't acknowledge anything else. She didn't even care if he noticed, she was dumbfounded by him, his presence, everything, that maybe because her body was too exhausted, she had stopped feeling pain. Her cuts still stung like hell, but she was numb otherwise.

-Hey, kid, how you're holding up?- Bobby asked her, face replacing Sam's in front of her

-What?- she was startled to see Sam gone and strained her neck to find him again. There he was, just a few feet away, standing there, gaze worried.

-I asked, how you're holding up?-

-Fine, fine, yeah, great- Bobby rolled his eyes at her and motioned for Sam to go

-Go help your brother, I've got this one-

-Okay, call if you need anything-

-Yeah, yeah- He immediately started to work on Erica's wounds. He disinfected as much of her skin as he could, and then, giving her a few painkillers to swallow with a glass of whisky, he prepared to stitch her shoulder. She had a nasty stab there, the demon had gotten her good.

-You ready, kid?- he inquired with an all-business glance.

-Yeah…- her voice sounded weak and her throat felt dry. She didn't feel ready at all, but what choice did she have?- Can I drink some water first? I'm really thirsty-

-Sure, here- he handed her a glass of water and she drank it all in one go-Are you okay?-

-Yeah, perfect- she still felt like hell, but no way was she telling him that-stitch me up so I can go say hello to that bitch over there-

-Whatever you say-

Bobby cleaned the zone and immediately, it started bleeding again. He tried to stopped it, but the wound was deep and long, it was hard to cover.

-Sam!- he yelled- come give me a hand, would ya?-

-Bobby- Erica complained- I can do that, here, let me take the towel- she stretched her hand and it fell right on her lap, unresponsive.

-Uh- she murmured- that's new-

-Oh, damn- Bobby muttered- Sam!-

-I'm here, what's up?-

-Help me stop the bleeding, I can't work like this-

-Okay-

Together they managed to stop the bleeding and started stitching the wound. But with each minute that went by, Erica felt worse. Her heart started to beat frantically, she began to pant for breath and she was thirsty like a person after ten days in the dessert with no water. But worst of all, was the feeling of fear and anxiety that came over her all of the sudden. She moved without noticing, fighting the hands that were treating her. She tried to get up and failed, her head spun and it made her lose her balance.

-Ricky!- Bobby caught her before she could hit the floor. Looking down, she found out that luckily, they'd finished the stitches.

-I don't feel so good-

-You look pale as a ghost, better lay down, kid- Bobby turned to Sam- help her upstairs, would ya? I'm gonna make a few calls, she needs medical help-

-Of course, c'mon, Ricky- Erica was conscious enough to be able to put her arm over Sam's shoulder and be dragged up the stairs. Fortunately, he was a big boy, he could handle her weight. He helped her lay down on Bobby's bed. She flinched from the sting of her cuts and shivered.

-Sam-

-Yeah? What do you need?-

-I'm cold-

"Oh, damn" Sam thought. Nothing good ever started with that phrase.

-Here- he put two blankets over her and she snuggled in- Better?-

-Yeah, thanks- She touched his hand as a gesture of thanks, but it made Sam worry even more. Her skin was cool, and she was turning blue-ish. That couldn't be good.

-Sam, your brother needs you- Bobby said from the doorway. Sam nodded and went downstairs, but his mind was filled with images of Erica's ill expression, her broken body. Nobody deserved that, but least of all, her. And what for? To keep some demons off their dad? They caught up anyway.

-Hey, kid- Bobby greeted, his smile tense and concerned- I called Sylvia, she's coming, just hang on a little longer, okay?-

-Mmh-mmh- she nodded. She couldn't talk. Her stomach was somersaulting in her belly and she couldn't breathe well. But Bobby didn't have time to worry about her. He was called from the living room by Dean, they needed him.

-Go- she managed to choke out- I'll be here, a'right- she couldn't finish, and Bobby kissed her forehead, which was cooler than it should be, and left.

After that, time went by in a bizarre way. Erica couldn't feel her surroundings, her head hurt, her heart was pounding against her chest, and there didn't seem to be enough air in the room to fill her lungs. She was panting painfully, and when the room started to spin, she knew she was in trouble. She had been in fights before, been hurt, stabbed, kicked, punched, pretty much everything one could do to another person, but nothing like this. Now she felt like she'd lost gallons of blood, she was cold and couldn't quite say where. Things were fucked up.

At some point, even though she tried to keep herself awake by counting the cracks in the ceiling and singing Skid Row songs, she felt herself drift away. Not much later, she felt hands grabbing her. Someone opened her eyelids and checked her pupils, they were dilated, never a good sign. Her breathing was shallow and fast, pulse weak, her skin was pale and she wasn't responding to outside stimuli.

-Bobby, we need to take her outta here, ASAP, she lost too much blood, she's in shock- Sylvia Perry was Bobby's personal doctor in cases of emergency, and she always kept her distance and professional manner around him, but this time, with Erica's life on the stake, she wasn't fooling around.

-Yes, sure, take her wherever you have to-

-You've got an ID and social insurance I could use? Is she related to you?-

-She's my niece-

-Care to tell me what the hell happened to her?-

-She was with a friend, every now and then she pays me a visit. They were on a break from college, and well, you saw what happened to Meg… When I came back from town, went to run some errands, she was lying on the floor, like this. I didn't think of calling the cops, I was too worried about her-

-Okay, hand me the IDs and we'll be gone, thanks God I brought my husband's SUV- Bobby gave Sylvia Erica's faked ID and health insurance card, then helped her carry her to and into the SUV, while she tried to attend to Erica.

-You drive- Sylvia told him, throwing the keys right into his hands- I've gotta stay with her in case she decompensates-

-Alright-

Ten minutes later, they were in Sioux Falls General Hospital. Sylvia took it from there, barking orders and yelling at people if they weren't fast enough. She made him wait in the waiting room while they rolled Erica to the ER to check on her. A while later, Sylvia returned, papers in hand, to tell him they were going to have to take her to surgery. She gave him the third degree when she learnt he'd done that to her shoulder wound, and now they had to stitch it again, properly. She also communicated that they had given her blood transfusions and she was stable now. Still unconscious, but stable. Bobby signed the permissions and Erica was sent into the O.R.

-She should be fine- Sylvia told him when he ran after her to hear the whole deal- she's a healthy young woman, and it's minor surgery- she pursued her lips in displeasure- I'm not so sure about after, though-

-What you mean?-

-I think you should consider telling her to go through counseling. She's gonna need help to move on, she's been in a hellish situation-

-I'll tell her- he nodded and Sylvia walked into the O.R, ending their conversation.

Bobby had never been known for being patient, but this time, he sucked it up. He hadn't seen Erica in almost six months, more than what was normal, and with everything that happened in her life, he was amazed she hung on so long. First, her grandfather's death, then the whole mess of dealing with it, selling the house, the truck, visiting her mother. He knew how much going to Wyoming stressed Erica, it must have been tough to face her mother, in her condition. The things that girl did, and nobody was there to notice. She was already living a hunter's life, alone like all of them. He wished there'd be something he could do, but if he guessed right, it was too late. Erica was over her vengeance stage, he'd already killed her father and grandfather's killers. So now she hunted for the pleasure of it, for the thrill of the fight, for helping people. The girl was born for it, he knew. It didn't hurt any less to accept it, though.

X

X

X

Days went by, Erica was well on her way to fully recovering. Bobby spent most of his time with her, catching up when she was awake, and keeping her company when she was asleep. It felt good to be with her, she needed someone to take care of her for a change.

He'd gone to Wyoming to pick up her Camaro, since Jo needed to go to her mother's and she didn't want to leave the car alone. The trip only took a day, and Erica was happy to know Jo was alright with Kovu. She said that as soon as she could, she'd go pay them a visit, and get back her cat. It'd been nice of Jo to call Bobby, Erica thought often, she was going nuts with worry and it was the best idea she could've have.

When the hospital let Erica go, with the promise of seeing a counselor and taking things easy, Bobby drove them back to his place. He set a room upstairs for her and that was where she spent most of her days. She also helped him with some hunting calls, checking some info, some lore. It was a peaceful time.

But he knew it wouldn't last. After all, last he heard, John was still missing, and the boys were fighting an army of angry demons. He was dying to see how they were doing, and it didn't take long for one of them to call with news.

-Bobby?- Sam's voice was strange, he sounded off

-What's wrong kid?- he was in the study, and Erica had fell asleep on the couch, so he quietly walked out, so not to bother her.

-We found Dad-

-That's great-

-He was possessed-

-Oh, damn-

-I shot it, but, he got away-

-And how's your dad doing?-

-He's okay. It's Dean I'm worried about-

-Why?- Bobby asked, fearing the worst

-He's not waking up. We were driving to the hospital when a truck hit us, Dean was already in bad shape, and honestly, I didn't think he'd made it. They say his heart is failing, too many injuries-

-And your old man? Is he okay?-

-He's not awake yet, but he's better than Dean. Anyway, Bobby, I wanted to ask you something, if it isn't much trouble…-

-Name it kid, anything you need-

-The Impala is pretty messed up, and I wouldn't like the cops to see what's in the trunk-

-I'm on it. You want me to bring it here?-

-If it's not too much to ask…-

-Don't worry, Sam, I'll take care of it-

-Thank you, Bobby- he sighed in relief and Bobby noticed his hesitation

-What now?-

-I….was wondering…how's Ricky, Bobby?- there, he'd said it. It'd been worrying him all this time, she was unconscious when they left to look for John, and he didn't know how Bobby had managed the whole business.

-She's recovering- Bobby answered truthfully. He couldn't say she was okay, but she was better- they had to do minor surgery on her shoulder, apparently, I'm not doctor to go around stitching up stabs wounds, so, they fixed it. She lost a lot of blood, but she's better now, she's here, actually-

-Alright, good- at least she wasn't alone, Bobby would take good care of her- okay, Bobby, tell her I say "hi", and, call me when you're near- he gave him the address, which Bobby wrote on a napkin he had in his pocket and then hung up. He'd missed those boys, but they were a handful sometimes.

X

X

X

-It's okay, Bobby, I can handle being alone for a few days- It was the tenth time she had to assure him of that. And Bobby wasn't convinced.

-There's gotta be something we can do, kid, I don't like the idea of you here, alone. What if something happens, and you can't fight back? With the whole demon thing these days, no place is safe-

-Look, Bobby, I love you and your paranoid ways, but this is a bit too much- it'd been a few days since she left the hospital, and she honestly felt fine. She wasn't doing the moonwalk, but she was okay.

-You didn't see yourself when you came here, Ricky, you were a mess-

-No, but I kinda felt myself, you know- her sarcastic tone was back and Bobby rolled her eyes at her- Listen, if you don't want me here alone, then I'll go to the Roadhouse. It's the only way I'll be with people and relaxed at the same time. I need to do something, Bobby, I'll go crazy sitting all day-

He considered it. It wasn't half a bad idea. Not the best, but not the worst either. It actually made sense.

-Okay, I'll talk to Ellen, tell her to give you your meds-

-I'm no kid, Bob, leave me alone-she flipped him off good-naturedly and chuckled at his grump of displeasure.

And that was how she found herself driving her own car after being apart for so long. She missed it, even if it'd been just a week. She also missed her cat, but that would have to wait till she got to Nebraska. She was so relieved to hear Jo was okay. It'd been a crazy week, and besides all the pain she felt, all the time, she was glad beyond belief that Jo was left unharmed. Hunter's life was no joke, and Jo was still so innocent, she didn't deserve to see what she'd seen, she deserved a longer life, a happier life, if possible.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Erica hit the gas of her "Diablo", that was how she named her car after she finished restoring it, and shortened the distance between Bobby's and the Roadhouse. She'd spoken to Ellen, and she was as happy as she's always been to have her there. Since she was 10, when her family came back from Argentina to live in Wyoming, every summer, her dad took her to the Roadhouse for two weeks, then to Bobby's, and finally to Chicago to stay with her aunt Elizabeth, who was taking care of her mother now. Every year he did the same, until he died, when she was 13, and everything went south.

Still, after her father's death, she visited the Roadhouse often, part because of her friendship with Jo, part because her mother couldn't handle her all the time, and needed space. It hurt to think like that, but it was the truth. Soledad was a very troubled woman, and Tyler's death only made it worse. By that time, Dylan was in college, and he wasn't around much. She sighed loudly and turned the volume of the radio up. They were playing some Bon Jovi song, it wasn't something she enjoyed much, but, hell, she'd take Jon's voice over her own conscience any day.

X

X

X

Erica made it to the Roadhouse in record time, thanks to her awesome car. When she arrived, it was Friday night, so the place was crowded. She didn't want to intrude, but she was exhausted and wanted a warm bed to crash. She parked "El Diablo" near the back, so no one would notice, grabbed her bags and walked inside. Immediately, a wave of body heat and beer scent washed over her. The Roadhouse definitely was the same as always.

A few customers looked at her when she entered, but they lost interest quickly. She was wearing a long and big hoodie, trying to hide her bad arm, so it was logical that nobody would pay attention to her. Well, nobody except her best friend.

-Ricky?!- Jo's scream startled half the men in the bar, and Ellen, who was carrying some beer boxes, also turned around to look at the new presence. Erica smiled softly, a little embarrassed, and walked over to Jo, who caught her in a hug and squeezed hard, making her hiss in pain.

-What?- Jo asked, alarmed

-My arm…- Erica gestured to her left arm, and stepped away from Jo's embrace- still hurts-

-I'm sorry! I didn't know, I…how are you?-

-I'm fine, Jo, just tired-

-Here, sit- she almost pushed her to one of the stools in the bar, next to a middle aged man who looked like a hunter- Want a beer? Whisky? Vodka?-

-I'm okay- Erica chuckled lightly- I'd like a glass of water, though, gotta take my painkiller-

-Comin' right up- Jo went to the kitchen while Ellen came to Erica's side

-Nice to finally see you here- Ellen commented, with that motherly tone she took every time Erica spent a few months away. She grinned widely at her. She'd missed Ellen, Jo, the Roadhouse. In a weird sense, that place was home, even more than Wyoming, because there she didn't have to hide the truth.

-Right back at ya- Erica replied while Jo handed her a glass of water. She took her bottle of pills from her jacket pocket and drowned one down with the water-Much better, it was starting to bother me-

-What is it?- Ellen took the bottle without her permission, making her sigh in annoyance- Rick, this is Vicodin-

-Yeah, so?-

-You're not becoming an addict, are ya? This stuff is serious-

-I know, Ellen- she said with a roll of her eyes- doctor's orders, alright? This is the first and last bottle, I'm supposed to finish it in two days and then go back to normal aspirin- she pouted- it sucks, my shoulder hurts like a motherfu…-

-Language- Ellen scolded

-Sorry-

-What happened to you anyway?- Jo inquired- last I knew, you were sleeping on the bed right next to mine, and then, bam! You're gone, Kovu's hissing like he's possessed, and there's sulfur by the door-

-Keep your voice down, would ya?- Erica complained, looking around- people here can recognize the words, and I don't want an audience-

-Fine, sorry- Jo held up her hands in an apologetic gesture- anyway, what happened?-

-Let's discuss it in the back- Erica stood up and shook her head in disapproval- damn it, Jo- she said while she escorted Jo to the back storage room- You can't talk like that, not in front of other hunters. You know how many demons I've heard of lately? Dozens. And that should scare you, 'cause it definitely scares me-

-Well, you disappearing scared me- Jo shot back, and she'd be damned if she wasn't right.

-I'm sorry- Erica closed the door and leaned against a pile of whisky boxes- I could've called, but I wasn't in the best shape-

-That's what I heard…- Jo leaned against her good arm and they stayed like that for a little while- Bobby said they had to operate-

-Bobby's over reacting- Erica dismissed- they did minor surgery on my shoulder, that's it-

-The left one, right? Even the little things…-

-Yeah- Erica sighed- Bobby tried to fix it when I got to his house, but it was a lost cause-

-How did you get there?-

-Demon took me, nice of her, uh?-

-What you mean "demon took you"?-

-That morning in the motel, I went for a run, I couldn't sleep. When I got back and was about to go get breakfast, this demon chick appears. Kovu wet nuclear on her, but I was too slow. She got me and well, you don't wanna know what follows- she shivered, remembering her stay with Meg- the point is that she took me to Bobby, which was a terrible idea, for her, not for me. But even though Bobby did his best, I'd lost too much blood, and went into shock. He called a doctor friend of his and she took me to the hospital-

-Goddamn it, Ricky!- Jo snapped- how the hell did this happen? What the fuck did that demon want?-

-She wanted what they all want- Erica replied with a grimace- the Colt-

-But you didn't have it-

-I don't have it-

-What you'd do with it?-

-Can't tell you-

-Rick, c'mon-

-Jo, I'm serious. If the word spreads, I'm done. This demon found out pretty quickly, I can't have more people knowing, much less any friend of mine. You don't know the things she did to make me talk, Jo-

-Alright, I can respect that- Jo nodded and wrapped an arm around her friend- you're freezing!-

-I'm okay-

-Let's get you settled, you shouldn't be up and so stressed-

-I'm alright- she whined, but she let Jo push her to the bedroom.

-I'll get your bags, you get comfortable, we're sharing the bed tonight, tomorrow mom will fix the other room, she didn't have time today-

-It's alright, thanks for everything, letting me stay-

-Don't mention it- Jo smiled at her and left. Erica felt comfortable in Jo's room, so she decided to take off her shoes and lay down. She was tired, drained of energy. She didn't think driving would take so much of her.

She told herself she'd just close her eyes a minute, but by the time Jo came back with her bags, she was deeply asleep. Jo covered her with a blanket and closed the door and window. She checked the salt lines, the talismans and devil's traps on the floor. She wanted Erica to rest as much as she could, and by God, she didn't want anything to happen. Jo turned off the light and laid down too, feeling the whole day of work taking its toll on her. But tomorrow would be another day, and it'd be fun to have Erica in the bar, the usual clientele loved her. They'd even tip better, she bet. Yeah, it was going to be a good day.


	6. Chapter 6: Pause and a new start

-Morning, sunshine- Ellen's voice woke her up more than walking to the kitchen did. Erica smiled at Ellen and poured herself a cup of coffee, then took a blueberry poptart from the box and put it in the toaster. She sat and began drinking slowly. It'd been a while since she had coffee, Bobby didn't allow it, he said it was bad for her health, especially now.

-How was your night?- She could tell Ellen was worried, and she loved her for that

-It was good- Erica replied, now lucid enough to form sentences- Jo talks in her sleep, but I hug, so we're even-

-That's right- Ellen chuckled- you're a night hugger-

-Hey! It's not my fault, okay? And anyway, Jo scares the hell outta me, talking nonsense AND in a loud voice-

-I do what now?- Jo asked from the kitchen's doorway. Her blond hair was in a messy ponytail and she wore a long black T shirt and pajama bottoms. She was funny to look at. Erica, on the other hand, slept with her clothes on, so she didn't have to change, she just brush her hair and tied it in two pigtails.

-You talk- Ellen told her daughter, getting up to wash her cup- and you kept Ricky awake- she winked at Erica and they laughed at Jo's guilty expression

-Well, you're getting your own room today, that's the best I can do- Jo shrugged uninterested and walked to the kitchen counter to have her coffee. Erica sighed, content. She'd forgotten how it was like at the Roadhouse, living with the two of them. For someone who grew up with a messed up mother figure, having Ellen worrying about her was nice. And Jo was her friend, what else could she ask?

-So…- Ellen began- what's in the agenda for today?-

-Um…- Erica took out a painkiller from her bottle and took it with the last of her coffee- I was thinking maybe I could, if you don't mind that is, um, work in the bar?- the question came out shyly and she rolled her eyes at herself. Jo and Ellen grinned

-Sure, darling, but, you feeling well? 'Cause you can stay resting as long as you want-

-No, no, I'm fine. I'll go nuts alone in a room all day-

-Alright, Jo'll wait the tables, and you'll handle the bar. The less work you do, the better-

-That works for me, Jo?-

-Sure, tables leave better tips-

-It's Saturday, so we're gonna be pretty packed tonight-

-As soon as you feel tired, you go to your room, okay? I don't want you messing your recovery, Bobby'd kick my ass-

-Of course, Ellen- Erica said good-naturedly- I'm gonna be fine, don't worry-

-Oh, dear, if I'd have a penny every time Jo says that-

-You'd have…a penny?- Jo mocked her mother and Ellen glared at her, Erica snickered while she got up to wash her dishes.

-What time do we open then?-

-At lunch, around 11-

-Okay, I wanted to go downtown, I need a few things-

-Like ammunition things? Or like tampons things?- Jo inquired

-Tampons-

-Alright…sounds boring, I don't wanna go there- she smiled at her friend enthusiastically- have fun-

-Tons- she looked at Ellen-Can I get you anything?-

-No, darling, thanks-

-Alright- she stretched the "a", it sounded a little southern- then I'll be back- she grabbed her sunglasses and put them on, completing the act, and making Jo laugh. And it also complimented her outfit, so, win-win situation.

When she started her Camaro, it roared to life and she grinned widely. She was feeling really cheery that morning, that was what sleeping without taking sedatives did to her, it was a pretty raw deal. She drove all the way to town and found a cute store that promised to have "everything you need", so she tried it out. Indeed, they had everything she needed. She bought her toiletries, putting special effort in finding her shampoo and conditioner, not all had those. They made her hair smell like vanilla, she loved it.

On her way back, she stopped to get gummy bears and candy bars, she always had a sweet tooth, and it always struck when she least expected it, like late at night, when she was getting ready to sleep and no place was open. So, with everything she wanted in her passenger seat, she sped back to the Roadhouse, playing an old Stone Temple Pilots cassette she had, and singing along, which made her look ridiculous to the untrained eye.

It was ten to eleven when she arrived, and Ellen and Jo were readying the bar for customers. She prepared, putting her things away, leaving the sunglasses, to manage the drinks, and even with her bad arm, she wanted to wait some tables, it was fun. So, at eleven a.m, when the Roadhouse opened, she was patiently standing behind the bar, red flannel shirt over her white tank top, covering her casted arm, and her usual blue jeans and cowboy boots, she loved those.

The first person to walk in was stumbling, and had a very particular haircut.

-Ash?- Erica exclaimed, not able to help herself. She watched as he made his way to her side, and smirked at her, face showing just how much alcohol he'd had the night before.

-Well, ain't you a sight to sore eyes?- he spoke with his southern drawl and she chuckled- Ricky, I gotta say, I've missed you- he held up his arms and she stepped into them, hugging him tightly. He was a nutcase, but amazing as hell. She loved that guy, deeply, though not the way he'd like.

-It's been too long, cutie- She mocked his accent and laughed- How you've been? Still fucking around, I see-

-That's just…rude- he never lost his smirk- I'm okay, ya know, same old, same old-

-Glad to hear it-

-She actually has to work, Ash- Ellen scolded, coming from the kitchen- talk to her later-

-There's nobody here!- he complained

-Don't argue with me! And go to sleep, for God's sakes, tonight we're gonna need you-

-Fine- he gave up quickly and without her allowing it, he kissed Erica on the lips. She slapped him afterwards, but again, no one could erase that smirk- See ya later, Rick-

-Looking forward to it- she said sarcastically and then a couple walked in, asking for a table, and the work began. Fortunately, people came and went easily, and by 4 in the afternoon, she was ready for a nap, which she took, then showered and got ready to practice her bartender moves.

-Hey, boy- she greeted her cat, who she forgot about last night. Jo had been taking care of Kovu, but he missed his owner. He jumped to her arms as soon as he saw her and Erica petted him for a while, until Ellen yelled for her to go open the bar. She fed him and left the kitchen, ready to work.

Her shoulder was better, she still had to take her painkillers, but she was doing fine, and the night promised to be busy. She wore a simple black tank top with jeans, but her body made the outfit look provocative, she'd always been a curvy woman, and she thought she might as well make the best of it.

As she walked from the door back to the bar, she heard a whistle and turned around fast, giving herself head-rush.

-Ash- she smiled at him, after all, they were working together that night

-You look hotter than summer in Tennessee, Rick- he complimented, kind of.

-Thanks- she said with a chuckle- get to work, okay? I don't want your lazy ass costing me tips, and we're not splitting 'em afterwards-

-Sir, yes sir!- he mocked, earning a punch in the arm, to which he smirked at. The first customers began to walk in, and they had to start serving drinks. In general, hunters frequented the Roadhouse, since it was owned by the Harvelles, and Saturdays were good days to stop by and seek some action, have a few drinks, maybe, then take the party outside.

A few people recognized Erica and she did some small talk with all of them. One was an old acquaintance of Bobby's, and she chatted longer with him. They all asked what'd happened to her shoulder, she gave them all the same answer: "I fell while runnin' from a ghost, nasty thing too, crazy bastard". She used her accent to boost her charm, leaned a little over the bar and smiled a lot. At the end of the day, she was tired as hell, but she'd made 30 bucks in tips. Not bad for a newcomer.

-You slut!- Jo accused her later, when they were cleaning with Ash- you totally sold yourself out there-

-Did not- Erica defended- I just know how to use my irresistible good looks and personality- they all laughed and by the time they were finished, Ash had beers on the pool table and was waiting with his usual smirk.

-You won't get away this time- he told her, in an attempt to be serious- let's shoot some pool-

-Oh, you mean, let's get our ass kicked by Ricky?- Erica asked with an innocent grin.

-Nah, ah- Jo shook her head in denial- I'm outta here, my bed's calling, and honestly, is more interesting than you guys-

-Thanks, doll- Ash held up his beer bottle in a careless gesture and Jo gave him the finger

-See ya tomorrow, Ash. And Ricky, your room's next to mine, no monkey business, the walls are thin-

-Go to sleep- she said with a roll of her eyes- good night-

-Bye- Jo waved and left, taking her apron off as she walked.

-I'mma let Kovu out, be right back- Erica let the cat out of the kitchen, and he ran straight to the door, which she opened for him.

-'Kay, love, put some music, would ya? I wanna rock tonight-

-Sure- She put a quarter in the jukebox and chose a Nirvana song. Ash smirked when he heard it.

-You're still the same grunge girl, aren't ya?-

-What can I say?- Erica said with a shrug- Polly never gets old-

An like that, they began the game, and after twenty minutes, Erica was indeed winning.

-I hate to say I told you so- she singsong-ed, she had a couple of beers on her, but she could still shoot pool like a boss.

-Yeah, yeah, you didn't bet, doll, so…-

-You're such a sore loser- she laughed- fine, whatever, let's take a break, I'm winnin' anyway-

-Sure-

They sat on two stools in the bar and drank their last beer.

-So…you're gonna tell me what really happened with your arm?- Ash asked, all serious

-Um…- Erica was surprised, but she could lie with no problem- I fell while chasin' a ghost-

-Yeah, "nasty thing, crazy bastard", I know-

-What you want me to say, Ash?- she replied, tired

-The truth-

-A demon kidnapped me. She wanted something I didn't have. I managed to get away before they killed me-

-Are you fuckin' serious?-

-No, April's fool, you idiot- she shot back sarcastically

-Sorry, sorry, I just…wow, Ricky, how long were you gone?-

-I'm not sure, maybe three days? It was the last time I saw Jo, then I stayed at Bobby's, I don't know, must've been three days, perhaps two-

-What did she want?-

-A gun I don't have- she caught Ash's questioning look and sighed- look, Ash, I love you, but it's late, and I don't really wanna talk about it anyway. It's in the past, leave it there-

-Sure, whatever you say, doll, whatever you say- he got up, sensing their time was up, and kissed her forehead- I'mma head to bed, you close?-

-Yeah- she nodded, her mind somewhere far away, in a dark room, with knives cutting and slicing her flesh, she could still feel the pain, smell the blood, see Meg's evil gaze. She shuddered, and thought she'd have to take a Xanax, because she was starting to feel the usual symptoms of one of her panic attacks, which meant she wouldn't sleep at night. Insomnia was a shitty thing to suffer from, especially in her line of work. And she'd had insomnia since she was 17, right after her mother got re-married with that son of a bitch Louis. She should probably go to therapy, but she didn't have the inclination, the patience, the time or money to go. Those were important factors to consider.

Erica closed the bar, made sure everything was in place, the supernatural protection above all, and then she changed into her pajamas and took her medication, there was no way she'd sleep on her own, and she needed the rest. She fell on the bed and waited for the Xanax to kick in. The room was chilly, and she cocooned herself with the blanket, she liked the cold, just not when she was supposed to sleep. She was a psychiatric mess, well on her way to be like her mother, and sometimes, she felt it was too hard to keep trying to be different. Still, she hung on, and she got to kill some monsters on the good days.

The next day went on pretty much the same way, though the place was less crowded than on Saturday. Erica's shoulder was better, her cast was off now, and she only had to be careful not to move it too brusquely. Jo, Ash and her spent most of Sunday night watching movies and eating popcorn. She enjoyed the break, it was nice to just hang out with friends, not worrying about the next hunt. Though she did worry, despite the fact that she knew she was in no condition to go anywhere and kill anything.

And the weeks passed by in the same manner. Working in the Roadhouse and not having to pay for the room or food made things much easier for her, and she had a couple hundred dollars saved for later, when she was back on business. August put the bar through a dangerous fit, it was hot in Nebraska, and people kept ordering ice with everything, ice, which she had to bring from the store downtown, in her car, where it melted almost every time. But besides that, she was doing well, her injuries healed, at least most of them, the shoulder was still a little sore, but she could shoot her gun perfectly and punch anyone okay.

Erica had been talking with Jo about going back to hunting, trying to get Ellen to let Jo join her, but she had no luck in that matter. Jo accepted that, for the time being, but wasn't giving up, while Erica was doing research to find a job. She checked with Bobby via telephone, but he had nothing. Demonic activity had lessened, and it was quiet out there. Of course, that only made her think they were organizing to kill them all, but there was nothing she could really do to stop it, at least without having more information. And that information, unfortunately, would have to come from certain brothers, that weren't answering their phones. She even called John, but he wouldn't pick up either. When she asked Bobby about it, he changed the subject, and she got suspicious.

Luckily, or unluckily, she had her questions answered one morning, when the Winchester brothers came to the Roadhouse. It was close to midday, and she was getting ready to open the bar, Ellen and Jo were on the back, getting supplies from the pantry, while Ash was passed out on the pool table. They were closer to the fall now, but still, the place was warm enough for her to be wearing denim shorts and an old Alice in Chains T shirt that hung almost to her belly. The sun filtered through the windows, she had her sunglasses on, and her boots echoed in the empty room.

Ellen and Jo came back with beer, peanut and pretzels boxes and she went to the kitchen to help. They were working in silence, when they heard the lock of the front door. Erica could recognize what a picked lock sounded like from a mile away. She gestured for Jo to get the guns they kept in one of the kitchen cupboards, and armed, they went to see what was going on. Jo went to check the bar, while Erica took the back door to surprise whoever or whatever it was from the outside, Ellen stayed in the kitchen.

It took Erica two minutes to check the perimeter of the bar, she ran inside when she heard voices. If they were talking, it might be worse, they could be human thieves, and that always complicated things. Shotgun in hand, she opened the front door to find Ellen and Jo guarding two guys, one tall and brown haired, the other blond and sporting a leather jacket that should be illegal in that weather. Erica let out a chuckle as she recognized them.

-Well, I'll be damned- she said, walking slowly to them, carefree and putting her shotgun over the bar. Jo looked at her like she was nuts, but didn't speak. The two guys turned to see the newcomer and one of them smiled at her.

-Ricky?- Sam greeted, relieved though curious to see her there

-One and only- she replied-nice seein' you, boys- She frowned, noticing their bruises and cuts- the hell happened to ya?-

-You know these guys?- Jo asked, eyeing them suspiciously, and ignoring the last part of Erica's sentence

-I only met 'em once…- she smirked at Dean's expression, worry forgotten. He was holding his nose and bleeding, from Jo's pose she could guess she'd punched him. Good girl.

-Rick?- Jo repeated

-Fine, yes, I know them- she rolled her eyes, her mood suddenly lifted- These are Sam and Dean Winchester, ladies-

-Winchester? John's boys?-

-Yeah- Erica nodded

-Son of a bitch- Ellen chuckled and put down her gun

-Put that thing away before you hurt yourself- Erica told Jo with a patronizing tone, for which she showed her the finger, but put her shotgun down anyway

-You're not gonna hit me again, are ya?- Dean watched her warily, still holding his bleeding nose

-Here- Erica took a towel from under the bar and handed it to him- Have a seat, guys-

All of them sat by the bar, Ash still asleep on the pool table.

-So, what brings you to our neck of the woods?- Erica, who felt the need to fill the awkward silence, began talking, like she always did

-You called our dad- Dean told Ellen- said you could help. Help with what?-

-Well, the demon, of course- Ellen replied matter-of-factly, Erica observed the two guys closely- I heard he was closing in on it-

Sam and Dean shared a look she had a hard time categorizing. She guessed it was a sibling thing, or partner thing, who knew?

-Was there an article in "The Demon Hunters Quarterly" that I missed? I mean, who are you? How do you know about all this?- Dean snapped, throwing a nasty look at the three of them, especially at Erica and Ellen. Above all, he was tired of finding his father's secrets, first Erica, then Ellen, it was exhausting.

-Hey. I just run a saloon- Ellen answered, calmed as always-But hunters have been known to pass through now and again, including your dad a long time ago. John was like family once- She glanced at Erica

-Oh yeah? How come he's never mentioned you before?- Dean was being a dick, a new side to see for Erica

-Dean- she called quietly- I don't wanna intrude or anythin', but your dad didn't tell you about me either-

-You'll have to ask him that- Ellen said with a grimace, ignoring Erica. This time, there was no trusty look, but the air in the room charged, and Erica sensed the change, her gut twisted painfully, something was wrong.

-So why exactly do we need your help?- Dean was apparently, the voice of the duo

-Hey, don't do me any favors- Ellen shot back- Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out-

-But John couldn't have sent you if…- Erica started but stopped herself, seeing Sam's expression- he didn't send you, did he?- she knew deep down, her hunch was right, something was wrong- he's alright, isn't he?-

It took them a minute, and Sam was the first one to compose himself

-No- he stated- no, he isn't-Erica held back a sob and Jo moved to her side. Sam watched them, then continued- it was the demon, we think, just got him before he got it, I guess-

-I'm so sorry- Ellen was the one to speak, Erica was past words right then

-It's okay, we're alright- Dean's denial came too quickly, too defensive

-Really? I know how close you and your dad were-

-Really, I'm fine-

-If you can help- Sam interfered- we could use all the help we can get-he met Erica's sky blue gaze and she nodded

-We can't- she said- but Ash will-

-Who's Ash?-

-Ash!- she yelled, making him jump from the pool table

-What? Closin' time?- he inquired, voice husky from sleep. The guys looked at him weirdly, then back at the girls

-That's Ash?- Sam was rightfully disbelieving

-He's a genius- Jo answered with a nod

X

X

-You've got to be kiddin' me. This guy's not genius, he's a lynyrd skynyrd Roadie!- Dean complained after he went to get his father's files and they were gathered around one of the bar's tables. Sam was sitting next to Erica, waiting for the opportunity to pound on her, in an innocent way, of course. He was curious as to how she'd been doing since they last saw her. Ash smiled

-I like you-

-Thanks- Dean smirked. Erica rolled her eyes and grinned at Jo when she served the beers. It was early, but considering the news she'd just got, she was in need of a few drinks. She was in shock still, she couldn't believe John was gone.

-Just give him a chance- Jo told Dean, and he sighed

-Alright-he moved the file to Ash' side-This stuff's about a year's worth of our dad's work, so, uh…let's see what you make of it- There was an open challenge in Dean's voice, which Ash took seriously. He studied John's notes and they were good, according to the faces he was making. Erica moved to read as well, she was curious about the demon that consumed the Winchesters' lives.

-Woah…- she whistled and smiled melancholically. Same old John, cryptic sentences, weird drawings, indecipherable writing. She hoped his kids hadn't inherited it.

Ash looked at Erica like she had just told him the most unbelievable story ever

-Come on. This crap ain't real. Ain't nobody can track a demon like this- he commented. Sam and Dean glanced at each other

-Our dad could- Sam replied, pride in his voice

-He's got that right- Erica agreed- John was the master of trackin' things, crazy how far he'd go-

-These are nonparametric statistical overviews, cross-spectrum correlations. I mean, damn- Ash was talking as he read the notes

-They're signs…- Erica's tone was dreamy. John was amazing. She looked up from the papers and tried to explained- omens. Um, if you can track 'em, you can track this demon. You know, like crop failures, electrical storms-

-You've ever been struck by lightin'? It ain't fun- Ash murmured and Erica cracked a smile

-Can you track it or not?- Sam insisted, leaning in on his chair, eager

-Yeah, with this, I think so. But it's gonna take time. Gimme…- he paused, and Erica just knew he was doing the math in his complicated brain- fifty one hours-

Erica chuckled and Ash got up, sure of himself. The boys shared a look but otherwise didn't comment.

-Hey, man- Dean called as Ash was walking to his room in the back

-Yeah?-

-By the way, I dig the haircut- Again, Erica chuckled and waited for Ash's response. He shrugged cockily

-All business up front- he started, showing off-party in the back-

He left, and Erica was distracted by Jo's excessively attentive walking. She rolled her eyes at her friend but ignored her. If she wanted to sleep with Dean, fine, if she didn't, fine as well. She was more worried by Sam and what the hell had happened to John than anything.

-Hey Ellen- Sam said and got Erica's attention, even if he hadn't called for her. Jo went to the tables in the back while they stayed by the bar. Well, all but Dean, who followed with a beer in hand

-Yeah?- Ellen replied

-What's that?- he pointed to a shelf in the bar

-It's a police scanner-she explained- we keep tabs on things-

-No, no, no, no the folder- he corrected. Erica stretched her neck to see and, yes, there it was. Ellen glanced at her guiltily for a second and proceeded to grab said folder

-Uh…I was gonna give this to a friend of mine, but take a look if you want-she handed it to Sam, all the while ignoring Erica. She grunted and read with Sam.

-Thanks- Sam muttered, completely unfocused on his surroundings. Erica leaned against him to read better, now with her sunglasses off she saw clearly, but still. She could hear Jo and Dean's conversation and rolled her eyes at it

-Dean, come check this out- Sam told his brother, who made his way to their side while Erica made hers to Jo's.

-You knew about those murders?- She asked, her tone defensive

-No idea- Jo excused- Mom didn't say anything-

-Damn it- she cursed, kicking the floor softly- I've been lookin' for a case for weeks- she complained-you know what it's about? Killin' clown-

-Killin' clown?- Jo was skeptical, and with reason

-Yeah, that's the unofficial rumor anyway. The murderer attacked two families, killed the parents, left the kids. Of course, no one's believin' what those kids gotta say, they're callin' it trauma-

-I told her we'd check it out- She heard Sam speak

-Hell no!- she hurried to the bar- With all due respect, that should be my case- she was looking at Ellen, with her serious expression

-Ricky…-

-No, I'm serious. I've been lookin' for somethin' to do for weeks, you should've told me-

-We could check it out together- Sam offered before thinking. Dean glared at him openly and he bit his lip. Erica wasn't convinced, neither of them were

-Thanks, but no, thanks- she replied, showing her bitchy attitude. Dean received a kick in his shin from his brother and sighed in exasperation

-Erica, we should check it out together, it's not far from here-

-We'd be each other's back up- Sam added, feeling it wasn't a good enough argument. She studied them for a second and nodded. She wanted that hunt more than she despised working with others.

-Alright- she conceded- gimme a couple minutes to grab my stuff and set a few things-

-Sure- they both left without another word and she faced Ellen, Jo by her side

-You should've told me- she said- you know how I feel about huntin' with others-

-I didn't want you in this hunt, Ricky, if it's a supernatural doin' it, it ain't any small player-

-I can handle a lot- she retorted, crossing her arms across her chest

-Look, Rick, I'm not sorry, okay? I think you're not in shape to hunt yet-

-I'm fine-

-I know you think so, but please, be careful- she couldn't fight with Ellen's motherly eyes for long

-I promise- she smiled, then clapped her hands together- I gotta get ready, excuse me- she almost ran to her room, forgetting the argument already. She was feeling strange, somehow between excited for the hunt and nervous because she was going with the Winchesters. But anyway, she'd get to kill a monster, and that'd make it worth the ride.

She gathered her things, throwing a few items of clothing and the essentials in case they were gone for more than a few days, one was never sure how the case would go. She decided to change for a pair of jeans, she kept the T shirt and the boots though. Kovu meowed at her, knowing what was coming. She knelt and patted his head softly

-Be good to Jo, she's got the food- she kissed her cat goodbye and closed her door as she walked out. The Winchesters were waiting for her at the bar

-Alright, let's rock and roll, I'm ready- she grinned a little too brightly, though it didn't stop Sam from grinning back. Ellen and Jo took shifts hugging her, reminding her to take her meds, and it didn't matter she was leaving for only a day, two tops, they were overprotective.

-I'll be fine- she assured them, already by the door, just in case they decided it was too much for them- I'll call as soon as I've got somethin' to say. Love ya, kiss Ash for me, bye- she waved and went to her Camaro, anxious to be driving a considerable distance again. She watched Dean's expression with curiosity, he seemed resigned and sad, and the Impala was nowhere to be seen.

-Hey, Dean- she called- where's the car?- Sam, who was walking beside his brother, shook his head, and she looked at him confused.

-I'm working on her- Dean replied, oblivious- but it's gonna take a while-

-Did somethin' happen?- but her question sounded stupid even to herself. Seeing the bruises on their faces, she figured they'd been on a fight, which wasn't so rare. But now, with this new information about the Impala and the fact that John was dead, she was starting to freak out.

-We were in a car crash- Sam answered when Dean didn't- long story-

-Okay- she murmured- sorry I asked- she looked at Dean and smiled lightly- wanna ride with me? I let you drive if you behave and don't change my music- She could see Sam's tension as he waited for his reply. Dean smirked and studied the Camaro closely

-How you think Sam would look in the backseat?- he inquired, his previous negative mood forgotten. Erica laughed and looked at Sam, who was trying really hard not to glare.

-Maybe we should take turns- she suggested half-heartedly- I'm afraid his long legs will damage my car-

-Maybe- Dean agreed- guess we'd find out- she tossed him the keys and while they got their bags from a hideous van parked next to her Camaro, she moved her things to the trunk.

-You're drivin' that thing?- her tone was judgmental

-Oh, for Christ's sakes!- Sam snapped- it's the only car Bobby had working!- They both stared at him and smiled a little as well. Erica passed him and punched him lightly on the shoulder

-You're PMSin', Goliath?- she mocked

-Goliath?- Dean arched his eyebrow comically,

-Yeah, ya know, 'cause he's a giant?- she nodded enthusiastically but they didn't get it-fine, we're stickin' to Sasquatch-

-I can work with Giant- Sam offered as a compromise

-Hell no- she laughed- that sounds like I'm into some joke I'm definitely not into- she winked at Sam- not yet anyway- Sam blushed and Dean and her chuckled- C'mon, Blondie, shut up and drive-

They got in the car, Sam cursing under his breath for the limited space in the back and Erica snickered. Dean was grinning like he'd won the lottery.

-I'mma hand it to you- He said as he started the engine and grinned wider- this car's sweet-

-Thanks, I know it's a lot comin' from you- He vowed his head dramatically and drove off, hitting the gas.

Erica leaned against the leather of her seat and sighed, satisfied. She was good at reading people, she always thought that if the hunting world wouldn't have caught her she'd be studying psychology, she loved the tricks of the mind, the complexity of it all. And even knowing the Winchesters so little as she did, she could easily see that Dean was an action man, maybe a little in denial, but she could understand that. On the other hand, Sam was the guy who could confront his feelings, at least now, and he was trying a rational approaching to solve the problem that had been hunting his family's lives for years. So, what could she do to help? She loved John dearly, so, even if he wasn't there anymore, she owned him, and helping his sons sounded like a good idea. Sam was off limits for the moment, guys with feelings weren't her thing, and he looked alright, considering. Now Dean, was a different matter. He was in denial, and kind of lost, not knowing how to avenge his father's death. He needed a distraction, and that was what she exceled at. Letting him drive the Camaro was just a small thing. Though she didn't have other intentions, God helped her, she only saw Dean like a big, grumpy, snarky and sarcastic brother. Sam was more her type, not including the whole "let's talk about our feelings" deal.

She sighed again. Looking for ways to sleep with the younger Winchester wouldn't lead her anywhere, at least not right then. She too, needed to mourn John's death, he was an important figure in her life. But she was at a loss, not able to imagine a way to avenge him, which was all she knew to do. Killing vampires? Piece of cake. Tracking a demon? Not so much. Especially that demon, who seemed like a big bad son of a bitch.

-How fast can she go?-Dean asked out of nowhere. The radio was playing softly on the background, some Red Hot Chili Peppers' song she liked, and shaking her head to clear it, she looked at him.

-I've tested her at hundred and fifty miles- she replied- but she'd reached higher, once I had to get the hell out of a vamp hunt and she saved my ass- Erica slowly caressed the dashboard lovingly- she's my treasure and my pride. I restored her all by myself-

-Seriously?- Dean was surprised and impressed. Sam was looking forward to the car talk to end.

-Yeah. It was my father's, but after he died, I needed somethin' to do to remember him, ya know? Huntin' was out of question back then, so, I asked my godfather to teach me to drive and to fix cars- she shrugged, not caring she was sharing a piece of personal information- I loved engines the instant I touched one. I used to work in a garage after school, between that and the gun shop, I was a boy's dream come true- she joked

-Gun shop?- Sam couldn't contain his curiosity and leaned forward to hear better. Erica turned on her seat and looked at him while she spoke

-Yeah, my dad used to own a gun shop, ya know, any influence from the Colt it's mere coincidence- she smiled and continued- but when he died my mom couldn't handle it, so I took care of it-

-How old were you?-

-Thirteen-

-Really? Taking over a business at thirteen?-

-Not takin' over- she corrected- My godfather, my dad's hunt partner, helped me, I worked there when I could, and we managed to keep it. Now it sells pieces for collection-

-That's impressive- Sam wasn't afraid to show admiration, she was, so far, a very interesting person

-Thanks- she blushed and batted her eyelashes as a reflex; it was what she did as a child, when she used to blush more often.

-Cool song- Dean commented as a Led Zeppelin song started playing on the radio. He began drumming his fingers to its beat, and Erica found herself humming along. Even Sam enjoyed the music, moving his leg now and then to the fast tempo.

If that was how things were going to be like hunting with them, she was glad she'd accepted Sam's offer. It looked pretty good from where she sat, two nice guys, backing her up on a hunt, not letting her get killed stupidly, while she did the same for them. What a hunting partner should be. And now she had two. Erica smiled and continued humming "Black dog" under her breath. The road grew more boring and without noticing she fell asleep. Led Zeppelin stopped playing, and Dean threw a glance at Sam.

-She must be cold- he muttered randomly. Sam noticed Erica sleeping and curled up on the seat. He took off his jacket and gingerly laid it on her, covering her entire body. He was a large man, she was petite.

-Such a gentleman- Dean mocked, voice low. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother

-Jerk- he shot back

-Bitch-

-Morons- Erica mumbled in her sleep and sighed. They stared for a second then laughed, unable to stop. This promised to be a funny ride with Erica there.


	7. Chapter 7:Sometimes, three's not a crowd

-Killer clown?- A voice she knew but couldn't name said. She jumped from her position at the mention of the word "clown", and it going with "killer" wasn't good either.

-Oh, fuck- she cursed as she sat up and hit herself with the car's roof

-Hey, relax- Dean commented, almost smiling at her outburst- we're gettin' there, don't sweat it-

-Hello, Dean- she replied sarcastically

-How you're feeling?- Sam asked, worried and responsible as ever

-Fine- she stretched her muscles, taking care of not hitting her head again- I'm sore as hell, but I'll survive- she yawned, covering her mouth with her hand and turned to look at Sam, it was easier to talk to him, he was nice- what was that thing about killer clowns?-

-You heard that?- Sam inquired with a frown-it's the case. Apparently, we've got a killer clown on our hands. Says here he left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents. Ripped them to pieces actually-

-Nice mental image, thanks- She groaned, her stomach already tightening.

-And the family was at some carnival?- Dean intervened

-Right. The Cooper Carnival-Sam answered

-So, how do you know we're not dealing with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?-

-Dude- Erica complained- it's fuckin' creepy either way-

-Besides- Sam added- the cops have no leads, and all the employees were working at the time, perfect alibi. Plus the girl, said she saw a clown vanish into thin air-

-Ugh…- Erica shivered

-Cops are saying trauma, of course-

-I know what you're thinkin', Sam- Dean spoke with a smile- Why did it have to be clowns?-

-Give me a break…- Sam evaded

-You didn't think I'd remember, did you?- he asked, mocking- I mean, come on, you still bust out cryin' whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the television-

-That guy's scary- Erica defended- what kind of dude dresses up, paints his face and puts on a wig for kids' entertainment? That's just creepy…-

Both of them stared at her for a moment

-Oh, no, there's more of them- Dean muttered, shaking his head

-You don't like clowns?- Sam sounded like he'd found his lost life partner

-I distrust them- she clarified and Dean cleared his throat appreciatively- fine, okay, I don't like 'em, but they're evil, I swear. People hidin' behind makeup and playin' with children? One word, pedophile-

-You two are nuts- Dean sentenced. Sam was looking at Erica, smiling like a fool, but had enough sense into him to answer his brother

-At least I'm not afraid of flying-

-Planes crash!- Dean shot back

-Yeah, well, apparently, clowns kill-

-Dr. Phil would make a juicy session with the three of us, uh?- Erica joked, the good mood she had in the Roadhouse back now that she was more rested

-Win a few hundred bucks, too- Dean added, grinning

-Amen, brother- Erica agreed- so let's deny everythin' so no shrink would take advantage of us- she lifted her fist in the air- who's with me?-

-I am!- Dean bumped his fist with hers and she chuckled while Sam shook his head in disapproval. Those two were weirdly alike.

-Anyway…- Erica sighed- these kinda kills, ever happened before?- she was ready to work after her short nap on the passenger seat. Sometimes it was good to have a spare driver

-Yeah, according to the file, in 1981, the Bunker Brothers Circus. Same M.O. Happened three different times, three different houses-

-That's odd-

-Yeah, if it's a spirit, it's usually bound to a specific target- she began- a house, an object. But this keeps movin'-

-City to city, carnival to carnival- Sam added

-Cursed object maybe-

-Spirit attaches itself to something, the carnival carries it around- Dean completed- not bad-

-Great- Sam mumbled- Paranormal scavenger hunt-

-This case was your idea- Dean quickly excused- Why is that, by the way?-

-What?-

-You're usually pretty quick to turn them down-

-Yeah, so?-

-Nothing, it's not like you, that's all-

-I thought…- he felt uncomfortable having Erica there, she'd have to listen to their bickering, and it wasn't fair, but there was no easy exit, so they'd have to suck it up- I thought taking the job was what Dad would've wanted us to do-

-What Dad would've wanted?- Dean's tone was skeptical and a little offended, maybe

-So?-

-Nothing-

-Pass the file, would ya? I'm kinda bored, let me read- she took the sheets Sam gave her and focused on absorbing information, she was always good at that, heritance facility, family of big brains.

An hour later, Erica knew everything there was about the case and was ready for action. She doubted it was a spirit, the M.O was too precise, but she didn't comment, waiting for more evidence. They arrived late at night, past midnight, looked for a motel and were introduced to a new dilemma.

-Let's rent two rooms, guys, I can handle myself- Erica fought her side well, but they weren't convinced. She was hardly a kid, but they felt responsible for her, like they were taking care of a little sister everyone loved.

-If we rent two rooms, I suggest one of us stays with you- Sam was being over protective, and if it wasn't so late and if she wasn't so tired, she'd find it cute, but right then it was unnerving.

-Dude- she complained- I've been huntin' alone for the past five years-

-Yeah, when you had company a demon kidnapped you- Dean's tone wasn't offensive, just matter-of-factly

-Dean…- she glared at him through narrowed eyes- I'mma try and be polite, so screw you. That demon could've gotten you too if she wanted, she's fuckin' sneaky-

-Guys, guys- Sam was the diplomatic one in the scene. Erica and Dean had similar personalities, they tended to crash often- I think it's wise for us to stick together, that's all-

-Sam, whatever it is we're huntin' here, ain't gonna come for us. Not the M.O he's used to-

-Hate to admit- Dean said with a smirk- but she's got a point- they were still inside the Camaro during all the argument, so Erica grinned at that small victory and got out, stretching her legs that were almost hurting after the ride. And as she did, Sam threw Dean a nasty look for agreeing with her. She shouldn't be alone, it was dangerous.

-Ricky, please- he maneuvered his big body to exit the car and followed her to the motel's administration, he caught up with her and grabbing her elbow softly, made her turn around- it's late, we should rest to start tomorrow. Please, get one room with two beds, or if they have, one with three beds and we can compromise-

-I like my privacy- she stated, getting her elbow free of his grasp and crossing her arms in front of her

-Ricky…-

-Sam…- she mocked his tone and he rolled his eyes at her

-Ricky, c'mon, you know it makes sense, you're just too stubborn-

-Well, I'm glad that after knowin' me for barely days you're ready to jump to conclusions- her voice was sarcastic and, against his better judgment, he smiled

-But a right conclusion, isn't it?- he ventured, his grin forming dimples in his cheeks. "Jeez, grown man and he can still look like a kid. Cute as hell…not fair" Erica's thoughts were beginning to bother her, at least when they concerned Sam, so she decided to ignore them and deny, always worked so far.

-I'm not answerin' that for ya- she replied, playing hard to get, which made Sam smile wider- fine, I'm stubborn, and fine, we'll share the room. Happy now?- she pouted, and with a lot of effort, Sam restrained himself from caressing those lips, so full and tempting.

-Very- he was stupidly content with his victory, it made Erica want to kick him and laugh at the same time. They went together to get the room and, as they suspected, they didn't have a room with three beds. So, they would have to use the couch as a bed as well. Erica was cursing Sam in her mind for tricking her into that. Damn man and his puppy dog eyes and dimply smile.

-What you've got?-Dean asked, leading against the Camaro's hood, bags in hand

-One room, two beds, one couch- Erica answered, glaring at Sam- I'mma cover my eyes from now on, his puppy dog eyes are dangerous- Dean chuckled while Sam blushed a little. Erica shook her head and tried to grab her bag from Dean's hand, but he kept it out of her reach as he began to walk to the motel

-What you're doin'?-

-Trying to be a gentleman- he replied, smirking- be flattered, doesn't happen often-

-Thanks, oh All Mighty Latin Lover Dean-

-Latin Lover?-

-My dad used to call my brother that all the time, it stuck, sorry-

When they got inside, checked the doors and windows, there was a matter of who was going to take the couch. Sam and Dean sustained that it'd be one of them, and Erica didn't argue. Let them be chivalrous, at least until they got tired.

The funny part was watching Sam and Dean playing rock-paper-scissors for the bed.

-Best of three-

-Fine- Sam was obviously humoring him, and later she learnt why. The first row, Dean chose scissors, and Sam rock. Way to go Sam! Second row, same thing. Erica laughed at how frustrated Dean was, even knowing he always used the same move.

-Dean, Dean- Sam said, patting his brother's shoulder- always with the scissors-

She was the first to claim the shower, and to her credit, she kept it brief. When she emerged from the bathroom, Dean ran past her and slammed the door shut. She stared at it, and when it opened and he threw her clothes at her, she grinned.

-Thanks, Blondie-

Erica, with a towel around her body, her hair dripping water to the floor, and her pajamas in her hand, was a sight to behold. Sam remembered to close his mouth before she caught him looking. She'd given him her laptop, and he took advantage of it to distract himself while she changed. She was careful and not provocative, but either way, she was gorgeous.

-It's kinda cold here, isn't it?-she commented and Sam looked up from the screen.

-Yeah, want me to turn the heat on?-

-Please- she smiled softly and continued brushing her hair then tied it on a messy bun. She'd catch a cold if she slept with it loose.

-Better?- he handled the radiator until it was at an appropriate temperature and checked with Erica

-Yeah, thanks- even though she was wearing cotton sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt, she was cold. They had eaten in town, before finding the motel, so she was full, but not sleepy. She recognized the signs of insomnia and decided to avoid the awkward night by taking her Xanax. They wouldn't suspect anything, it'd be easy to lie and say they were for her physical treatment. She didn't like lying to people, but she appreciated her privacy.

-Is there Wi-fi in this place?- she inquired, walking to Sam's side. He was relaxed in the couch, legs up on the coffee table. He only wore a T shirt with his jeans, and it made Erica do a double take. He was one tall and hot guy, she had to admit it.

-Actually- he replied, grinning- there is-

-Awesome- she sang the word and Sam handed her the computer- Thanks-

Dean made his way out and Sam entered. The whole taking turns showering was exhausting. Luckily, and not like Erica, he was already dressed for bed. He laid down on what was supposed to be Sam's bed and Erica smirked, not looking at him.

-You're cheatin'- she called while she checked her e-mails.

-I'm not- he defended, not ashamed at all- he's not here, when he gets out I'll leave, don't worry-

-Sounds like a big brother trick- she said suspicious

-How'd you know?-

-Big brother, five years older than me, gotta learn the gigs, Dean-

-Didn't know you had a brother-

-Name's Dylan, but he's off the huntin' hook- her voice sounded strained, and knowing what talking about family could be like, he let it go.

-Okay- he said after putting his wet towel to dry- I'm going to bed-

-Good night- she looked up from the computer again, smiling- I knew you were cheatin'!-

-Shh, I'm asleep- she shook her head and moved to the other bed, ready to watch a new episode of "Criminal Minds", which was one of her favorite shows. She put on her earphones so not to bother Dean, and got comfortable.

-Damn it- She heard Sam mutter after coming out of the bathroom. She bit back a grin and watched him try to decide what to do. He had sweatpants and a gray T shirt on, ready to sleep, and the wet hair from the shower gave him a fresh look she worked hard to resist.

-Hey, wanna watch Criminal Minds with me?- she proposed, obviously not resisting him

-Sure- he agreed. He was bored, and that was a good show. She patted the bed and moved so he'd have room. And with the laptop in front of them, Erica's head leaning against Sam's shoulder and his arm hanging over the headboard, they watched the last episode of the series.

-Sam…- she ventured after a while of close contact and silence, except for the show

-Yeah- he was absentmindedly rubbing her back, and thought he'd been caught

-Can I ask you a question?- the episode was good, but there'd been a subject bothering her since they'd met again.

-Sure, anything-

-What happened with John?- she felt Sam tense and regretted speaking- never mind, you don't have to tell me, it's alright, sorry I asked…-

-No, no- he hurried to explain- You just caught me by surprise. I…- he sighed- I've been fighting with Dean to talk about it so long, it seems surreal to actually do it-

-So you'll tell me?-

-We don't know what happened to him exactly- he began, and Erica lost interest in anything else but his voice. They almost had to whisper, but it was okay, as long as she learnt what went wrong with John-after we left Bobby's, worried about you too, by the way- he added and she smiled as she turned to look at him, resting her head on his arm- Meg said they had Dad in Missouri, so we left and managed to get him out. Only, it wasn't just Dad we got out-

-He was possessed- she guessed, and he nodded. She shivered, thinking about demon-hating John possessed by one. What a nightmare.

-Everything went to hell after that. It was the same demon that killed my mom and Jess, but, it was Dad, I just…I couldn't- he didn't finish, but she understood perfectly

-You couldn't kill him, even having the Colt, he was inside your father-

-Yeah…- he sounded tearful now, and Erica felt bad for bringing it up- the son of a bitch almost killed Dean. He got rid of it, but it wasn't enough. We needed a hospital, and on the way a truck hit us-

-Oh, shit-

-After that, Dad was okay, Dean was unconscious. I didn't know what happened in details, but I know Dad had something to do with his recovery. The second I left him alone, he was gone, and so was the Colt. Then Dean was awake, and we, just didn't know…-

Erica took a moment to take it all in. John was dead, probably made a deal with a demon, the Colt was gone, and there was obviously no lead to it, they would've thought about it by now otherwise. Things got pretty fucked up.

-I'm sorry- she finally spoke- For everythin', John was a hero, I can't imagine what you're goin' through-

-You lost your father too, and you were younger-

-Yeah…- she wanted to seem okay with it, like she moved on, but the loss of her father was a part of her, something she couldn't help but feel every day. And now they were feeling the same. She clasped his hand in hers and they stayed like that for a while. Sam miles away thinking, she trying to get past the last news she received. It was hard.

She didn't know when she fell asleep, didn't remember what she did with her laptop, or how did Sam reacted when she started to hug him like she did everybody she slept with, but when she came to it, his face was inches away from hers, her arm stretched over his chest. Sam was sleeping peacefully, and she didn't want to bother him. Besides, even with the Xanax, she hadn't rested that much in a while. So she closed her eyes and forgot for a moment about everything, and slowly, she fell back asleep.

The next morning she woke up to the smell of coffee. She was warm, too warm, and felt her body relaxed. Which was weird, because she was supposed to be in a case in Wisconsin.

-Rise and shine, sleepy heads- She heard Dean's voice mocking- we've gotta work…-

-Ugh…- a male groan, coming from whoever was beside her in the bed. "Another person in bed? What the…?". She jumped and with the movement hit someone's back.

-Ouch!- She was fully conscious now, and the guy next to her was Sam, who was complaining for the punch and was oddly close to her, the sheets tangled around their bodies. She sat up and they stared at each other as Dean watched entertained.

-You could've at least considered I was here…- he commented, drinking his coffee- I'm very impressionable, you know?-

-Shut up- she snapped quickly, so no one would notice her blush.

-Sorry- Sam got free of the sheets and her, and stood up, expression apologetic, as Dean tried to hide his smirk

-No problem- she mumbled awkwardly as she nearly ran to the bathroom, grabbing her bag on the way.

-Now, what the hell is my problem?- she muttered at the reflection in the mirror. She was embarrassed beyond belief for her actions, waking up next to Sam was traumatic. Not that he was an unkind companion, she'd done much worse, but it was weird as hell to sleep with a hunter after knowing him for less than a month. One does not mix business with pleasure, though, to be honest, she'd done it previously. Which only showed how much of an idiot she was.

-I didn't have sex with him- she told herself, trying to rationalize things- we just, fell asleep together, not big deal- she sighed- oh por Dios, qué estoy diciendo?- She was close to banging her head against the bathroom wall when someone knocked on the door.

-You okay?- Dean asked, voice mocking-we're ready to leave, hurry up, or you don't get coffee-

Where the hell did he get the confidence to tease her like that? It was annoying and frustrating, because she could only retaliate and it wasn't going to be pretty. But no, they had a case, a killer clown nonetheless, so she needed to focus.

Erica changed into a black shirt with her favorite purple sweater and jeans, put on her biker boots, gift from a friend, by the way, and brushed her hair and teeth. She then proceeded to text Jo briefly to check in, tell her everything was alright. The answer came quickly and she walked out, braiding her hair on the way.

She took the coffee Dean was holding from his hand and stuck her tongue at him, to what he just stared back. Sam stifled a chuckle and finished checking his gun. Erica drank while she put on her leather jacket and armed herself.

-So, where do we start?- she inquired after a minute of silence

-Cooper Carnival- Sam answered, Dean was still not talking, probably thinking his next move to get back at her

-Awesome- one word. She put her cellphone in her pocket and walked to the front door. She then turned around to face the boys, showing off her car keys-C'mon, guys, we're not gettin' any younger- she smirked at Dean- and today, I'm drivin'-

The ride was short, but the interesting part came when they arrived. There was no easy way to check an entire carnival with an EMF to see which object had a ghost in it. They stood by the car a few minutes, thinking in silence, while they watched people who worked there coming and going. And while they were doing that, the police appeared. Dean went to investigate as Sam and Erica waited. She was leaning against her car's hood, Sam next to her, when a midget woman walked by, checking Sam out. She stifled a chuckle just as Dean was making his way towards them.

-Did you get her number?- he asked Sam with a smirk, to which Erica had to laugh, the moment was too humorous. Sam just glared at his brother and focused on the job, like always.

-More murders?-

-Two more last night. They were ripped to shreds, and they had a little boy with 'em-

-Who fingered a clown- Sam added. Both Erica and Dean looked at him funny- What?-

-Yes, a clown- Dean replied-who apparently vanished into thin air-

-Guys, you know what?- Erica started, narrowing her eyes at the sun- lookin' for a cursed object, it's like lookin' for a needle in a stack of needles. It could be anythin'-

-Well, it's bound to give off EMFs, we'll just have to scan everything-

-Oh, good, that's nice and inconspicuous- Erica said sarcastically.

-I guess we'll just have to blend in- Sam muttered, and Erica immediately knew she wasn't going to like what was next.

-Oh, no- she told them after Sam shared his bright idea- I'm not dressin' up as anythin', and I'm sure as hell not workin' near a homicidal clown-

-Ricky, c'mon-

-No!- she shook her head in denial- look, you guys go ahead and "blend in"- she used her fingers to make a quote gesture- I'll be fine out here, thanks, though-

-But…-

-Sammy, leave her alone- Dean interfered- let her stay out, keep an eye on things, have different perspectives, you know, she can cover our backs-

-Yeah, yeah, that. I've got your backs, I'm good at that, scream if somethin' happens, not big deal, shoot the clown, I get it-

-You really don't like clowns, do you?- Dean smirked and Erica slapped his arm in retaliation

-Don't mess with my issues, okay? Just, get to work, I'm gonna start out here, people won't notice. That way you can just focus on the inside- she shivered- I wouldn't set a foot in that mirrored house-

-You're really something else, you knew that?-

-It's been told- she shrugged and patted their backs- go, boys, you two are big and strong, you can handle the circus, I'm sure-

-Thanks- they both murmured with sarcasm, to which Erica smiled

-Alright, time to work- she watched as the guys walked to Mr. Cooper's office, and took out her EMF reader, plugged her earphones to it and tied her jacket around her waist, it was getting hot under the sun.

She checked every tent and room she found, but nothing came out. The EMF reader was quiet, and she was starting to get frustrated. She didn't know how Sam and Dean were doing, she left the meeting point a while ago, but at the rate she was going, she was coming back soon.

It was after lunch time the place got crowded. Families took their kids to the carnival in the afternoon so they'd be tired and sleepy by night. Her brother did the same with her nephew whenever they were in Wyoming, the fairs there were great.

She saw several characters from the circus, but no clown. She didn't know whether to be relieved or suspicious. When she finished with the big items, she decided to go with the little ones. So, every now and then, she'd stop by one of the games and pretend to be interested in playing, or watching whoever was playing win.

When the sun began to set and the people began to leave, she decided to call Sam, ask how the whole thing was going. As she stopped by the carrousel and dialed, she heard a little girl talking to her mother

-Mommy, look, it's a clown!- the cheery voice of the girl didn't help to avoid her reaction. She almost ran to where they were standing, and heard the mother scolding the child, since there was no clown there.

-Oh, this can't be good- she muttered under her breath, and hurried to call Sam and follow the lady and the kid, they could be a lead or be in danger. She told them to meet her by the Camaro and fished inside her pockets for the keys.

-What's going on? Why the hurry?-

-I think I know where he's gonna strike next-

-How?- the three of them got into the car and Erica started after the family, following at a safe distance

-The girl- she pointed at her through the window- said she saw a clown, but nothin' was there when I looked, and her mother didn't see anything' either-

-Makes sense- Dean murmured- check this out, when I was talking to Barry the blind man before, he mentioned that before owning Cooper Carnival, Cooper worked for the Bunker Brothers-

-That's suspicious-

-Yeah- Erica parked near the house they were supposed to watch and turned to them- okay, keep your eyes open, this thing must be sneaky-

-Sure- Dean got out his shotgun and Sam vehemently put it away

-Keep that hidden, would ya? We're not trying to earn a restraining order- Erica said before they could

-Sorry, princess- Dean replied sarcastically

-I don't forgive you, now, shut up and pay attention-

Three hours passed until they saw something weird. The family had gone to sleep, everything was dark in the house, so when the living room's lights were turned on, Erica was already on the move. She jumped from the car, shotgun in hand, and ran to the back door gesturing for the guys to take the front door.

-I'm coming with you-Sam whispered and followed after her. Now they could see the little girl walking to the door. But they were too slow, they made it there when she was about to close it. The porch's lights went off, and Erica cursed out loud.

-Let's take a detour- she made sure the window was opened and handed Sam her gun, then climbed in. Inside, she saw Dean, and they waited for Sam.

-Wanna see Mommy and Daddy?- the little girl was telling someone- they're upstairs-

Erica moved closer and saw, indeed, a clown. She cursed and motioned for Sam to take the girl, while she readied her shotgun with rock salt.

-Hey, ugly face- she called to the clown as Sam grabbed the girl, who started screaming her little lungs out. Erica and Dean shot the clown several times, and to their shock, they hit something solid.

-That shouldn't happen- Erica muttered, freaked, as the clown got up from the floor and jumped through the glass door, vanishing. Her eyes widened and she was still for a moment. Then all hell broke loose. The girl's parents appeared, and she accused them of shooting her clown.

-You're welcome, brat- she muttered as she backed away, then yelled- Run!- and did as she said. They got out of the house and into the car as fast as they could.

-We're gonna have to ditch the car- Erica commented- I'm gonna change the plates, then leave it at the motel, we'll come back for it later-

-Sounds like a plan-

They slept little and got up early, they would have to get back to town on foot. Erica didn't like that idea, but there was no other way. They grabbed their bags, since they weren't going to return, put them in the trunk of the Camaro and walked. Just as the previous day, the sun was shining, it was hot and she was tired, not a good combination.

-Well, one thing's for sure- Dean began after almost a mile of silence

-Yeah, what's that?-

-We're not dealing with a spirit, that rock salt hit something solid-

-Yeah, a person? Or maybe a creature that can make itself invisible?- Sam looked at her- ever heard of something like that?-

-Not really, but I'm gonna ask Ellen- she took out her cellphone- you guys go ahead, I'll be with you in a minute-

-Sure- Dean kept walking but Sam hesitated a little

-Go on, it's just a phone call and I'm right behind ya- she grinned softly, her sky blue eyes in slits to protect themselves from the sunlight

-Okay-

She waited until he joined his brother, then she got the phone to her ear. It rang two times, then Jo picked up.

_-This's the Roadhouse, how can I help you?- _

-You can start by tellin' me what kind of creature needs to be invited into a house, kills the parents but not the kids, and vanishes into thin air- Erica paused- and why does it dress like a clown? That freaks me out-

-_Ricky_!- Jo yelled, surprised- how you're doing? What was all that talk about creatures that dress like clowns?-

-The case your mom had for us-

-oh, I'll get her, wait a sec-

-Sure-

-Here she is, talk you later, Rick-

-Laters, baby- she joked

-Hey, how're you guys doing?-

-Fine, we've got a killer clown, who's not a ghost, in case you wondered-

-What it is then?-

-Beats me- Erica replied, kicking a rock with her boot- we didn't get any EMFs, the last time it attacked, we stopped it, but it vanished under our noses-

-Weird-

-Yeah-

-Let me look into it, you've got any more clues?-

-Am…rock salt didn't hurt him, he needed to be invited in. I think that's why he goes after kids. Earns their trust so they'd let them in, then kills the parents. A rock solid plan, actually… which makes it even creepier-

-Agreed. Okay, let me see what Ash can find, I'll tell Jo to ask around, and I'll get back to you, alright?-

-Thanks, Ellen-

-Any time, kiddo-

As soon as she hung up, she heard the boys' yells. She rolled her eyes and ran to them, to see what was going on.

-I'm dealing with Dad's death, are you?- Dean was screaming right then and it made Erica stopped on her tracks.

-Um, guys- she interrupted, much to Sam's relief

-Hey- he cleared his throat and tried to smile at her, he ended up grimacing- what you've found out?-

-Nothin' yet, but she's gettin' back to me with new info- she grabbed Sam's and Dean's arms and began walking, almost marching-for now, boys, let's get to town, shall we? The heat's killin' me-

Ten minutes later, they were still a mile into the country side, and all the grass and dirt view was tiring her. She had her arms around theirs, so when her cell phone rang she jumped and hurt Dean's arm in the process of freeing herself.

-Sorry- she mumbled as she fished for it in her pocket. She followed the sound of "Lithium" by Nirvana and finally found it.

-Hello?- she answered, sliding the phone open

-Hey, Rick, I've got news- Ellen's voice was the sweetest she could've heard right then

-Please, enlighten me, oh, wise woman-

-Jo found an old lore book of William's, it talked about a creature with all the attributes you pointed. The lapse between years is there too. It doesn't need to kill all the time-

-Great, what's its name and how we kill it?- she was eager for action, and to avoid the Winchesters' traumas

-I'm sendin' you the info to your email, everything's in there-

-Thanks, and tell Jo I own her one-

-Will do, take care-

-Will do, bye, Ellen-

-Bye, Rick-

She hung up and immediately checked her emails through her palm while she caught the guys up to speed

-So…-she began reading- Rakshasa-

-What's that?- Dean asked watching her read

-Ellen's best guess- she replied- It's a race of ancient Hindu creatures. They appear in human form, they feed on human flesh, they can make themselves invisible and, they cannot enter a home without first being invited-

-So they dress up like clowns and children invite them in- Dean finished the thought-why don't they just munch on the kids?-

-That's fucked up, and, I don't know, maybe not enough meat on the bones?-

-What else you've got?-

-Apparently, rakshasas live in squalor- she wrinkled her nose in disgust- they sleep in a bed of dead insects-

-Nice…-

-Yeah, and they have to feed a few times every twenty to thirty years. Slow metabolism I guess-

-Well, it makes sense- Dean said

-Yeah, the carnival today, the Bunker Brothers in 81-

-Right, probably more before that- she put her phone away and sighed- and it's like those serial killers that kill in different times, different locations. Nobody makes the connection-

-And, Ricky, who do we know that work both shows?-

-Don't know- she shrugged and Dean rolled his eyes

-Cooper- Sam answered

-Cooper-

-Cooper- she said too- hey, I didn't wanna feel left out- they both ignored her

-You know, that picture of his father, he looked just like him-

-You think maybe it was him?-

-Well, who knows how old he is-

-Ellen said how to kill it?-

-Yeah, let me see- she read again and nodded to herself- legend goes, a dagger made of pure brass-

They were silent for a few seconds, thinking

-I think I know where to get one of those- Dean commented and she smiled

-Great-

-Wait, before we go stabbing things into Cooper, we wanna be damn sure it's him-

-Not really…-

-You're such a stickler for the detail, Sammy- Dean told him and shared a smile with Erica

-Okay, I'll round up the blade, you two go check if Cooper's got bedbugs-

-Nice, thanks- she replied sarcastically.

They walked into town and stopped by a diner to get some food and kill some time. They decided to wait until night, when it'd be safer to kill anything. When they got to the circus, Sam and Erica went to Cooper's trailer while Dean went to find the knife.

-What's takin' so long, Sam?- she complained

-Let me work, would ya?- he was picking the lock, which was harder than it seemed. He finally made it, and they walked in, closing the door behind them.

-Okay, let's search-

-Keep an eye on the door- Sam warned. He checked the mattress, Erica the covers, but before they had time to find anything, they heard a gun's cock behind them

-What you think you're doing?- A man, probably Cooper, asked, holding a shotgun. Erica smiled sweetly and advanced towards him

-Nothin'- she faked innocence- we were just lookin' for somethin' we lost-

-In here?-

-I, thought I left it around this trailer yesterday- she explained, making it up as she went- Sammy here's my boyfriend, I visited him yesterday while she was working and forgot my camera near here. We were just leavin' town, and I didn't wanna lose the pictures-

-And you were looking for it in my bed?- he sounded skeptical, which was logical

-I, didn't know where to look- she reached out to grab Sam's hand and slowly made her way to the door, making Cooper walk to the other side of the trailer- I'm sorry we bothered you, it won't happen again-

-It better not- he still wasn't putting the shotgun down

-I'm really, really sorry, sir. We're leavin' now, thanks for everythin'-

-Yeah, go-

-Adiós- she waved and with quick movement, opened the door and ran out, Sam in tow.

-Wow, that was close-

-Yeah, and that was a common mattress, not bugs-

-Fuck, who is it, then?-

-No idea-

-Wait, is that your brother?- they saw Dean stumbling out of another trailer, he looked like he'd seen a ghost

-Hey!- Sam called, making him turn around

-Hey-

-So, Cooper thinks I'm nuts, and a peepin' Tom, but it's not him- Erica told him while he kept watching his back and their surroundings

-Yeah, so I gathered. It's the blind guy, he's here somewhere-

-Well, did you get…?- Sam began

-The brass blades? No, no, it's just been one of those days-

-I've got an idea, c'mon- Sam jogged to the fun house, and they followed

-Guys, I'm takin' the back door, you go ahead-

-Alright, be careful-

-The guy doesn't know me, I'll be fine, you two be careful-

-Sure-

She hurried to get inside, fearing the guys might get hurt. And when she did, she heard screams and ran like hell through the maze, to find Dean against the wall, held by two knife and Sam trying to dodge dagger being thrown at him. She quickly checked the place out, looking for possibilities, and saw a fallen pipe next to Sam. He must have figured a way to kill it, and she trusted him, so as fast as she could, she did an Elvis yaw across the floor and caught the pipe in her hands. She got up as white smoke began to come out of the organ to her left.

Erica circled a small perimeter with the pipe up and ready, as the three of them tried to figure out where the hell the rakshasa was.

-Behind you!- Dean warned and in a movement worth of Chuck Norris, she plunged the pipe into the creature. It screamed as blood spilt from the tube onto the floor and she backed away. Sam and Dean were by her side in seconds, and the three of them watched as clothes slowly appeared, proof that the rakshasa was gone.

-I hate fun houses- Dean muttered, making her chuckle

-You and me both- she wiped her hair away from her face and smirked- I'm your knight in shinin' armor, boys. Glad to save your asses-

-Yeah, right. We've got it under control- Dean shot back, not willing to give up

-Really? I didn't notice, as you were held by knives when I came in. Could've fooled me-

-Shut up-

-You shut up-

-No, you shut up-

-Guys, guys, please- Sam played diplomatic and pushed them to the exit- let's go, before someone finds us-

-Fine, let's go. I'm tired anyway-

The walk back to the motel where the Camaro was parked was long and exhausting. By the end of it, Erica was cursing Mother Nature for making so many mosquitoes. They were eating her alive.

-Oh, baby, I've missed you, yes I did- she murmured as she caressed her car's hood softly

-Get in, Ricky, and hand me the keys, I'm driving-

-Well, who died and made you queen? My car, my rules, you got a one-time driver's card, don't get used to it- She regretted her choice of words, but hid it pretty quickly

-Fine, we can switch half way-

-Dream on-

It was an uneventful ride back to the Roadhouse. She called Jo to warn them they were coming, and she said they'd be waiting with snacks and beers. Erica drove into the bar's pathway smoothly, parking the Camaro near the entrance. Taking her bags, that now thanks to her arm healing she could, she walked in, holding the door opened for Sam and Dean. She recognized a few customers as she glanced around, the regulars. They were cleaning their guns on one of the tables, and making a show of it.

-Honey, we're home!- Erica called, putting her bags on the other side of the bar. Jo came from the kitchen and hugged her, checking her out for injuries.

-I'm fine- she told her, keeping an arm around her shoulders- it was an easy kill- Ellen came just then from the back and scoffed at Erica

-Your cockiness might be your perdition-

-Sorry, forgot Reverend Harvelle was here today, it's time for mass already?- Erica mocked, earning a slap on the head- Hey!-

-Glad you're okay, kid- Ellen turned to smile at Sam and Dean-c'mon guys, take a seat, I'll get you some beers-

-Thanks- Sam left their bags and sat down on a stool, looking at Erica

-Right, no beer for me, Ellen?- she asked, fake-offended- I'm hurt-

-Shut up- she set three beers on the counter and Erica took a seat next to Sam, while Jo stood casually near Dean

-You did one hell of a job- Ellen complimented- your dad would be proud- she was obviously talking to the Winchesters, and Erica smiled, knowing it was the truth

-Thanks- they drank their beers and after an awkward silence and an intense glare from Jo, Erica decided to take Sam and leave them alone

-Yeah, so, I'm gonna…we're…We gotta go, over there….right now, c'mon Sam- she pushed him away and winked at Jo. Dean noticed and grinned to himself, shaking his head.

-Let's shoot some pool, shall we?- Erica offered, and Sam agreed. But they only had time to get the balls in place before Ash appeared

-Where've you guys been? I've been waitin' for you- he had his laptop in hand and his expression made her laugh

-We were workin' a job, Ash- she explained, smiling- clowns-

-Clowns? What tha…?-

-You've got something for us, Ash?- Dean interrupted

-Come around, I'll show ya- he smirked at Erica- you can come too, sugar-

-Oh, thanks, your majesty-

-You're welcome- She rolled her eyes and followed him back to the bar

-Did you find the demon?- Sam asked as soon as Ash set the computer down

-It's nowhere around, at least nowhere I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises its head, I'll know- he smirked again- I mean, I'm on it like Divine on dog dookie-

-Nice…- Erica muttered sarcastically

-What you mean?-

-I mean, any of those signs or omens appear anywhere in the world- he said, turning the screen around for them to watch- my rig will go off, like a fire alarm- Erica watched with interest as Dean tried to get his fingers in Ash's keyboard. Oh, boy, he should know better.

-But…- Dean's hand hesitated, hanging just over the keys, as Ash stared at him. Erica let out a soft chuckle

-Yeah…-

-What's up, man?-

-Where did you learn to do all this?- Sam inquired, genuinely surprised

-MIT- Ash replied, leaning against the bar, taking a look at Erica's cleavage- before I got bounced for fightin'-

-MIT?-

-It's a school in Boston-

-Okay, give us a call as soon as you know something?-

-Si, si, compadre- Dean smiled, and drank the last of his beer, then got up. Erica watched in amusement as Ash grabbed the bottle and took a swing as well.

-Hey, listen- she quickly focused and stopped the guys from leaving- if you guys need a place to stay, we've got a couple beds back there- she offered and smiled at Ellen- It's not my home, but I extend the courtesy- Ellen nodded and waited for the boys' answer

-Thanks- Dean said- but no. There's something I've gotta finish-

-Alright- she didn't push, just smirked and waved- call if you need me to save your asses again- Dean scoffed, but nodded

-Sure, we'll keep that in mind- he walked out, followed by Sam, who turned to give Erica a last glance

-Bye, Ricky, take care-

-You too, Sam, and good luck- she grinned sweetly, making him regret, for some reason, leaving.

They left anyway, and as soon as they were gone, Erica sighed, leaning against the bar.

-Man, I'm exhausted-

-Go to sleep, honey, we've got it here-

-Thanks, Ellen, wake me up to take the morning shift-

-Nah, babe, you earned a day off- Jo patted her back and took her bags, walking with her to the bedroom

-So, how was it?- she asked when they entered her room

-How what was?-

-The hunt-

-It was…- she considered the hunt itself, and the Winchesters' issues- it was okay, not the hardest, and they're never easy- she got a T shirt and cotton shorts to sleep while Jo sat down on her bed. She changed quickly, and joined her

-What's on your mind, Blondie?- she inquired, guessing her friend's thoughts

-Would I have handled it?- she finally let out

-Honestly? Yeah, with the Winchesters' help or mine. They're pretty good, and so am I. But alone, this is no business to play superhero Jo-

-I don't wanna do it alone, I'd go with you if I could-

-Don't push it, Jo- she patter her shoulder and kissed her cheek- one day, if things get too heavy, I'm sure we'll need you. Till then, please, try and enjoy life a little, take the chance we never got-

-You make me sound like a spoiled brat-

-No, I didn't mean it like that. Look, I'm on the experimentin' wagon, okay? I think it'd be wise for you to try it out, see what's about. But your mom's pretty convinced, and she's got her reasons-

-Which she won't tell me-

-Don't push her, and maybe she will eventually- she saw Jo's glare and held up her hands in defense-I'm not sayin' it's ideal, but, you've got a mother who worries about your safety, a mother who will be crazy with fear of you not comin' back. She knows what this life is like, Jo, and she's right in stoppin' you. I only got a crazy old man who kicked me out to fight for my life. I love him, but he was wrong in doing that. Just as John was wrong in raisin' his sons that way. It's late for us, sweetie, but think about it before you do anythin'. There're no mistakes allowed in this line of work-

Jo nodded and got up, smiling lightly

-Thanks, Rick, for the honesty-

-Well, I can't give you much, but honesty is granted with me. You know I'll never lie to you-

-I know, thanks for that-

-Any time, hun, any time-

-I'll go now, let you sleep, you must be tired-

-Yeah, sleepin' in the Camaro's passenger's seat isn't the best. By the way, where's my cat?-

-In my room, taking his nap probably, I'll send him to you later-

-Thanks, Jo-

-You're welcome, now rest, today's your day off, we can go shopping-

-For knives?- she joked- or shoes?-

-Maybe both-

-I love how you think-

-Bye, Rick, see you tomorrow-

-See you- she blew a kiss mockingly and Jo smirked in response, catching it.

Erica laid in her bed, cover up to her chin, fingers twisting the fabric, and thinking. John's death was going to be something hard to get over. The fact that he lost her gun was meaningless next to his disappearance. She'd miss him. And in some way, it was similar to the loss of her own father. That only taught her that hunting life was a one way ticket to hell, and she was crazy for staying. But what else did she have? She didn't have a career, her family was good on its own. She guessed she could go back to Argentina with her mother, but then she'd feel guilty for all the people out there getting killed by monsters she could've stopped.

No, quitting was not an option, it never has. Since the moment she learnt the truth about her family, she knew there was no coming back. It was too big to ignore, the world was never going to be the same for her. And she was actually glad. It gave her motivation, a raison d'etre, even though sometimes it just traumatized her and made her life harder. It was her life, and the people she knew because of it were the best. She had friends who'd give their lives to protect her, and she'd do the same. Whatever regret she might have, it was smaller than the gratification for her work.

Erica sighed, turning around in bed, facing the window and closing her eyes. Tomorrow would be a different day, and she was happy for the hunt. They took a creature out, it would no longer hurt anybody. She couldn't ask for more.


	8. Chapter 8:If I was your vampire

The new day met her with a thunderstorm. It had rained all night long, and when she woke up, Ellen was trying unsuccessfully to fix the leaks in the ceiling. Erica walked to her side, already dressed for the day, and smiled up at Ellen

-Need some help?- She offered- I'm not half bad at manual work-

-Ricky, sweetheart, hi- Ellen grinned despite the fact she was annoyed to no end by the weather- there's coffee in the kitchen, Jo's out trying to get us some supplies; have breakfast and then we'll talk, I don't want you feeling weak. This storm must be killing your shoulder-

-Nah- She dismissed easily, like she was always used to do- it's alright, I can help right now, what you need?-

-I need someone to go up, check the roof from the outside-

-Let me put on some rain boots and I'll be right there-

-Have breakfast, at least eat some granola-

-I'm fine, Ellen, I'll eat later-

-Rick, if you're gonna be on the roof in this weather, you sure as hell are gonna eat some breakfast first. You hear me?-

-Fine- her voice was reluctant and a little petulant, like a child being told something she didn't like. With a stubborn stride, she walked to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee, grabbed some Nesquick cereal to drink with milk and sat down to eat. As she was finishing, Jo came in through the back door, soaked wet and cursing

-Damn weather and damn roads- she muttered angrily- how you're doing Rick? Slept well?- it was funny how her tone changed the second she saw her friend

-Yes, thank you for askin'. You?-

-Like a baby, till this thing hit us. Fucking country storms-

-Amen, sister- she drank the last of her coffee and washed the dishes- actually, I'mma borrow your rain boots, your mom needs me to check the roof-

-Good luck- Jo replied taking out said shoes- here-

-Thanks- Erica grimaced a little but changed her cowboy boots for the more appropriate ones-I'll be out and up if you need me-

-Don't fall and break your neck, we don't want the police here-

-Thanks for your concern, it's heart-meltin'- the sarcasm was obvious and Jo smiled at it

-Any time, dear-

Erica shook her head in resignation and then tied her hair in a bun, to avoid it falling against her face with the rain. As soon as she stepped outside though, she knew whatever measures she could've taken were useless. It was raining bullets out there, she could barely see a few meters ahead of her. Climbing stairs was going to be tricky.

But she did it anyway, years of physical training paying off. Her feet stumbled a few times, but she managed to get to the roof safely. There, she saw the cracks in the roof and began to cover them with rocks, even if it wasn't the most thorough solution, it'd help until they had time to do something more permanent. Unless there was a hurricane or a tornado, the wind wouldn't move those rocks, they were pretty solid and heavy.

It was an hour later when she made her way down. Ellen and Jo were waiting for her by the back door.

-Thanks, darling, that helped a lot-Ellen said as soon as she saw her- here, put this on and go take a hot shower, you're gonna freeze to death-

-I'm fine, Ellen. Remember I spent my childhood in Argentina's Patagonia? It's kinda cold in there durin' winter-

-I know, I know, still- she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and pushed her inside as Jo handed her a cup of hot cocoa

-Fresh, I've made it myself-

-Thanks, Jo-she drank and a shiver ran through her. She was colder than she realized.

-Go shower, and turn the heat on full blast, the change in temperature's the bitch-

-I know, I know, you're just like my mom- she rolled her eyes good-naturedly- she was always concerned about my wellbeing, even if I've handled tens of storms-

-Don't play cocky, or you'll end up in bed with a cold, or the flu-

-The flu is a virus, hard to get if not exposed directly-

-Fine, whatever, science girl, just go shower, alright?-

-Goin', goin'-

Erica put the blanket and her wet clothes to dry near her heater and prepared for a shower. She turned on the water and let it get warm enough, it always took a little while to do so. She then grabbed some new clothes and her toiletries. The bathroom was full of steam and as her foot touched the tile of the bathtub, she almost moaned. The juxtaposition between temperatures (water and tile) was shocking, but divine. She got under the shower spray and let her body relaxed.

Like most of the times, she was deep in thought while she showered, running her hands through her hair. She wondered about Sam and Dean, how were they doing, where were they. She knew from Ash he hadn't found anything, so that part was covered, but they could be doing a bunch of crazy stuff and she wouldn't know. She also wondered why she was so worried about them. They were John's sons, and she felt responsible towards them, maybe it was because she felt in debt with John, or because they were good people, they needed someone to look after them. Either way, the feeling wasn't going anywhere, and she'd better call them soon, otherwise she'd be worrying restlessly the whole time. She was a little obsessive when people she cared about were concerned, and she liked those boys.

After a much needed hot shower, she walked out, covered herself with her towel and dried her hair with another one. It wasn't ideal, not in that weather, but she'd always hated the hand dryer. She dressed and walked out, braiding her hair in the process.

The rest of the day was quiet. She helped Ellen and Jo to clean up and worked at the bar. She also looked for hunts, but there were none. So she'd have to take it easy for now. She took advantage of the time off and decided to check in with her family. She called her mother, who was unseasonably cheery. She soon learnt the reason: Louis was out of town, hunting with his friends. She laughed at that as she hoped for an accident. She knew it was wrong, but she really hated that guy.

Besides that little fact, Soledad was doing well, though she seemed a little worried. She kept asking Erica if she was alright, if anything had happened to her. She denied it, of course, not wanting to cause her mother pain. She was used to lying, though she still felt like hell doing it. After much convincing from her _and_ from Ellen, Soledad backed off, happy to hear she was staying with the Harvelles. If she knew what that meant, she didn't say it.

Next she called her brother, Dylan. That call was brief, he was busy with work, but doing okay, even with the new baby. She promised to stop by soon, maybe even the next week, and he sounded excited about it.

-Don't tell Kyle, he's gonna freak- she warned

_-Sure, sis, I'll keep the secret, just, come over, we've missed you-_

-Me too, Dylan, me too- she sighed- we'll keep in touch, I'll call you when I leave-

_-Okay, see you soon, then-_

-See you, bro-

She didn't want to hide things from her brother, but it was inevitable. And there was another reason why she had to go to Chicago. She needed to see Araceli, best known as Lee, a friend of hers and a witch. Not the black magic kind of witch, but still a useful one. Every six months she did a cloaking spell, which added to Rose's, protected her brother and his family from demons. She didn't actually have to be there, but it'd been a while since she last saw Lee, and she missed her.

So, that night, she was in a pretty good mood, planning her getaway to Chicago. She told the girls, and they both supported her. It was better her going to Chicago than hunting. She could've left sooner than a week, but she had things to fix, like taking care of the sale of her grandfather's house. Manning's lawyer emailed her a few days ago to tell her the house was already sold, they just needed to do some paperwork. Luckily, she didn't have to go to Colorado, just dedicate a little time to set her accounts and communicate with the lawyer. It was easy, but it meant letting go of the place she called home for the last five years, and that hurt. She was done grieving, but couldn't deny it hurt to say goodbye to that part of her past.

X

X

A week later, she had everything set. That day she woke up to a sunny sky, and was grateful to be able to work on her car. "El Diablo" was in perfect condition, but a change of oil and check on the engine wouldn't hurt. She planned to leave right after taking care of the car, Kovu was staying with Jo again, that was one less worry, but as she was working under the hood, Jo came to interrupt.

-What's up?- she asked, getting up and wiping her hands on a dirty cloth

-You've got a call- her friend answered

-What kinda call?- to say she was surprised was an understatement . Nobody she knew called to the Roadhouse first, they had her number.

-A hunting one, Sam Winchester's on the phone with mom, she thought you'd want to know what's going on-

-I'm freakin' out, what's goin' on?- Erica left her car behind to go back to the bar. Sure enough, Ellen was on the phone, a worried grimace on her face. Erica stood beside her and mouthed a "what's wrong?" to her.

-Hang on a sec, Sam, she's here- there was a response from the other line but she couldn't hear it- she's more of an authority in that field than me, you should hear her opinion- Another pause, another response she didn't get- just hear her out, she's got experience with that guy-

Every word coming of Ellen's mouth was making her more curious. She finally handed her the phone and gave her space to talk.

-Hey, Sam, long time no see. How're things?-

-_Good_- he didn't sound good, but she let it go

-So, what you need to know? Ellen's been a little cryptic-

_-We've got a case in Montana, didn't know what was at first, then found out it was vampires-_

-Seriously? These guys just keep on comin', damned parasites-

_-Yeah, well, we meant to take care of it, but we ran into another hunter-_

-Who?- there weren't many vampire hunters out there, and even if this guy wasn't one, she should've heard of a regular hunter killing vampires, those were her specialty

-_Gordon Walker_- his voice was uncertain and her quick intake of breath answered his unspoken question

-Gordon fuckin' Walker, well, I'll be damned. You guys have the worst of lucks-

_-Why the strong reaction? Ellen didn't sound so thrill about him either-_

-Yeah, 'cause he's a fuckin' psycho. I'm not even sure he's such a good hunter, he's reckless, dangerous, almost suicidal. And he's a bad son of a bitch. How are you guys handlin' him?-

_-He's after the vamps' lead, I guess , we're gonna keep him under our radar-_

-Do that, yeah, that guy's dangerous. You know if it's a nest or just a couple of vampires?-

_-He said he killed one in Austin, followed the lead here-_

-Then I'm goin'. I'll be there in- she did the math in her head- six hours tops- that was pushing the speed limit a bit, but she was desperate- just, try to keep your brother away from Gordon, okay? He's bad news-

_-Alright, I'll tell Dean you're coming-_

-Okay, take care, Sam-

_-You too-_

She hung up and sighed. She wished herself good luck explaining the change of plans to her brother.

-What's up?- Jo asked when she noticed her long face

-I'm headin' to Montana-

-Montana? Weren't you going to Chicago?-

-Yeah, change of plans, I need to go with the Winchesters, they're in a big mess-

-What happened?- she knew it had to be a big deal for Erica to run off like that

-They met Gordon Walker-

-The same Gordon Walker that almost got you killed?-

-Yeah, the one and only-

-Nice…-

-Yeah, I've gotta go-

-I get it, you're right. I'll tell mom, you've got your things ready, don't you?-

-Yeah, I just gotta call Dylan, he's gonna be upset-

-It's understandable-

-Oh, man, this sucks-

-It really does- Jo patted Erica's shoulder lightly- get on the road, I'll make you a snack. Call Dylan from there, it'll be easier- she smirked-just don't crash your car or anything-

-Don't even joke about that- Erica warned, her tone serious

-Sorry, I know you love your car-

-Mora than you probably-

-Hey! Careful, or there'll be no snack for you-

-I wouldn't dream of it- she said sarcastically

Ten minutes later her bags were in the trunk of her car, she was dressed to hunt, and had her snack waiting for her along with a bottle of water.

-Didn't want you to get drunk and die- Jo mocked while she said goodbye

-Me neither, thanks- they hugged and then it was Ellen's turn

-Damn it, I just promised your mother you'd be safe-

-I will be- her tone was strange, curious

-Yeah, you're off to face the guy who almost got you killed with two underwear model brothers, nice…-

-Hey!- She paused and smirked- I suppose they're hot enough, yeah…- her gaze took a daydream quality for a few seconds, then she shook her head to clear it- anyway, there's no other way. Ellen, you passed me the phone, you knew-

-True…I'm an idiot-she chastised herself- but alright, go, before he fucks up-

-If he didn't already-

-Exactly-

-Alright, bye, call you when I've got somethin' to tell-

-Take care- Erica waved and walked out, bag with snacks and bottle in hand. She jumped into her Camaro, and drove off, putting sunglasses on, since it was unseasonably sunny. She'd have to call her brother soon, tell him the trip would be postponed two or three days. "Nothing that can't be fixed" she kept telling herself. She hated those situations. Arranging a family trip and having to change it because of a hunt. But it was going to be that way, if she wanted that life. There was definitely a price to pay for hunters, losing family was one of them, she knew that well.

X

X

Six hours later, Erica pulled over at the entrance of the motel Sam texted they were staying at. She got out of the car, about to get cabin fever from being inside it for so long. She used to take breaks while she drove, but now she was in a hurry. She stretched her body, making some bones crack, and walked to get her bag. Then thought better of it and left it, there was always a chance for things to get complicated, she didn't want to leave her clothes behind.

She called Sam to tell him she was outside, but no answer came. She had told him she was close by, it was strange that he didn't greet her.

-This looks bad…- she muttered, checking the perimeter of the motel to see if something was wrong. She couldn't find anything. The Impala was on the parking lot, two places away from her car. According to Sam, Dean was having drinks with Gordon, and he was alone. Now, why the hell wasn't he there?

-Sam, it's me, where the hell are you? I'm startin' to worry, please call me back- she left a message in his voice mail and leaned against her car to wait. It was maybe an hour later, after she consumed her phone's battery by calling Sam, that a red flashy Ford pulled over next to the Impala. She knew that vehicle, and its owner, unfortunately.

-Well, fuck- she cursed under her breath, compelled to take out her gun and shoot Gordon right in the knee. The fucker deserved it. But instead, she held her place and waited until Dean realized she was there.

-Ricky?- she noticed right away he'd been drinking. Hopefully, not too much.

-Hey, Dean, how's it goin'?- she smiled softly and kissed his cheek in greeting

-Erica?- She rolled her eyes and fought down the urge to give him the finger

-Gordon- she replied evenly

-What are you doing here?- his tone was offensive, but she ignored it, and looked straight at Dean instead

-I talked to Sam, he said he'd be waitin', but when I got here, there was nobody in your room-

-Then where the hell is he?-

-I've been askin' myself that question for the last hour-

-Why didn't you call me?-

-I did- she answered, crossing her arms- it goes straight to voice mail-

-Must be discharged- he murmured to himself- c'mon, let's go inside, see if he left a note or something-

-Maybe he just went for a walk? He seems like the take a walk type-

-The door's fine, no sign of a break-in- Erica commented, doing her best to ignore Gordon

-Okay, let's recap the information we have- Dean said, closing the room's door- Ricky, you're here, you mind helping us out?-

-Gladly- she grinned and took out her jacket, revealing a black tank top that left her tattoos uncovered, and a lot of skin too. Gordon stared at her for a few seconds, until her glare became too obvious

-Why are you here, exactly? Sam didn't say…-

-I was close by. I talked to Sam, to see how you guys were doin', he mentioned a vampire hunt and well, I couldn't miss it- the lie came easily, she wasn't going to tattle on Sam with Gordon around

-Okay…- Dean seemed suspicious but for no apparent reason

-Erica, I don't know if this is your kinda hunt- Gordon finally told her. She turned around and faced him, gazing right into his dark eyes

-Why's that?-

-This is a full nest we're talking about here, not some couple of new vamps who are on a killing spree-

-Have there been any deaths? Any reports of vampire attacks?-

-No-

-Then what are you suggestin'? I know what I'm doin', Gordon, last time I took a nest of vampires you left me with one of them in the room, and I had to escape, then go back to finish 'em. So, shut up, and let me do my job, I'm pretty good at it-

-Sweetie, you're regular, and that's stretching it-

-How many vamps have you killed recently?- she asked with defiance- four, maybe? Includin' this ones? I took out six vampires, together, about two months ago. I was about to call you, but, ya know, I don't like havin' my back stabbed- and just like that, she turned back around and left the room, forgetting her jacket. She'd let Dean figure out the problem himself, she wasn't in the mood for arguing.

So, after she slammed the door, she walked back to her car, but something stopped her midway. A white pick-up truck was parked, when there'd been none before. She watched as two well-built men pushed another one out. A man she recognized.

-Sam?- she almost yelled, taking out her gun, ready to shoot. But the truck was already driving away, while Sam looked unharmed

-What the fuck happened with you?-she inquired, hugging him briefly- I got here and found Dean and Gordon. Had to resist from punchin' the bastard-

-I…I'll tell you, just let me get my brother-

-Alright, I'll wait here- she watched him go and come back with Dean

-What you're talking about? Where were you?- she heard Dean asking and moved closer to them so they wouldn't have to be so far from the room, just in case Gordon tried something funny.

-In the nest- it took a few instants for Sam to answer, but it was enough for Erica to freak out

-In the nest? Are you okay? What did they do to you?- her eyes were wide with worry and he smiled to calm her down, and put a hand over hers

-I'm fine-

-Wait…you mean you found it?-

-They found me, man-

-How'd you get out? How many did you kill? Why are you so clean?- Erica's quick succession of questions was getting annoying, even for her

-None-

-Well, they didn't just let you go-

-That's exactly what they did-

-No way, I don't believe it- Dean nodded to support Erica's comment

-Trust me-

-Alright, where is it?-

-I was blindfolded, I don't know- he evaded, and Erica narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion

-You gotta know something- Dean insisted

-We went over that bridge outside of town. But guys, maybe we shouldn't go after them-

-We shouldn't go after them?- Erica's voice was higher than expected, so she worked to control it- Sam, c'mon-

-I don't think they're like other vampires- he defended- I don't think they're killing people-

-You're jokin'- she scoffed- then how do they stay alive? Or undead, or whatever the hell they are-

-The cattle mutilations- he explained and Erica scoffed again- they said they live off of animal blood-

-And you believed them?-

-Look at me, Dean- he held up his long arms to make his point- they let me go without a scratch-

-So, wait, you're saying…- Dean was at a loss of words- no, man, no way. I don't know why they let you go, I don't really care. We find them, we waste them-

-My thoughts exactly- Erica agreed and walked back to the room with Dean

-Why?- Sam's voice stopped them both on their tracks

-What part of "vampires" don't you understand?- the discussion was touching a soft spot, it seemed more personal than she'd like to- If it's supernatural we kill it, end of the story. That's our job-

-No, Dean, that is not our job. Our job is hunting evil. And if these things aren't killing people, they're not evil-

-Of course they're killing people! That's what they do! They're all the same, Sam, they're not human, okay? We've got to exterminate every last one of them-

-No, Dean, I don't think so, alright? Not this time-

-Gordon's been on those vamps for a year, man, he knows-

-Gordon?- now Sam's voice was high-You're taking his word for it?-

-That's right-

-Ellen says he's bad news- he looked at Erica- that's why Ricky's here- That put her in an uncomfortable position, and she flinched away from the attention

-What you've got?- Dean inquired, sighing. He hated to admit it, but he trusted Erica. Even if Gordon had given him an excuse and some food for thoughts after his father's death, Erica was still the one who gave her family legacy to them, who fought alongside John in multiple times, she was the closest to their family right then

-I met Gordon couple years ago, vampire hunt, obviously- she began- your dad actually hooked us up, said he was on his way to gettin' killed, he asked me to go help, pretend it was coincidence-

-Why?-

-The guy's a narcissist with a homicidal personality, bad combo-

-So, what happened then?- Sam asked, now curious about the story

-I saved his ass, he thanked me and we agreed to finish the nest together. But, when we were preparin' to go, a vampire broke into our room and we fought. He managed to knock me out, and by the time I woke up, Gordon was nowhere to be seen-

-Where'd he go?-

-Technically, to get the rest of the vamps. The vampire, who was the leader's mate, bit me, and tried to get me to tell him where my "partner" was. I would've told him, if I knew- she sighed, running a hand through her neck, remembering- I got away, cut the thing's ugly head. I took a day to recover from the blood loss, and went after the nest. I found them all there, no sign of Gordon-

-So, where'd he go?- Dean repeated

-He said he went to get a friend's help, but came back three days later. Think that by the time he arrived, I could've easily been dead. I punched him in the nose and left, promisin' myself to never hunt with him again- she looked into Dean's eyes, she knew he'd been the weaker one in that case, because of how he was-I get that he seems fine to you, Dean, I do, but he's dangerous to anyone around him. He's got more desire to kill than sense-

-That's not a bad thing-

-It is in this business-

It was a hard call, but Dean decided to go with Gordon

-Still, I'm going with him-

-He's bad news, Dean, please- Erica was trying the soft approach, while Sam played the bad cop

-You think I don't know what this is about?- he almost yelled at his brother

-What you're talking about?- the change in his tone surprised Dean, he didn't want to fight in front of Erica

-He's a substitute for Dad, a poor one- Sam told him deadpanned

-Shut up, Sam- Dean turned around back to the room, not wanting to hear his brother's speech

-He's not even close, Dean, not on his best day-

-You know what? I'm not even gonna talk about…-

-You slap on this big fake smile, but I can see right through it. I know how you feel, Dean. Dad's dead, he left a hole, and it hurts so bad you can't take it- Erica wished with all her heart for the earth to just swallow her right there, family fights were not her thing-But you can't fill that hole with whoever you want to- Sam continued- it's an insult to his memory-

-Okay- Dean sighed and gave maybe two steps towards the motel, then, to Erica's shock, spun around and punched his brother square in the jaw

-Holy shit! Dean!- Erica reached for Sam but he gestured her away

-Hit me all you want- he replied- but it won't change anything-

-I'm going to that nest- he said- you don't wanna told me where it is, fine. I'll find it myself-

-Dean…- both Erica and Sam followed him to the motel room. Erica was dealing with an internal dilemma. She wanted to kill those vampires, she really did. A little action was all she needed to start to get over John's death. But Sam's opinion was heavy on her mind. She trusted him far more than it was wise, and it bothered her to admit she was willing to forget about the vampires if he put up a convincing enough argument.

It was all a moot point anyway. When they opened the door and didn't see Gordon, she knew something bad was going on

-You think he went after them?- Sam inquired

-Probably- Dean snapped

-We've got to stop him-

-Really, Sam? 'Cause I say we lend a hand-

-Either we help or we don't, we've gotta find him anyway-

-She's right- Sam agreed- just, both, give me the benefit of the doubt, would you?- he looked at his brother- you owe me that-

-We'll see- Dean wasn't compromising, not any time soon-I'll drive, give the keys-

-They're…- he pointed to the bedside table by the door but, there was nothing there.

-He snaked the keys-

-I'll drive, c'mon- Erica didn't mind having them in her Camaro

-No, I'll handle it- Dean told her

By "handle it" he meant hot wiring the car. She grimaced as she watched him do it. Such a nice car, recently fixed, it was a shame.

-I'll be right behind you- Erica said and jumped into "El Diablo". It was late at night, the vampires would have the advantage in a fight. She didn't like the odds, but she'd had worse. It wasn't a long ride, and apparently, Sam knew more than he let on back in the motel. Smart guy that he was, he knew which way to go.

X

X

-He's already here-Erica commented, grabbing her favorite Bowie knife. Somehow, she got the feeling Sam was right, and the vampires weren't the ones they should be worrying about. In that case, she wouldn't need a machete.

-Who'd be the most likely victim for him to take? You know how many vamps are there?- She asked Sam as she readied herself

-No, I'm not sure. But my guess' on Lenore, she's the leader-

-Okay, gettin' a female vampire isn't that hard, they're stronger, but he's too. Plus, he must be swimmin' in dead man's blood-

-Let's just go inside-

-Yeah, let's-

Dean opened the door to the house while Sam and Erica stayed alert, either if the vampires returned or if Gordon decided to play some trick, they'd be ready.

Or so she thought. What she saw inside that house was beyond her. She wouldn't have agreed with that kind of atrocity even to a vampire. Gordon had tied a female vampire to a chair, she guessed she was Lenore, and was torturing her with dead man's blood. The girl, because that was all she saw right then, was panting and trying her hardest not to collapse.

-Guys, come on in- Gordon invited as he noticed them

-Gordon- Dean was the speaker of the trio, he was the only one who tolerated the man- what's going on?-

-Just poisoning Lenore here with some dead man's blood- "And the son of a bitch has the nerve to actually say it" Erica thought "goddamn it!"-she's gonna tell us where all her little friends are, aren't you?- he turned to Lenore, then back to them- wanna help?-

Erica resisted the urge to throw up and took her knife from her belt instead. She felt protected with it in her hand.

-Look, man…- Dean sounded a little freaked out. Good.

-Grab a knife- Gordon interrupted- I was about to start in on the fingers-to prove his point, he made a long cut in her arm and she whimpered. Erica didn't feel compassion, but her brain recognized that what she was seeing was wrong.

-Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hey. Let's all just chill out, uh?- Dean suggested, trying to get Gordon to step away

-I'm completely chill- He replied, to which Erica scoffed.

-Gordon, put the knife down- Sam moved forward but both Erica and Dean put a hand to stop him

-Sounds like it's Sammy who needs to chill- Gordon shot back, his voice annoyingly calmed

-Just step away from her, alright?- Erica knew his tactic wouldn't work, but until she could think of something better, she was nodding along

-You're right- Gordon said, throwing the knife on the table. Erica's eyes widened in surprised- I'm wasting my time here- she then scoffed. Same old Gordon.- This bitch will never talk. Might as well put her out of her misery- in that moment, he took a big looking knife, or small machete if one preferred, and Erica squeezed Sam's arm in warning

-Gordon, I'm letting her go- Sam said against her better judgment. But as he stood two steps in front of Gordon, he threatened him with the knife

-You're not doing a damn thing-

-Hey, hey- Dean moved to their side of the table as well, while Erica stood there- let's talk about this-

-What's there to talk about? It's like I said, Dean, no shades of gray-

-Yeah, I hear you- Dean sounded like he was talking to a crazy person, which according to Erica, he was-and I know how you feel-

-Do you?- Gordon inquired

-The vampire that killed your sister deserved to die, but this…-

-Kill?- Erica and Gordon repeated at the same time, she with a scoff

-His sister was turned, not killed- she clarified- the twisted fucker chased her and killed her, not giving a fuck if she was his family- her tone dripped venom, she couldn't help it, he was disgusting

-You did what?- Dean asked him

-She wasn't her anymore. It wasn't human, I didn't blink. And neither would you-

-So you knew all along?- Erica advanced and stood next to Sam, ready to kick Gordon to defend him if she had to- you knew about the vampires, you knew they weren't killing anyone. You knew about the cattle, and you just didn't care-

-He's a sociopath; of course he doesn't care- Erica muttered, too low for them to hear

-Care about what?- Gordon shot back- a nest of vampires suddenly acting nice? Taking a little time out from sucking innocent people? And we're supposed to buy that? Trust me. It doesn't change what they are. And I can prove it- Erica reacted before he could grab Sam, but he held the knife to her throat, too close to her liking. It was a silent threat, and she didn't have other choice.

Gordon cut Sam's arm and let it bleed over Lenore's mouth. Her instincts kicked in and her second set of teeth descended. She was feral, and Sam looked up at her and Dean for help. They both took out their guns

-Hey, that's enough!- she yelled, fear making her heart pound against her chest

-You still think she's different? Still wanna save her? Look at her. They're all the same, evil, bloodthirsty-

-No- it was Lenore's whispered response- No-

To everyone's shock, she refused. "Well, that's new" Erica thought, but it didn't matter. The vampires for once, weren't the evil ones.

-You hear her, Gordon?- Sam asked, stepping away-she said no. We're done here-

-Sam, get her out of here- Dean ordered, and though he lowered his weapon, Erica didn't.

-I've got you, c'mon- he grabbed Lenore bridal style and carried her out of the house. Gordon tried to move, but Erica was right beside him in a second

-Where you think you're goin'?-

-Get out of my way-

-Sorry, no can do-

-You're not serious- he was rightfully incredulous, she couldn't believe her behavior either, but Sam was right, and she trusted him- Vampires killed you family, you're a slayer, you should be getting the world rid of them-

-Don't come to me with those missions of yours- she replied evenly- I've killed many vamps, but those ones earned their freedom-

-If you want those vampires, you're gonna have to go through us- Dean added

-Fine- Gordon nodded and nailed the knife on the table. Dean disarmed his gun and put it away

-No, you idiot!- she yelled, but it was too late. Gordon had landed the first punch, and now it was their fight- oh, goddamn it!-

She watched them do the Rocky dance for a few minutes. When Gordon got Dean against the wall she went on high alert

-C'mon, man! You're doing this for a fang? We're on the same side here- he told Dean, his knife inches away from his skin. Erica moved silently and cocked her gun next to his ear

-I don't think so, you sadistic bastard- she warned Gordon, but it wasn't enough time for him to defend himself, and she knocked him out with her gun's barrel. He fell unceremoniously to the ground.

-Are you okay?- she asked Dean, swiping hair away from her face

-Yeah, thanks-

-Anytime- she looked around and grimaced- we should take care of Gordon, he's gonna wake up with a killin' desire-

-Good idea- he walked over to where Lenore had been tied and took the ropes- let's give him a taste of his own medicine-

-Oh, I like the way you think, Dean- Her smile was wide and brilliant. She was truly happy she'd finally get some payback.

Dean was in a bad shape from the fight, so she did most of the work of tying Gordon to a chair and making sure the ropes were tight.

-Now what?- she inquired when she finished. Dean was sitting in another chair, and she went over to his side

-Now we wait for Sam-

-I've got my car…-

-Yeah, but we gotta wait anyway, he doesn't have a ride-

-True- he'd taken the vampires' truck to town- is he gonna walk back? 'Cause that's a long trip-

-Don't know, probably-

-Super-

Erica insisted in taking care of Dean's injuries, but he refused. He argued they weren't so bad, and that he could wait. That only left her with more free time, and she was getting bored. Finally, as the sun began to rise, Sam came in, looking tired.

-Hey- He greeted her with a grin

-Hi- he took a look at the room and then back at Dean and Erica

-Did I miss something?-

-Nah- his brother replied, standing up- Lenore got out okay?-

-Yeah, all of them did-

-Then I think our job here is done- he walked over to Gordon, who was starting to wake up

-How you doin', Gordy? Gotta tinkle yet?- he paused and stabbed Gordon's knife, which was laying there, in the table-All right…well, get real comfy. We'll call someone in two or three days, have 'em come out, untie you-

-Ready to go, Dean?- Sam asked

-No, not yet- he got closer still-I guess this is good bye then- he told Gordon- Well, it's been real- and then he punched him in the face, making the chair fall backwards. Erica chuckled and Sam shook his head –okay, I'm good now, we can go-

-Then let's- Erica lead the way out, paying attention to her surroundings

-You know, I wish we never took this job, it jacked everything up-Dean commented. They were gathered around the Impala and the Camaro, Erica leaning against its hood

-What you mean?- Sam inquired, standing next to her

-Well, think about all the hunts we went on…our whole lives-

-Right…-

-What if we killed things that didn't deserve killing? Ya know, I mean, the way Dad raised us. It…- he trailed off.

-You earned the right, Dean- Erica told him seriously- the things we've seen, you two sooner than me, that ain't for just anyone. It fucks with your head, and, yeah, maybe sometime hunters get a little extreme, but it's hard to keep an open mind-

-Letting go of the vampires must've killed you- he half joked

-It was tough- she admitted, leaning a little closer to Sam, until she rested against his arm- Every instinct said kill them, kill them all-

-I know what you mean- Dean agreed

-But Sam was right, they were different, and if they can change…-

-Yeah…by the way, I hate when Sam's right, don't you?-

-I'm beginnin' to- the three of them laughed- where to now, boys?-

-I think we're checking in with Bobby, see if we can find another job-

-You?- Sam's interest was always on Erica

-I'm gonna head to Chicago, visit my brother-

-Cool-

-Call me if you two need anythin', alright? Not just vampire related-

-We know, and thanks for coming-

-You're welcome-

-Hey, c'mon, before you go, we'll buy you breakfast- Sam offered with a grin

-Nah, it's not necessary-

-We insist- Dean backed him up and there was no way she could resist

-Okay, better be somethin' yummy- she pouted mockingly and they chuckled

-Whatever you like to have- Dean said as he walked over to the Impala's driver side

-Pancakes, and hot cocoa, I've been dyin' for some lately, don't know why-

-Then pancakes and cocoa it is-

They got into their respective cars and drove back to town. For such a conflicted hunt, it had little action. She didn't regret her choice of listening to Sam, she just wished vampires were all bad. Her life was a mess as it was, she didn't need gray areas with supernatural creatures as well. But who knew? She thought as she hit the gas, the sun shining behind her, maybe there was a way around it, a way to fight evil without casualties, without killing people who didn't deserve it. Even if it was, they were a long way from that yet, unfortunately. And she couldn't complain, it wasn't an easy transition. In some place of her mind, vampires will always be bad, as well as demons. Some things just don't change.


	9. Chapter 9: Simon says part I

-Your phone's ringing- Jo's sleepy voice woke her up, along with her not so subtle slap on the back- get it! I wanna sleep!- she whined and turned around, face to the wall, and covered her head with the blanket. Erica sighed and checked the time on the nightstand clock. Barely 7 am, not the time for someone who knew her to call. She hated early mornings.

-Yeah?- she answered, sitting up on the bed next to Jo. They'd been watching movies the day before and they'd fallen asleep-who's this?-

_-Ricky?- _

-Sam?- she jumped out of bed and ran to the hall, so not to disturb Jo-what's goin' on? It's really early for a social call-

_-Yeah…we kinda need your help-_

-Sure, anythin'-

_-I…this is gonna sound weird, okay? I'd like to tell you this in person, but there's no time_- he took a deep breath and ignoring his brother's glare, spoke- _I'm psychic, I've got visions, and, I had one today-_

-Wha…?- she was speechless, mostly because she believed him, Sam wouldn't joke with something like that-how? I mean, why? What the hell is goin' on, Sam?-

_-I'll explain better later, but I've gotta ask you somethin'-_

-Yeah, yeah, tell me-

_-I'll email you a picture, can you see if you find what it belongs to?-_

-Sure, send it to me and I'll see what I can do-

_-Thanks_- he sounded relieved- _thank you, Ricky_-

-You're welcome-

_-And Rick?-_

-Yeah?-

_-We're coming to the Roadhouse, we'll be there tonight-_

-Alright, drive safe-

Erica got up quickly and, taking her laptop with her, went to sit on the empty bar. Ellen was still sleeping, and so was Jo and Ash, so she'd have the place to herself.

Her mind was spinning with all the new information. She couldn't understand how they managed to stay alive for so long. Those boys were a danger magnet. And Sam had visions? Where did that come from? When did it start? Why? She had too many questions, and nobody to ask.

So, with nothing else to do, she began to investigate. She opened Sam's email and searched the picture. After a few minutes her sight was failing, but she found a match. Blue Ridge bus lines. Guthrie, Oklahoma. She had no idea how Sam had stumbled into that, but she was going to figure it out.

She made her way to Ash's room and quietly took his computer. He was going to have her head for it, but only if he found out. So, setting down again, she started reading all of John's information. They had the file, and she had the feeling that it was the real deal, what John thought must be on those papers, she just had to get her hands on them.

It was sneaky and not her style at all, but by the time the night shift came, she was ready for action. She and Jo were enjoying beating other hunters at pool, though sometimes it was a close call. The fun part began when Anthony, a middle aged, kind of good looking hunter dared her to a match of Mrs. Pacman.

-Oh, you're so in, bring it on- she smirked and Jo laughed, knowing nobody had ever beaten Erica at that game before, she was the Mistress of it.

Erica knew it was a trick to hit on her, the guy was pretty resourceful, but her mind was elsewhere, and she could use some money from the bet.

-Prepare to lose, my friend, it's comin'- she played for twenty minutes straight, until most of the customers were watching her, smiling amused. Then it was Anthony's turn and unsurprisingly, he lost at the third level.

-Shame, that is- she said with a smirk- I hate to take your money like this-

-Sure, sure, say it like you believe it- he mocked, grinning

-You're cool- she commented, putting the money on her back pocket- c'mon, buy the drinks, part of the deal-

-And you can also invite her friend, you know? Earn some points that way- Jo winked at him and Erica smacked her in the head

-Show me your ID, babe, you don't look old enough to be here, what would your mother think?- Erica replied with faked horror and they kept it up until Ellen put the beers in front of them

-Quit it, girls, we're working-

-Yes, sir- they both said at the same time, chuckling

Erica and Jo were standing near the door, beers in hand, when the Winchesters walked in.

-Just can't stay away, can you?- Jo greeted Dean with her usual sarcasm

-Yeah, looks like- he answered- how you doing, Jo?-

-Where's Ricky?- Sam inquired

-Right there- she gestured to where Erica was standing- and I'm fine, thanks- Sam walked right pass her to Erica

-Sam!- she hugged him and kissed his cheek- glad you made it-

-Hi, Ricky, how you're doing?-

-Well, c'mon, let's go to my room-

-That's kinda fast, don't ya think?- Dean commented as he appeared behind his brother

-You're invited too, Blondie- She smirked- I'm goin' to the back, Jo-

-Okay!-

-Let's go- she guided them to her room, which was next to Ash's, luckily.

-So, you found anything?- Sam went straight to business, as usual

-Yeah, you could say that. I found the company it belongs to, the logo you emailed me-

-Yeah-

-Blue Ridge bus lines. Guthrie, Oklahoma-

-Huh…-

-Yep, and guess what? I don't know what the hell I'm doin'!- she snapped

-Ricky…-

-Don't "Ricky"me, Sam, I wanna know what's goin' on, and I wanna know right now-

-Okay, I'll tell you, but first, do me another favor-

-Sure, what?-

-Search Guthrie for any demonic signs or omens or anything like that-

-Alright…- she still had Ash's laptop, which was a miracle. She thanked the providence Ash was such a deep sleeper.

-Nothin'- she denied, shaking her head-no, nothin', nada, no demon, no anythin'-

-Okay, you mind trying something else for me?-

-Sure, shoot-

-Search Guthrie for a house fire. It would be 1983, the fire's origin would be a baby's nursery, the night of the kid's six-month birthday- Well, that was specific. Erica looked at him like he was crazy

-You're so gonna explain that to me later- she murmured, but typed anyway- Well, I'll be damned-

-What?-

-Unbelievable, we've got a match-

-Who?- His tone was eager, anxious even

-Andrew Gallagher, born in '83, like us- she spoke while reading- his mother died in a nursery fire when he was six months old- she looked up at Sam- Same way your mother died- she narrowed her eyes- you think the demon killed his too?-

-I don't know-

-Sam…it's time to get on with it, alright? Spit it out. You've got me doin' all this research, for which I had to borrowed Ash's computer, and you know what? He's gonna kill me if he finds out-

-Dean- he gestured for his brother to leave them alone and he did, even if he was grimacing the whole way. Dean didn't want anyone else to know about Sam's "abilities", but he was right about one thing, they needed help, and Erica had the resources. Besides, she'd known the family secret for years, she even tried to help get the demon by lending them the Colt. The Colt, which they lost. Yeah, she deserved a chance to know, if she was interested. Apparently, she was, so he allowed Sam to tell her, though he didn't want to be there when he did.

-Dean gave us privacy, I'm shocked. You two seem to be attach at the hip-

-Yeah, he…feels responsible, you know? Doesn't want people to think I'm a freak. Which I am-

-Why?- she was serious, and that made Sam sigh as he sat next to her on the bed

-I don't know what's the source, but I've got visions, and they're connected to the demon somehow-

-Explain better, please-

-At the beginning, I used to have dreams, and they would come true. I dreamt about Jessica, my girlfriend, dying-

-I'm sorry to hear that- it must've been truly awful to witness something like that, twice

-But then I started getting them when I was awake, they'd give me headaches, strong ones. And again, I just watched it all happen-

-You've got a pattern to follow? Somethin' connectin' them?-

-Not exactly…-

-But you've got somethin'-

-The visions I'd had, they involved other people like me-

-Like you?-

-Yeah, a kid whose mother died in a fire, and who had special abilities. Telekinesis-

-Wow, that'd be so cool- she muttered, eyes shining. Sam glared at her- sorry, but it's true. Telekinesis is awesome, dude-

-Whatever, Rick, I just, don't know. It's connected to the demon, but I can't figure out how-

-Let me help-

-How? What you mean?-

-I go with you guys. One pair of eyes and an extra mind should be of use-

-I'm not sure…-

-Please, Sam, you know I can help. I want to help. I'm sure John would be kickin' my ass for harassin' his kid, but c'mon, I'm good at what I do, I've got connections-

-Ricky, I don't know what we're getting ourselves into here, and I don't want you in the middle with us-

-Sam, if there's a war comin', or somethin', I'll be in the middle anyway, fightin'. That's what I do-

He stared into her sky blue eyes and hesitated. She was a fighter, anyone could see that. She was strong, and willing. She could kick evil asses, she'd proved it. But she was also a girl who lost her family, and was a little reckless. Maybe her haste for helping was a way to distract herself from the pain or a way to channel her rage. Either was not a good reason. But she was useful. He hated to think about her like that, but she was useful. She knew people, knew things other hunters ignored. And she was loyal, which mattered more to Sam than anything else. And he could see that loyalty shining in her eyes right then.

-Alright, Dean won't like it-

-He'll live- she said with a smirk-now, I'm bringin' my cat, I miss him when I'm gone-

-Okay, bring him, you're driving your car, Dean can't complain-

-Thank you. And, I'm gettin' my own room-

-Now that's debatable-

-No, it's not. I can pay for it, so I can have it, that's how the capitalist world works. And you won't like to have a cat near you when you sleep, he scratches in his sleep, it's kinda cute-

-You're just saying that to scare me off- he replied, standing up

-No…I would never- they glared at each other until the air in the room got tense. The glare became something softer. Erica decided the color of his eyes was the most beautiful she'd ever seen, a mixture of blue and green, so bright. And his hair, she loved his hair. It looked soft, she'd like to run her fingers through it. Sam's thoughts were on the same trail. With what she was wearing, those pale blue jeans and black tank top she looked gorgeous. He could see the tattoo on her arm, and he wondered what it meant.

-Meow- came a soft purr from under her feet, scaring her almost to death

-Jesus, Kovu!- she picked his cat up, breaking eye contact and ruining the moment. Sam shifted uncomfortably and looked down- I'm gonna print this, then I'll tell the girls we're leavin'-

-Alright- he didn't argue, and was just glad to be able to leave that room. It was becoming more difficult to stay friendly with Erica, she was too alluring to him, too interesting.

Erica, like always, had her duffle bag ready for any hunt. The only thing she had to add was cat's food and litter stones. It was kind of annoying to carry it around, but she loved her cat. Ellen wasn't happy to see her go, but she didn't say anything. Jo pouted and tried to weasel her way into the hunt, but Erica was serious as she told her no, it wasn't her time.

So, the guys in the Impala and Erica in her Camaro with her cat, they drove to Oklahoma to find that Gallagher guy. Erica had done some extra research before Ash woke up, and she'd found interesting data about him. Andrew Gallagher was hard to get a hold of, he didn't have a current address or job, only bills unpaid. Credit cards, phone, even cable TV. How they let him walk away with it, she had no idea.

The drive to Oklahoma was long enough for her to think. About what Sam told her, about what she knew before. Connections to demons weren't strange, just creepy. And if Sam had one like he thought he did, it meant trouble. There had to be a way to find the yellow eyed demon, but she needed more information. John had told her Mary's story, but there was something about her that bugged her, she couldn't put her finger on it.

Anyway, she had a different problem in her hands. She could tell from Sam's behavior he was upset about this situation. The previous guy like him they'd found was murdering his family with telekinesis, he wasn't exactly the image of sanity. And now he worried this kid was doing the same. But the hard part was that he probably thought that was his destiny, that he would become some kind of killer freak. And she had to stop him from beating himself up for nothing. She had to help, she just wasn't sure how yet.

X

X

-I've got Gallagher's last work address, let's start there- Erica said as they entered Guthrie. She was on the phone with Sam

_-Sure, lead the way-_

-Okay, see you later-

They stopped by a gas station to change clothes for their cover-up. They were passing as lawyers, looking for him for a dead aunt. An innocent enough truce, if the guy was hiding, he wouldn't need to avoid that, it'd be even good for him.

Erica hated to wear business clothes, they made her uncomfortable. So, when she came out of the public restroom and walked to the Winchesters, who were leaning against the Impala, Kovu by their side, she was cursing under her breath.

-Wow…- Dean whistled, smirking- I'd like to have a lawyer like you, anytime-

-Shut up- she snapped, glaring- I hate dressin' up, I feel stupid-

-You look good, Rick, don't worry-

-I miss my boots- she said with a pout

-Me too- Dean replied- and the daisy dukes as well-

-Again, shut up- she didn't want to admit it, but she also missed them. The black trousers she was wearing then were boring, nice, but boring, the lavender shirt didn't help either. The high heeled black shoes were the only good part, they were pretty awesome, and they made her look taller and slimmer.

-Let's go, guys- Sam interrupted them, foreseeing how the whole thing was going to end. Erica and Dean were too similar for their own good.

X

-Hey, what can I get you?- a smiling waitress offered as they took seats in the diner where Andrew Gallagher used to work

-Hi, good mornin'- Erica greeted- three coffees, please, one with cream-

-Coming right up-

The girl seemed nice, they decided to start with her.

-So...we were wondering if you could help us with something- Dean began, his usual charm floating free-we're looking for Andrew Gallagher, he used to work here?-

-You won't get anything out of Andy, guys- the waitress went straight to the point-I'm sorry, but they never do-

-They?- Erica asked politely

-You're debt collectors, right? Once in a while they come by. I don't know what Andy says to them, but they never come back-

-Actually we're lawyers- Dean lied-we represent his aunt Lita, she passed, God rest her soul, but left Andy a sizable estate-

-Yeah, so, you're a friend of his?- Sam asked, his tone serious as always

-I used to be, yeah. I don't see much of Andy anymore- she sounded regretful, and Erica's analytic mind began to roll

-Andy?- another guy interrupted them-Andy kicks ass, man- he sat next to Erica and Sam tensed. She just looked at him evenly, barely interested

-is that right?-

-Yeah! Andy can get you into anything, man. He even got me backstage at Aerosmith once. It was beautiful, bro-

-Uh-huh- the waitress nodded, condescending- How about bussing a table or two, Webber?-

-Yeah, you bet, boss- the guy grabbed Erica's empty cup and left

-Look, if you wanna find Andy, try Orchard Street. Just look for a van with a Barbarian queen painted on the side-

The three of them arched their eyebrows

-Barbarian queen?- Erica repeated, amused

-She's riding a polar bear, it's kinda hard to miss-

-I bet- Erica smiled and shook her head- thank you for your time- she paused, waiting for the girl's name

-Tracy- she facilitated

-Thank you, Tracy- they paid and left a good tip, just to be nice.

Back on Orchard Street, they spotted the infamous van pretty easily. Being an artist, Erica could admire the job, it was gorgeous.

-I'm sorry- Dean said while they were at stake-out in the Impala, Erica with Kovu on the back seat, against Dean's whining- I'm starting to like this dude, that van's sweet-

Sam didn't answer to his comment. Erica leaned in, hand going to his shoulder

-What's wrong?- she inquired. Both she and Dean were looking at Sam, waiting

-Nothing-

-Dude it looks like you're sucking on a lemon, what's going on?- Dean interfered

-This Andrew Gallagher…he's the second guy like this we've found. The demon came to them when they were kids, now they're killing people-

-We don't know what Andrew is- Dean defended- he could be innocent-

-My visions hadn't been wrong yet-

-What's your point?-

-My point is, I'm one of them-

-No, you're not-

-Dean…- he paused-the demon said he had plans for me, and children like me- "Well, that's new". Erica put that away in her mind for future references.

-Yeah-

-Maybe this is his plan- Sam said-maybe we're all a bunch of, psychic freaks. Maybe we're all supposed to be…-

-What, killers?- Erica interrupted- Sam, c'mon-

-So the demon wants you out there killing with your mind, is that it?-

-Yeah-

-Oh, give me a break- Dean sighed- you're not a murderer, Sam. You don't have it in your bones-

-No?- he sounded sad- last I checked, I kill all kind of things-

-Well, those things were asking for it. There's a difference-

-Besides, doesn't take a psychic to see you're not evil, Sam- Erica added- your brother's right, you don't have it in you-

Sam didn't reply. After a few seconds of silence, Erica decided it'd be better to just get to work.

-Got him- she said a few minutes later. She checked the photo again, but she was sure it was Andy, her memory was good.

The three of them watched as a blonde babe waved to him from his window. Erica scoffed but stopped when he saw a pedestrian giving Andy his coffee, just like that, a few words and he was giving up.

-Weird…-she muttered, weighing options

-That's him- Sam exclaimed and Erica focused. Andy was talking to a black man, middle aged, normal looking- that older guy, that's him, he's the shooter-

-Okay, you guys keep on him, I'll stick with Andy-Dean told them and they nodded, getting out of the Impala quickly. Erica took Kovu and he followed after them as they followed after the supposed shooter.

-Sam, you're sure about him?-

-Yeah, it's him-

-Okay, let's keep him away from the gun store then- they kept walking behind him nonchalantly, like a normal couple would.

-Sammy- she called, not realizing what she'd just said

-What did you call me?-

-Sammy? Want me to stick to Sam?-

-No, it's weirdly fine-

-Okay then, Sammy, check it out, there's a gun store, I don't think a town like this has more than one, even though this is Yankilandia-

-Is what?-

-Nothin'- she grabbed his hand and jogged over to the store, Kovu right behind them- Watch the guy, look, he's talkin' on the phone- and indeed he was. In fact, his whole demeanor changed after that phone call, which couldn't be good- Just, watch him- Erica ordered, sometimes her brain was too active for her taste.

She walked into the store and looked for the fire alarm.

-Bingo, baby- she murmured and made it go off, not really caring if anyone saw. She noticed the guy outside and Sam behind him, and when she exited the store, she joined him.

-Well, that's one less worry-

-Yeah, thanks-

-Anytime-

The man crossed the street and while they waited for the red light, the Impala appeared, and Dean wasn't behind its wheel.

-What the…?- Erica's eyes widened. Sam was equally estranged.

-Call your brother, I'll keep an eye on him- she gestured to the man, who was again talking on the phone

-Alright-

Erica caught up on the guy quickly, and was about to cross another street when she noticed a bus coming, and not slowing down. Neither did the man.

-Watch out!- she yelled and reached out for him, but wasn't fast enough. She barely avoided being hit by the bus too, Kovu hissed at her side. The man was dead and his blood was all over the place and her. She was in shock.

Sam came running to her.

-Are you okay?- he asked, worried beyond belief- Ricky?-

-Yeah, yeah, I'm fine- she replied, her voice empty- I…I'm sorry I couldn't' save him-

-Shhh, it's okay, let's get out of here- he put an arm around her shoulders and led her away before the police showed up. Then he called Dean and told him to come meet them.

-Here, Rick, sit down- she obeyed but still seemed a little out of it. Kovu jumped on her lap and she began petting him, not realizing what she was doing. She kept staring straight ahead, eyes clouded.

-What happened?- Dean's voice startled her and she jumped- are you guys alright?-

-We kept him out of the gun store- Erica explained, though no one had asked her- Thought he was okay. Thought he was past it, at least…- she took a deep breath- I should've done somethin' more, I should've been faster…-

-Ricky, don't-

-Let's get out of here, c'mon- Dean tried to grab Kovu but he hissed at him murderously- whoa, okay, easy there-

-Kovu, shh- Erica got up, leaning against Sam for support, her legs were asleep for the position she'd been in.

-Thank God- Dean said as they neared the coffee shop again, where the Camaro was parked. Erica put herself out of her state and smiled as he ran to the Impala-I'm sorry baby, I'll never leave you again- he checked the car for any damage, but found none- at least he left the keys in it-

-Yeah, real Samaritan, this guy-

-Well, it looks like he can't work his mojo just by twitching his nose. He's gotta use verbal commands-

-Who does?- Erica inquired, confused

-Andy. He asked for the Impala and Dean just gave it to him-

-What? You gave him your car? Are you nuts?- she was back to her old self again, her shock forgotten

-He full on Obi Wan'd me, Rick, like mind controlling-

-And you think that's how he supposedly got the guy to jump in front of a bus- she blinked and gasped- the phone calls-

-Yeah, exactly. Andy must've called him or something-

-Yeah, I don't know-

-Beg your pardon?-

-I still don't know if he's our guy, Sam-

-Dean, you had O.J. convicted before he got out of his white Bronco, and you have doubts about this guy?-

-He doesn't seem like the stone-cold killer type- Dean defended-And O.J was guilty!- he added. Sam shook his head as Erica considered it

-Either way, how are we gonna track this guy down?-

-The van- she pointed to it, parked across from them- not exactly an inconspicuous ride- she grabbed her picklock and grinned-let's have a look-

Sam sighed in relief. He was glad to have her back, she was scary before, not responding to him, not speaking. And he felt guilty for dragging her to all his crap. A few more steps and she could've been run over by a bus too. He shivered as he discarded the thought, it was too upsetting.

-Oh, c'mon- Erica chuckled, along with Dean

-This is magnificent, that's what this is-

-That paint is awesome- Erica agreed

-Not exactly a serial killer's lair, though- Erica nodded. The '70 mirror ball, the curtains, the tiger painting, it was all very cool, he sure had a few devices around, to get "inspired", she'd bet-I mean, there's no clown paintings on the walls or scissors stuck in victims' photos. But the tiger…-he considered and she smirked

-Professional job, that's some serious aerography- she added

-Hegel? Kant? Wittgenstein?- Sam looked at the books lying around- that's some pretty heavy reading, guys-

-I'd said, sucked in school…- Erica muttered

-Yeah, and, Moby Dick's bong- Dean held up a big glass pipe, which made Erica chuckled

-Nice combo-

X

-Bleh…-Dean threw his burger pack on the back seat, and it hit Kovu in the head. Erica glared at him- You know? One day I'd love to just sit down and eat something I didn't have to microwave at a mini-mart-

They were keeping the stake out on Andy, the three of them, in the Impala.

-What I don't get is the motive. The doctor was squeaky clean, why would Andy waste him?-

-If it was Andy-

-Dude, enough-

-What?-

-The doctor was mind-controlled in front of a bus. Andy just happens to have the power of mind control. You do the math-

-I still don't think he's got it in him-

-How would you know?-

-He's right, Sam, he doesn't seem like the evil kinda guy. Doesn't give off that vibe, you know?-

Kovu's hiss warned her a second before Andy showed up. He startled them nonetheless.

-Hey! You think I haven't seen you three? Why are you following me?- as he spoke, Erica felt the strangest urge to tell him anything he asked, but she resisted

-Well, we're lawyers- Sam explained- a relative of yours had passed…-

-Tell the truth-

-We hunt demons- Dean blurted out. Erica sighed in relief, luckily it wasn't her who spoke

-What?-

-Dean- Sam looked at him willing him to shut up

-Demons, spirits…things your worst nightmares wouldn't even touch. Sam here, he's my brother-

-Dean, shut up- Sam insisted

-I'm trying- He muttered-He's psychic. Kind of like you. Well, not really like you, but see, he thinks you're a murderer, and he's afraid that he's gonna become one himself, 'cause you're all part of something that's terrible, and I hope to Hell that he's wrong, but I'm starting to get a little scared that he might be right-

-Okay, just leave me alone- Andy commanded

-Alright- Erica nodded against her will and Dean too. Sam glared at them and got out of the car. Erica hit her head against the seat, grunting. That guy was messing with her brain, and she loved her brain.

-You can make people do things, can't you? You can tell them what to think?- Sam was saying, Andy laughed nervously

-That's crazy- he denied. Sam gestured for Erica and Dean to stay away, just in case

-It all started about a year ago, didn't it? After you turned twenty-two. Little stuff at first, then you got better at controlling it- Now, Andy was shocked

-How you know all this?-

-'Cause the same thing happened to me, Andy- Erica decided to take a mental note to search more about that later- My mom died in a fire too. I have abilities too. You see, we're connected, you and me-

Andy was pulling at his hair panicking

-You know what, just get out of here, all right?-He tried to walk away but Sam followed

-Why'd you tell the doctor to walk in front of a bus?-

-What?- Sam suddenly began to move erratically, and Erica noticed, running to his side

-Why did you kill him?- he kept interrogating Andy

-I didn't-

Erica didn't listen. She was worried about Sam falling on top of her at the moment

-Sammy- she called, doing her best to keep him upright- what is it?- Dean was next to her and helped her with his big tall brother

-I didn't do anything to him- Andy excused

-Shut it, please- Erica was now kneeling besides Sam on the floor, he was grabbing his head in pain and gasping- Sammy?-

-A woman…a woman burning alive-he grunted in pain-A gas station. A woman's gonna kill herself-

-What does he mean going to? What is he…?- Andy was on the floor like the rest of them

-Shut up- Erica snapped

-She gets triggered by a call on her cell- Sam said with a murderous look

-When?-

-I don't know- Sam started to get to his feet, looking at Andy, madly-But as long as we keep our eyes on this son of a bitch, he can't hurt her-

-I didn't hurt anybody-

-Yeah, not yet- Erica stood up but kept an arm around Sam, just in case. Right then, they heard sirens close by, and a few seconds later saw a fire truck speeding

-Go- Sam and Erica ordered at the same time- I'll watch him, go- she meant Sam, which was who Dean was worried about. He nodded and ran off. Andy tried to do the same, but Sam stopped him

-No, not you. You're staying here with me- the menacing tone was scary, a big guy like Sam ever tells you that, you feel intimidated. Well, not her, she could kick his ass, but she understood Andy's fear or better yet, resistance.

For what seemed longer than it was, they waited for Dean's call. When it arrived, it made Erica jump. Sam picked up and walked away to talk in private. She kept an eye on Andy, even though she didn't think he did anything. When Sam hung up, she walked over to him.

-So?-

-She's dead. She burned herself up a few minutes before Dean got there-

-That's how it usually works? 'Cause it sucks. Sorry to tell you, but it does-

-It usually gives me some time to act, but I don't know. I can't control them-

-It's alright, let's speak to Andy, since now it's clear he didn't do it- With an arm still around him, Erica listened carefully to his explanation. By the end of it, she was as shocked as Andy

-You get..? You see premonitions of people about to die? That's impossible-

Sam scoffed and leaned against Erica. They were waiting for Dean and sitting in an old abandoned car

-A lot of people would say the same thing about what you do- Sam countered

-Touché-Erica smiled

-Death visions?- Andy repeated

-Yeah-

-Dude, that sucks- Erica chuckled while Sam looked offended- I mean, like when I got my mind thing? It was like a gift, you know? It was like I won the lotto-

-But you still live in a van- Andy lowered his head, thinking. Erica smacked Sam's arm and he looked at her surprised- I just, don't get it. I mean, you could have anything you ever wanted-

-I've got everything I need-Andy answered simply. Erica seemed satisfied with that

-So you're not really a killer, uh?-

-That's what I've been trying to tell you-

-That's good- Sam said and squeezed Erica's hand- means there's hope for both of us- she squeezed back and rested her head on his shoulder, trying to tell him it'd be okay, she was right there.

-You're good, Sammy, trust me- she whispered, sure of herself. And even if something happened to him, she'd be there to fight it, that was what she was good at after all.


	10. Chapter 10: Simon says part II

-Ash, my darlin', long time no see-

_-Don't play it nice, Rick, I know you sneaked my computer last night-_

-It was yesterday mornin', and it was for a good purpose- she defended

_-It better be-_

-Ash, don't have time for this. I need a favor-

_-Sure, name it-_

-I need you to find me anythin' you can on a woman named Holly Beckett-

_-Sure, I'll get back to ya-_

-Thanks, Ash-

_-Yeah, anytime-_

Erica sat on the hood of her car, her cat on her lap, and waited for Ash's call. Sam, Dean and Andy were by the Impala, waiting for her. They needed to find a connection between both victims, and then find the killer, since it wasn't Andy.

Less than ten minutes later, Ash called.

-Hey, what you've got?- he told her everything he could on Holly Beckett and she wrote it down on her notepad. With that information she could figure a few ways to start to investigate.

-Thanks, Ash, really. And sorry for smugglin' your laptop-

_-At least you didn't break it-_

-Give me some credit, I'm better than I look-

_-And you look pretty fine-_

-Shut it, Ash. I'll talk to you later, gotta go find a psycho killer. Tell the girls I said "hi"-

_-Will do, the psycho killer comment too?-_

-No, you smartass- she chuckled- bye, Ash-

_-Bye, Rick, take care-_

Erica went over to the guys and sighed

-Okay, victim's name was Holly Beckett, forty one, single. Up to here nothin' new, right? Well, Ash found somethin' interestin'. Apparently, when she was 18, back in '83, Holly gave birth. Same day you were born, Andy-

-Andy- Sam began- were you adopted?-

-Yeah, actually-

-You were? And you neglected to mention that?

-It never really came up- Andy excused-I mean, I never knew my birth parents. And-and like you said, my adopted mom died when I was a…baby. Do you think this Holly woman was actually my…

-We don't know- Erica replied sympathetically- Ash tried to get a copy of the birth records, but they're hard copy only. Sealed in the county office-

-Well, screw that- Andy said with a shrug and Erica smiled

-Like your attitude- she complimented- You ride with the guys, I'll take the Camaro-

-Alright, see you there- Sam looked sad to see her go, but it was a stupid feeling, it didn't make sense, he was going to be with her again in less than twenty minutes. "Get a grip" he chastised himself and got into the Impala with Dean and Andy.

Back in the county office, Andy compelled the guard to let them in, and Erica watched fascinated. That could be totally useful. She wished she had powers that cool.

-Andy, it's true- Sam told him gravely. The four of them were looking at the county records, but he found it first- Holly Beckett was your birth mother-

-Ha- he scoffed- does anyone have a Vicodin-

-Sorry, ran out- Erica tried to joke and he grinned a little

-Dr. Jennings was her doctor, too. I mean, he oversaw the adoption. You have a solid connection to both of them- Sam said

-Yeah, but I didn't kill them-

-We believe you- Erica told him, looking at the boys for reassurance

-Yeah- Sam nodded

-But then, who did?-

-I think I've got a pretty good guess. Holly Beckett gave birth to twins-

-Oh, fuck- Erica muttered, seeing where the whole thing was going

-I have an evil twin- Andy was clearly in shock, though his comment made Erica chuckled

-Holly put you and your brother up for adoption. You went to the Gallagher family, obviously. And your brother went to the Weems family from upstate-

-Hey, Andy, still with us?- Erica patted his shoulder supportively and he nodded

-What was my brother's name?-

-Here, um…Ansem Weems. He's got a local address-

-He lives here?-

-Let's get a look at him- Dean had printed his picture and showed it to them. They all saw the same thing, the guy from the diner.

-Hate to kick you when you're freaked but…- Dean showed Andy the photo- take a look at this-

Now that all of them were in on the secret, they sped to the diner, guessing something was going to happen. Erica hated being left out of the loop, but the guys had Andy, so she could only followed.

Almost half way to the diner she saw the Impala stopped and cursed. She parked and jumped out of the car. Sam was kneeling on the floor, grabbing his head painfully.

-What's goin' on?- she was a little scared for him, too many visions in one day- what you see, Sam, talk to me-

-You've gotta get to the dam, fast. He's gonna kill Tracy-

-Tracy?-

-The waitress?- she cursed again and give Sam a last glance- we've gotta get there, c'mon-

"El Diablo" was fast as hell when she wanted it to be. So she took advantage of it and broke a few traffic laws to get to the dam in time. When the Winchesters arrived with Andy she was already armed and waiting

-Ricky, no, you can't go in there-

-No arguments, I'll wait close by, be your back up-

-Ricky, no-

-Sam, yes. I'm not some weak girl you need to save, I'm fine and can take care of myself-

-This guy's a psycho, and can control minds, I don't want you anywhere near him-

-Not your call to make-

-I'll look after her Sam, just stop him, alright?- Dean interrupted their fight, which wasn't going anywhere. She glared at both of them

-I'm coming with you- Andy told them

-Andy, no-

-What's the deal with you, dude?- she exclaimed, angry

-If it's Tracy out there, then I'm coming-

-Ricky and I will watch the perimeter, go- She cursed but otherwise didn't complain. She was vulnerable to mind control, she couldn't deny that. She just didn't have to smile and nod to Sam giving her orders, that's all.

Dean and Erica went to the higher ground over the bridge to stay out of Webber's radar. They had guns ready to shoot his head right off if he tried something funny. But waiting wasn't Erica's virtue, and she was starting to get anxious.

She trusted Sam, but a psycho with mind control was dangerous. And she was right. Not even a minute after Sam got Webber out of the car, he was on the floor unconscious. She saw Tracy hit him with a fallen log, but it must've been Webber telling her to do it.

"Or not telling her, he couldn't speak" she argued with herself "he's stronger than we thought, goddamn it!"

-Let's move- she whispered angrily- we underestimated him, he's got Sam down, let's go-

-Alright, alright, just be careful-

Slowly, they made their ways to a better stake out point. Dean had his riffle ready, and she was keeping an eye on things, gun in her hand. She could see perfectly, Andy and Webber arguing probably, Tracy by the dam, ready to jump, and Sam on the floor. How had things gone that far, she didn't know. But the worst came when Dean cocked the riffle. Webber turned and she cursed loudly. She could hear his words, but they weren't meant for her, but for Dean. She hid and waited until he turned his back on them. Dean had his own riffle pointed at his head, and she was starting to freak out.

-Dean, don't do it- she said calmly

-I can't…help it-

-Oh, damn it all to Hell- she muttered, putting her gun away in her pocket. In a quick movement, she grabbed the riffle, and knocked Dean down with it. It was probably going to hurt later, but not like a bullet to his brain.

-I'll be right back- she told him, even though he couldn't hear her. She disarmed the riffle and left it there, taking the gun shells with her, just in case.

Sam was still down when she arrived where they were. She tried to surprise Webber, but it was all in vain.

-You shouldn't have come here- he said and she heard a voice in her head, telling her to drop her gun, take her knife, which he could see in her belt, and slit her throat.

-You son of a bitch- she was beginning to feel tears running down her face. She knew she was being controlled, but couldn't avoid it, she just had to obey. She did everything he said, up till the point of slitting her throat.

-Now, sweetheart, do it slowly- Webber commanded while Andy stared at her in horror. Slowly, she put the knife to her throat, the blade cutting her skin, she felt blood on her neck and chest, but couldn't stop.

Her mind was almost shut out with shock, and she didn't see how or when Andy grabbed Sam's gun, but he did, and shot his brother, releasing the three of them (Tracy, Erica and Dean) from his compulsion.

When she was free, Erica fell on her knees and immediately, Sam ran to her side, hugging her.

-Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay-

-I…- she still had the knife in her hand, and she dropped it, scared. Sam tore a piece of his shirt to stop the blood flood from her throat. She didn't slit it open, but she cut it pretty badly.

-Here, hold this, put pressure on it-

-Okay…-her voice was weak, just like she felt inside. Having someone control her mind was the most horrible thing she'd ever been through.

X

-Take it easy for a few days, and keep the wound clean- the paramedic told her after he fixed her throat

-Thanks-

-Don't talk too much- She nodded and he left. Sam stood by her side the whole time, he hadn't left her alone for a second since Andy shot his brother. Luckily for them, they didn't have to worry about the cops, Andy could mind fuck them into anything he wanted. Which in that case was useful.

-How you're feeling?- Dean asked her

-Like hell- she replied evenly- my throat hurts, I'm thirsty and hungry, and I can't take the memory of it of my mind…- Sam put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed lightly. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes, forcing the images of her with a knife to her own neck to stay away.

She didn't see Andy coming, but she heard him speaking

-She won't even look at me-

-Yeah, she's pretty shaken up- Sam's voice made her look up and she smiled sympathetically at Andy

-It's a hard thing to deal with- She told him softly

-No, it's…this is different. I never used my mind thing on her before…before last night. She's scared of me now-

-Sorry- she tried to be understanding, but she got it. She was scared too, and she was prepared to deal with that kind of things on a daily basis.

-Hey, Andy, I hate to do this, but, um…we have to get out of here- Sam took a piece of paper and handed it to him-I wrote down our cells, you don't have to be alone in this, all right? Anything comes up? You call me up-

Sam snaked his arm around Erica's waist to support her weight, she was still weak from the blood loss, and began to walk away.

-What…? What am I supposed to do now?- Andy inquired, voice desperate

-You be good, Andy- Dean replied- or we'll be back-

The terminator style threat made Erica smile. She rested against Sam and let him do the walking almost alone

-Guess I was right-

-About what?-

-Andy. He's a killer after all-

-What? No. He's a hero. He saved his girlfriend, he saved Ricky, he saved me-

-Bottom line, last night, he wasted somebody-

-I would've wasted him too- Erica commented nonchalantly

-Yeah, but he's not a foaming-at-the-mouth psycho. He was pushed into that-

-Webber was pushed too, in his own way. Max Miller was pushed. Hell I was pushed too, by Jessica's death-

-What's your point, Sam?-

-Right circumstances, everyone's capable of murder. Everyone. You know, maybe that's what the demon's doing. Pushing us, finding ways to break us-

-Sam, we don't know what the demon wants- Dean reminded him- quit worrying about it-

-You know, I heard you before, Dean, when Andy made you tell the truth. You're just as scared of this as I am-

-That was mind control!- Dean defended, reaching the Impala and the Camaro- it's like being roofied, man, it doesn't count-

-What?-

-I'm calling do-over-

-What are you? 7?- Sam's tone made Erica chuckled, and it hurt her throat

-Doesn't matter. We've gotta keep doing what we're doing, find that evil son of a bitch, and kill it-

-Yeah, I guess-

Dean's cell phone rang and Sam walked over to the Camaro to help Erica in

-Yeah, Ellen, we'll be right there-

-That was Ellen?- she asked, confused- why didn't she call me?-

-Said she did, but you didn't answer-

She checked her phone and indeed, it was dead.

-Damn batteries- she sighed- alright, I'll meet you guys there-

-No way- Sam intervened- you can't drive, they gave you sedatives-

-Not the first time I drive with a little dope on me, Sam-

-Don't care, I'll go with you-

-But…-

-It's better not to argue, he's set on it- Dean said

-Fine, whatever- she grabbed Kovu and closed the door, grimacing.

-I'll meet you at the Roadhouse, then-

-Watch out for her-

-I will-

Sam got into the driver's seat and started the car. He modified the seat's position and it made Erica glare at him.

-What? My legs are longer than yours- he defended

-Yeah, right…-

-Quit it, Rick, I'm only trying to help-

-You're pushy when you try to help, apparently-

-You'd do the same-

-I…you can't know that!-

-Yeah, I can. I care about you, Rick, I won't let you drive alone in your state-

-What state? I'm fine!-

-No, you're not. I bet you'd be seeing double in a minute-

-Sam…- she scoffed- I can take care of myself, though I appreciate your help-

-I'm already here, Ricky, get over it-

-You annoyin' bastard- she murmured, crossing her arms across her chest. She didn't have a chance to change and her shirt was stained with blood and sweat. All of that bugged her to no end.

-Try to sleep, Ricky, I'll wake you up when we get there-

-Not a chance- she replied, tone serious- I wanna ask you a few things, take advantage of us bein' alone-

-Okay, guess it's fair. Shoot-

-The visions you're havin', you really think it's the demon doin' it?-

-I'm not sure…but back there, Webber said a yellow eyed guy told him he had a twin brother-

-The demon- that characteristic about John's favorite demon wasn't lost on anyone. Any hunter knew that if she or he ran into a yellow eyed demon, they should call John. But now it wasn't enough, John was gone and she didn't know what the guys wanted to do- Dean said to kill the son of a bitch, are you on board with that too?-

-Sure as hell I am- he answered without hesitation- but I'd like to know what he did to me first-

-That's reasonable-

-What else did you want to know?-

-I…don't remember. Why the secrecy? I mean, you called me, didn't talk to Ash or anythin'-

-I trust you more than I trust Ash, or anyone, actually-

-Thanks, I guess…-

-Dad trusted you enough to let you join him in a hunt, that's a lot coming from him-

-Yeah, it was-

-And after knowing you for a while, I got to the same conclusion; you're a good hunter and a good person. You're loyal, strong and kinda aggressive, but that's cool- he grinned and she couldn't help but grin back

-Thanks, again. I won't tell anythin' then, gonna have a fun time explainin' this to Ellen- she gestured to her neck and Sam grimaced

-I'm sorry for that. That's why I told you to stay back-

-Doesn't matter now, Sam, you were on the floor, didn't know if conscious or not, and I had to do somethin'. I disarmed your brother first, didn't let him shoot himself-

-That was wise- he sighed- I like having you with us, it's good to have someone for backup-

-I like huntin' with you guys too- she admitted, since they were on the confessions' roll- I thought I'd hate it, but it's kinda cool, havin' two big guys next to me all the time, no one's gonna even look cross-eyed at me-

-Glad to be of service-

-Yeah, same here- She patted Kovu's head softly and he purred in his sleep-He likes you- she told him suddenly

-Who does?-

-Kovu. Otherwise he'd be hissin' the hell out of you, he's kinda protective-

-Good to know-

-A friend gave him to me, you know? She lives in Chicago. One day I was visitin' my brother, and since I was there, her too, and she came to me with a small kitten. He was beautiful, like a tiny leopard- she smiled at Kovu lovingly- he's been with me ever since. He's a Savannah cat, a hybrid of a wild cat and a domestic one-

-Nice…-

-He scratched the eyes out of a shape-shifter once, saved my life-

-Wow, that's one powerful kitten-

-He's awesome, but eats a lot-

-Figures…he's big-

-Yeah…bigger than a normal cat, that's the point of him bein' a hybrid-

-Makes sense-

-Okay, let's put some music on, shall we? I don't wanna get bored-

-Sure, what you've got?-

-Mostly grunge… some funk too, I think. I love the Red Hot Chili Peppers-

-I could listen to some grunge, Soundgarden?-

-Yeah, right here- she opened the glove compartment and took out her cassettes-First edition, my father gave it to me when I was a kid-

-It's nice to change once in a while. Dean won't listen to anything made after '79-

-That's somehow smart. My mother is a '60s fan, but my brother loved the '80s music, I grew up with all kinds of rhythms in my head. It's good to have variety-

-Yes, it is- and that ended the conversation. She started feeling tired, and with the sound of Chris Cornell's voice, she fell asleep, her cat in her lap.

X

-Ricky?- she heard someone call and groaned- we're here, Ricky, c'mon- Sam shook her lightly and she finally opened her eyes

-We're here?- she repeated, shielding her eyes from the sun

-Yeah, home sweet home-

-Great- her voice was monotonous and hoarse, she cleared her throat and it hurt. That woke her up pretty well.

-C'mon, I've got you- Sam had parked the Camaro next to the Impala and opened her door, helping her out. Kovu jumped out and walked to the back of the Roadhouse.

-I'm fine, I can walk-

-I know you can, just wanna make sure-

-Thanks, Sammy- she wrapped her arm around his and supported herself. She was still groggy.

When Ellen and Jo saw them enter, their eyes widened, either for her position with Sam or the bandage on her neck. One look at Ellen's face and she knew she was in trouble

-Jo? Go pull up another case of beer- She asked

-Mom- Jo complained, trying to stick with her friend

-Now, please- Jo walked to the back and when she passed next to Erica she smiled in support.

Sam put Erica down on a stool, making a great effort of letting go. She felt nice next to him. Dean took a seat next to her and so did Sam. She had one Winchester on either side, it made her feel protected.

-So, you wanna tell me about this last hunt of yours?- She asked, eyes piercing Erica's defenses. But she didn't comment, it was not her place to say anything.

-No, not really- Dean replied, and Erica turned to look at him like he was nuts- No offense, it's just kind of a family thing-

-Not anymore- Ellen took a few papers from under the bar- You took Ricky, and I got this stuff from Ash, and from your room- she glared at Erica- Andrew Gallagher's house burnt down on his six-month birthday, just like your house. You think it was the demon those times, don't you? You think it went after Gallagher's family-

Erica wanted to argue she was capable of making decisions, but it wasn't the right time

-Yeah, we think so- Sam answered

-Sam-

-Why?-

-None of your business- he snapped and Erica opened her mouth to interfere

-You mind your tongue with me, boy- Ellen warned-This isn't just your war. This is war. Now, something big and bad is coming, and it's coming fast, and their side holds all the cards. Now, at best, all we've got is us, together, no secrets or half-truths here-

-There're people out there- Sam began, and Erica grabbed his hand in support- like Andrew Gallagher- he paused- like me. And, um, we all have some kind of ability-

-Ability?- Ellen asked, glancing at Erica's and Sam hands with suspicion

-Yeah, psychic ability- Dean sighed and Erica did too- Me? I have, um, I have visions. Premonitions, I don't know. It's different for everybody. The demon said he had plans for people like us-

-What kind of plans?-

-We don't really know for sure-

-These people out there, these psychics- she looked at Erica briefly, worried- are they dangerous?-

-No- Erica answered- not all of them-

-But some are, some are very dangerous-

-How many of them are we looking at?-

-We've been able to track a quick pattern- Dean explained- they all had house fires the night of the kid's 6-month birthday-

-That's not true- Both Dean and Erica looked at him confused

-What?- she inquired, not letting go of his hand

-Webber, or Ansem Weems, or whatever his name is…I looked at his files, and there was no house fire. He was nothing out of the ordinary-

-Which breaks pattern- Erica said, sighing. Right then, Jo walked in, put the case of beers on the bar and listened

-So, if there's any others like him, there'll be nothing in the system. No way to track 'em all down-

-And so who knows how many of them are really out there?- Dean voiced the question they were all thinking about

-Jo, honey- Ellen called

-Yeah?-

-Better break down the whisky instead- Erica smiled sadly and took a swing at her glass when Jo put it in front of her

-You guys stayin' the night?- Jo asked, talking to Sam and Dean obviously

-I don't know- Sam said with a grin in Erica's way- can we?-

-Don't mind me, Giant, you're all welcome here. Right, Ellen?-

-Sure, boys, I'll ready a room in the back-

-Thanks, Ellen-

-No problem. Ricky, mind helping me out?-

-I…-

-C'mon, Rick, move it- Erica sighed and drank the last of her whisky, then got up- be right back-

She followed Ellen to the back, where the rooms were. She grabbed blankets and sheets and walked in the room next to hers, which was empty.

-Okay, time to spill. What happened in that hunt? And don't lie to me-

-I wouldn't dream of it- She muttered- there was this guy, Webber, he was Andy's twin brother. Both of them had the ability of mind control-

-That sounds dangerous-

-It was. We almost got him, when I had to walk right into the trap. He made me cut myself, hold a knife against my throat. Crazy psycho-

-Rick, goddamn it! You think this is a game? These people are dangerous-

-I know, okay? I know they are. But you know what else? My dad died in a hunt. JC died of a heart attack in his bed. Destiny's what it's gotta be, I'm not afraid of dyin'-

-That's the problem, you're reckless-

-No- she snapped- you can say a lot about me, but don't call me reckless. I'm careful, I'm patient, I look after the guys just like they look after me. Don't try to mix your feeling with mine. I can take care of myself-

-Answer me something, would ya?-

-Sure-she tried to calm down, taking a deep breath

-Do you trust them?-

-The Winchesters?- she verified, and Ellen nodded- yes-

-You sound sure-

-I am-

-Ricky, honey-

-Don't "Ricky-honey" me, Ellen. I know why you don't want Jo out there, I do. William died on a hunt with John Winchester, that's too bad. But I'm not lettin' it become a problem for me. Those kinda things happen, Ellen, you know that. My father died that way, it wasn't JC's fault-

-I'm not saying it was John's fault. Even if it was, it's done, and I forgave him. But Jo? That's a different matter-

-You know she's crazy about goin', right? One day, she's just gonna disappear, and we'll be lucky if she calls me-

-And when that happens, you call me, Erica. My daughter isn't ready-

-What if she goes with me? Would you let her?-

-Maybe- she conceded- but it won't happen anyway-

-Ellen, try to understand, she wants to feel closer to her father, she wants action, we all do. Why you think I started huntin', uh?-

-I don't really care, I'm not losing her too, I can't-

-Okay, alright. I get it. I'll keep her out of it, or at least I'll try-

-Thank you, Ricky, you're her friend, you know her better than I do in some ways-

-Might be…- she sighed- let's get this room ready for the boys-

-Let's-

X

-Sam, you wanna watch some movies with me? I'm not tired- Erica offered after they finished dinner

-Sure…- he got up and helped her do the dishes- Dean and Jo?-

-They're okay, they'll handle themselves- she looked at them and they were playing pool. Ash was gone for the night, and so was Ellen- I've got every "Die Hard" ever made, let's watch some Bruce Willis' action-

-Sounds great-he let her guide him to her room. While she set the DVD he changed his clothes. Gray sweatpants and a T shirt were more comfortable to lay down for movie night than his jeans

-Good idea, start it, I'll be right back- she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and change. Two minutes later, she was back, hair on a ponytail, body clothed with cotton shorts and a tank top.

-Play it- she said and laid down next to him on the bed. She covered them with the blanket and settled down, getting comfortable, head on Sam's shoulder, his arm behind her back.

After half hour of the movie she was starting to feel tired. She loved Bruce Willis, but it'd been a long few days, she needed rest. Kovu jumped in from the window and sat down on the couch next to it. Erica smiled at him and closed her eyes, unconsciousness quickly putting her under.

Sam didn't finish the movie either. He felt Erica's slow breathing and knew she was out, so he decided to sleep as well. He managed to accommodate himself without moving her, and turned off the TV. The night stand's lamp was still on, but it casted a low light, it didn't bother their sleep.

-Night, Rick- he murmured and kissed her hair softly. She grinned and sighed restfully, snuggling in closer to Sam's body.

It felt nice to both of them, the close contact and comfort. Erica enjoyed a good night sleep and so did Sam. He didn't want to think about his brother's teasing the next day. He just relaxed and closed his eyes, tightening his grip on Erica.


End file.
